Greninja's Origins
by Staradventure55
Summary: All fighters have a story to tell, regardless of it being complex or simple. Smash will open doors to knowledge that one couldn't even hope to come across in any generation within the universe. Despite this, it can bring out a terrible gust of evil or breed greater forces of light. This is his story
1. Chapter 1

**Curious Torrent: Sneaky recruit**

 **Through the eyes of a figureless being, it floated in complete darkness. It tried to scream, nothing came out. Tried to walk, but it's legs felt dead, it's arms boneless. Couldn't see what was up or down for it's neck was glued to it's position, just sat there in complete silence, unable to change anything about it's very position. The silence was broken by a sinister laughter that echoed throughout the endless absolute darkness. A tiny bright light lit in the distance with the laughter continuing. Another light lit up, then another, and another. Twenty lights were lit up in scattered formation in front of this figureless being. The laughter intensified as the lights grew brighter, and larger. The laughter went mute, now replaced by the faint sound of some sort of burning flame. As the lights grew in size, the sound became more definable. The being could feel the dark space becoming hotter, and could now see flames radiating from the lights. The sound of flames circled all around its ears, the lights continuing to come closer, and continued to grow larger. Sensing danger, it tried to move out the way. Once again, it's legs felt dead, it's arms boneless, robbed of it's voice. The lights progressed into large fireballs, the noise became deafening. The fireballs homed in on the being, the world became bright white as the fireballs engulfed it's vision.**

 **The being opened it's eyes, quickly sitting itself up. Looking left and right frantically, unable to properly recognize it's blurry location. It closed it's eyes, holding it's head in distress. It's breathing finally got under control, it opened it's eyes wide, looking upon its webbed blue hands. Looking up to see it was sleeping underneath a tree. This being was a pokemon known as Greninja. This male bipedal creature was known to be a Water/Dark type being. The majority of it's body consisted of a dark blue coloration. It closely resembled a frog, single light blue bubbles on its legs and arms. Located on both sides sat a light blue four sided star, his webbed feet held two toes while his webbed hands composed of three fingers. His chest held a yellow complexion that went up through his front neck only covering half his face. His large, yellow pointy ears protruded from his head, his eyes composed of a white sclera with red pupils. His most stand out feature was his long pink tongue wrapped around his neck like a scarf. It was commonly known to reside in the Kalos region where pokemon are captured and used for combat, a common sport that pokemon were ok with.**

 **Uncaptured for he had no master beside him. Within the wilderness of the Kalos region, he had evolved from being a small Froakie to it's final current evolution. He sat underneath shade of a tree on short grass, facing toward a wide blue pond filled with Wailmers, large ball-shaped whales with hand like fins and giant mouths swimming around, splashing the other Wailmers. Greninja finally stood up, stretching his arms in the air underneath the tree. He walked away from the tree, irritation from the sun, prompted him to cover his eyes slightly. Walking along the side of the pond, pokemon flying above it, too sunny to identify. In the distance, on the other side of the pond, there was a tiny creature fleeing from some sort of towering purple snake. Greninja narrowed his eyes, dashing in the direction of the two creatures. He moved just as steady on the water as he did on land, for the water could not swallow this speed demon. Wailmers looked in amazement to this land creature running past them on their terrain. Halfway across, Greninja lowered his body, sliding one hand across the water. The water swarmed around it, forming a large point made of compressed water. Closing in, he lifted his hand up, showing off the point was part of a water compressed shuriken. He geared his hand back horizontally, throwing it to the right. The shuriken spun itself to the left while becoming more vertical. It went between the two creatures, stopping the snake in it's tracks. Greninja rushed onto land, standing between the two creatures. The fleeing creature turned to Greninja, he turned his head to the victim shaking his head down. The one that fled was a Ralts, a psychic/fairy type pokemon. A small bipedal Pokémon with a white body. It's body and legs seemed to resemble a nightgown or an oversized dress. Green hair resembling a bowl cut, which covered most of its face. It's hair is split by two flat red horns, a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back.**

 **Greninja quickly turned his attention to the snake that stared dead at greninja, hissing loudly. The aggressor was Seviper, a poison type pokemon. This serpentine pokemon was scrunched up like an accordion. Mostly black, but possessed several markings on it's body. Its yellow hexagon markings ran from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touched the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. Long red fangs that protruded from its upper jaw and terror inducing red eyes. It's tail was partially red and in a blade-like shape. It's teeth dripped with purple venom, however Greninja remained a statue, staring it in the eyes. Seviper twitched it's body, Greninja remained solid. Water flowed out from Greninja's hand, forming three mini shurikens that sat in between it's webbed hands. Seviper jerked to the right, moving around Greninja. Greninja threw one of the shurikens in front of the Seviper, it stopped dead in its tracks, darting in a ninety degree angle to Greninja's left. Seviper met another shuriken on the left, it didn't slow down it's momentum. It darted without slowing down ninety degrees to the right, then ninety degrees to the left toward Greninja. It opened its jaw wide, as it leaped to him. Greninja extended his left leg forward with great speed, catching Seviper in the middle of it's body, Seviper's teeth barely making contact. Greninja kicked him backwards, throwing the last shuriken onto Seviper's head.**

 **Seviper hissed loudly, frantically shaking it's head to remove the shuriken to no avail. Greninja picked up a noise from his left, turning to see a dark ball radiating with black electric energy flying straight at Seviper. Seviper anger made it ignorant to the ball as it slammed into its mid-section. Greninja heard one last hiss before it was propelled into the water. A tall feminine figure walked from the trees with it's hand extended forward. Gardevoir was its name, the final evolution of Ralts, a Psychic/Fairy type pokemon. A rather tall being it was, a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It possessed slender, white legs underneath the gown, green hair curling down the sides of its head. Spikes poking out from the sides of its head, reminiscent of a masquerade . It had green arms and long, slender fingers that resembled gloves. A red fin-like horn extended from its chest, and another on the back except shorter. Greninja felt it's leg being tugged on, looked down to see Ralts grasping his leg, smiling. A childish male voice echoed through his head.**

 **"** **Thank you stranger."**

 **Greninja's eyes widened, looking from side to side. Another voice echoed through his head, this time more woman-like.**

 **"** **He is right at the edge, he aims for thee."**

 **Greninja jerked his head away from the water, shifting his left hand behind his back. Water formed around it, forming a dodgeball sized ball in his hand. Greninja shifted closer to the water from the side, not choosing to look in the direction of the water. Greninja looked back at Ralts, jerking his head toward Gardevoir. He nodded, shuffling toward her. The womanish voice echoed again.**

 **"** **Means to attack now."**

 **Seviper sprung from the water, jaws wide in the direction of Greninja's head. Greninja shifted his with one foot, ramming the ball of water into Seviper's mid section. Sevipers eyes widen as air was forced out of it. Greninja turned Seviper behind him, the ball of water tripled in size, Greninja pushed the ball of water from him. It carried Seviper twelve feet from Greninja, slamming Seviper into the ground, and exploding in a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared to show a scratched up Seviper give one last weak hiss before slithering away at great speed. Greninja continued to stare at the fleeing snake until it was out of sight. Greninja turned to Gardevoir and Ralts. The childish voice spoke again.**

 **"** **Wow, you really are a hero!"**

 **Greninja guessed it was coming from the Ralts. It rubbed his head, closing it's eyes and smiling behind it's tongue scarf. The womanly voice spoke.**

 **"** **You seemed distressed early, the unconscious state wasn't it?"**

 **Greninja opened it's eyes, looking at Gardevoir now. It spoke in it's own unique way, basically grunts and parts or even whole parts of it's name, but all pokemon understood one another.**

 **"** **How did you….oh right, psychic type."**

 **"** **I hate to intrude on thy thoughts, but that wasn't the first time...I know it. Best find a solution soon, or it will devour thy morality. I wish thou the best of luck...Greninja."**

 **Gardevoir turned her attention back to Ralts, Ralts nodded and looked back at Greninja, waving his hand back and forth. Ralts infiltrated his mind once more.**

 **"** **We're going to get going now, thanks again….Greninja."**

 **Greninja nodded to the Ralts as the two teleported out of view. After hearing her words, Greninja thought hard of his dreams. The lack of movement, the inability to change the dream, it was disturbing to him. Greninja heard the sound of an explosion come from the distance within the forest. Greninja rushed into the forest, running through batches of bushes, weaving and dodging around trees. Greninja sped up, nearly an afterimage. Another explosion followed by several more. Greninja saw an open field clear of trees with four figures standing in the distance. Greninja ran behind a tree, peeking out to see parts of the ground were scorched with fire. A human wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, tanned skin, and a red hat stood close to the edge of the forest with a pokemon on his shoulder known as a pikachu. Pikachu was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It was covered in yellow fur, and its ears were long and pointed with black tips. It had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. It's forearms were short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet had three toes. With two brown stripes on its back, and the tail formed the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur Sitting at the top. The two were watching a lucario, and a charizard shake hands with one another.**

 **Lucario like Greninja was bipedal Fighting/Steel Pokemon, looking more like a canine. His fur consisted of mostly black and blue coloration. His torso deviated with a more cream colored texture, blue on his thighs that were reminiscent of shorts. Along with having long ears and a snout, he possessed spikes on both tops of his palms as well as his chest. The back of his head consisted of four black appendages. His sparring partner Charizard was basically an orange dragon. Known to be a Flying/Fire type pokemon with a rather aggressive nature. Possessing three fingers and toes, an underbelly that held a creamy complexion.. The pikachu jumped from the human's shoulder as Lucario and Charizard walked to the trainer. The human petted the pikachu, speaking his last words to him.**

 **"** **I'll be watching you buddy, good luck to you guys too."**

 **** **Charizard gave off a cheerful roar while Lucario nodded with a smile. The human walked into the forest, passing Greninja's tree without noticing him. The Pikachu and Charizard looked at Lucario, he extended his palm out. A portal opened up out of nowhere, It was shaped like the top of a tornado, every color being part of this portal. It grew in size, now five feet taller than the Charizard. They calmly went into the portal, leaving Greninja dumbfounded. The trees and grassed moved toward the vortex, Greninja felt the urge to go near it. He came from his hiding spot close to the vortex. It didn't tug on greninja that much, and it was slowly getting smaller. Greninja slowly walked into the portal, where he was lifted off his feet, and flew forward. The natural world he knew quickly zoomed out of view, he floated what felt downward, seeing nothing but different colors. Greninja felt himself come to a slow, he opened his eyes to see the exit. He slowed to a crawl, being slowly dropped into a dirt covered ground. He fell face first to the ground, paralyzed in fear on what just happened. His body was sweating bullets, his eyes widened, making no attempt to get up. Greninja slowly pushed his chest upward, looking around his new environment. He saw it was daytime, the sun shined above him through the crack of leaves belong to strange trees. A primitive jungle surrounded him, within a few seconds the portal imploded out of existence. Greninja slowly looked behind, then slammed his face into the ground three times.**


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery of close combat: The Tidal Ninja

Greninja sat where the portal once was with his legs crossed, hand holding up his head with his elbow on his thigh. Creatures such as squirrels, monkeys, and blue birds came moving past him cautiously. He clearly could tell they weren't pokemon, making Greninja sulk even more on the inside even more. Greninja examined his surroundings. He was on a dirt road in the middle of the forest, he could see the blue sky through the thick tropical trees that surrounded him. He remained where there was no shade, basking in the light. Greninja heard rustling of bushes behind him, but refused to flinch. Amongst the bushes came four crocodiles who stood straight up like humans, sporting short black pants with a skull on the front. All of them had green skin with a yellow underbelly carrying wooden clubs. One of them spoke, pointing at Greninja.

"You see what I see mates, a straggler."

Another one spoke,"No mate, even better, a pokemon is what I see."

"You be right mate, how strong you think it is?"

"What that, matey it be a twig. It lacks meat, bet it can't even lift its holding cell."

"Regardless, I've never seen this one before. King K. Rool will want to see this little treasure asap. Think of the reward."

"Aye, don't need to tell me twice. I'll knock him out good I will."

The crocodile slowly walked to the stationary Greninja with the others watching. He was right behind Greninja, lifting his club up into the air with one hand. He roared his last words.

"Lights out, maggot."

He slammed Greninja in the head with all his might, Greninja exploded into a puff of smoke on contact. After it cleared, Greninja was replaced with a piece of wood. The crocodile scratched his head. Greninja came flying through the bushes with his one foot extended outward. He slammed right on the crocodile's jaw. The force spun the crocodile around, dropping his club as he fell to the ground motionless. Greninja stared at the other grunts as so did the grunts to Greninja. One of them yelled at the rest of them.

"What are we barrels? Let's get em."

Greninja put his closed hands together. As he pulled them apart, the compressed water formed a blade. Greninja held this weapon in his left hand, flipping it backwards. The blade faced the other way. One of the Crocodiles swung at Greninja horizontally, Greninja ducked and cut his club in half. Greninja darted past him toward the others, proceeding to cut their clubs in half. Greninja looked over his shoulder to the Crocodiles as they looked down to their clubless clubs. They all threw their handles down, charging at him with their claws out. Greninja disappeared in a puff of smoke, the grunts stopped in their tracks.

"Where he go?"

The frontal two heard a loud thump behind them, they turned to see their friend unconscious. One of them ran to him.

"Kremp, Kremp you with me."

His eyes widened as he heard the short lived yell of the crocodile behind. Greninja stood on the fallen crocodiles head, no longer holding the sword with his arms crossed. Looking at the remaining grunt. The grunt turned furiously toward Greninja, roaring with slobber coming from his mouth. Started to pound his fist together.

"Oh you done did it now mate. I'll break your face in I swear I…."

Greninja dashed low to the ground toward the grunt. With only enough time to close his mouth, Greninja flew off the ground and gave him a horizontal kick in the jaw. Greninja landed in front of the grunt, watching as the grunt slowly backed up from Greninja, only to fall flat on his back motionless. Greninja began walking down the dirt road, leaving behind the grunts. He noticed that the jungle was filled with statues that looked like monkeys surrounded by vines, green barrels with warning signs on the front scattered all around. Greninja continued to see different variety of animals, crabs skittered across the ground, normal white birds flew above him, a giraffe eating leaves from the top of a tree. From the animals, to the very ground felt alien to him, and he was none the happier. The air seemed cleaner, the atmosphere however felt more primitive, he couldn't even find humans like in Kalos. Greninja picked up on creaking above him, he saw a gray worn out plane ripped in half dangling off of vines in a tall tree. Greninja closed his eyes in deep thought, ignoring the plane as he continued to walk forward. Greninja picked up the sound of a roar coming from the far distance. Greninja ran forward toward the source. The ground transitioned to sand instead of dirt. Greninja came across a rhino whose feet were tied up, laying on it's side trying to squirm forward. Greninja went beside the rhino, it growled at him for a moment. He created a mini shuriken, cutting the ropes off. The rhino slowly stood on all fours, growling straight forward. There was a house that stood sixteen feet in the air being held up by six wooden poles. The house looked like a small shack, being composed of wood with the roof being made of straw. A ladder lead to the top entrance where three of those crocodiles stood in the entrance with two floating tikis behind them.

Greninja ran underneath the shack, waving his head left and right for the rhino not to come. The crocodiles were talking to someone in an angry tone. Greninja created one big water shuriken, and threw toward the tikis. It flew up then turned vertical as it did a sharp right into the first tiki, cutting it in half as well as the one beside it. The pieces plummeted to the yellow sand. He heard the crocodiles gasp, one of them jumped down in front of Greninja without noticing him. The crocodile looked toward the path leading to the house, talking as he moved forward.

"Alright, who's the wise guy here. Come out, fight me like a man."

Greninja moved low to the ground toward the crocodile, he snuck until he was directly behind the grunt. Greninja quickly stood up and kicked the back of the crocodile's leg, making the grunt drop to his one knee. Greninja put his hand around the crocodile's mouth, lessening the yelling of the grunt. He forced the crocodile down onto his back, lifted his one leg up and slammed it down on the crocodile's head. The grunt groaned, closing his eyes in stillness. Greninja grabbed the grunt by the feet and pulled him into the shadows underneath the shack. Greninja climbed up one of the wooden poles, he reached the top leaning toward the edge of the top wooden planks of the shack. The creaking of the planks were subtle, the crocodiles continued to argue with someone.

"Old man, what did we just see? You think you pulling a fast one don't ya? Well Crun will knock some sense into him, it's just yall guys and us. King Rool wants to send that ape a message, hahaha."

Greninja turned himself upside down and leaped toward the edge. Greninja hung underneath the shack, holding onto the top of the edge. His webbed feet glued him to the bottom, moving his body slowly forward. He moved his head slightly over the edge of the plank, seeing two crocodiles standing in front of the doorless shack, unable to see who was inside. One of the crocodiles stood right in the middle of the entry way carrying a wooden club, another crocodile stood behind him wagging his short tail in front of Greninja. Greninja latched onto the grunts tail, letting himself fall from the bottom of the shack, dragging the crocodile off the edge. The grunt hollered, plummeting to the sand below. Greninja flipped right side up, grabbing one of the supporting poles with his right arm. Hanging with only one arm, Greninja watched the crocodile land back first onto the sand. The crocodile narrowed his eyes, rubbing the back of his head on the ground.

"Argh, wha...what the heck."

Greninja leaped from the pole, doing a single frontal flip before extending his right foot downward toward the grounded enemy. Greninja struck down like a sword on his head, short lived groan was all that came after as well as closed eyes. Greninja rushed back into the shadows. He begun to climb on the support poles back to the top, hearing the last distressed grunt yell.

"Klunk you knucklehead, I told you not to stand at the edge. Where be your senses?"

Greninja noticed that the edge of the planks surrounding the shack was bending down slightly. Greninja leaped toward the edge, folding his palms to him. He latched onto to the edge, forcing his body upward. Greninja swung over the edge upside down, using both feet to kick the crocodile in the chest, sending him on his back. Greninja landed on the grunts chest, looking the wide eyed crocodile in the eyes. Greninja looked up into the shack to see two monkeys standing in front of a round table. The first monkey was wrinkled in all areas, wearing clear glasses and a brown shirt with a long gray beard, standing with the aid of a wooden cane. Behind him was a shorter female monkey with a long blonde ponytail. She wore a pink hat, and a pink shirt that was tied in a knot in the middle of her stomach. Greninja stared for a moment, then was struck in the head by a club. Greninja rolled onto the planks and quickly stood back on it's feet. The crocodile stood back up, slamming his club into his palm.

"So, you did the two knuckleheads in eh. Well, a bit too slow for me you were."

Greninja held his hand out, water from his hand formed into a ball of condensed water. The crocodile charged at him with his club high. Greninja rushed forward, slamming the ball into the grunts stomach. The crocodile coughed violently, the water pulse tripled in size, engulfing the crocodiles chest. Greninja pushed it forward, flying off the planks with the grunt. It exploded in the air, sending the crocodile hurling toward the ground. Greninja felt something tap his stomach, it was the wooden cane from the old monkey. The monkey was smiling at Greninja, making high pitched sounds that he didn't understand. The female monkey jumped up and down, shaking Greninja's hand radically. Greninja narrowed his eyes, but went with the situation regardless. A rapid noise came from below, Greninja turned to see a Lucario sprinting toward the shack. Lucario stopped in front of the crocodiles below the shack, shaking his head slowly toward the unconscious crocodiles. He looked up at toward the shack, bending down for a second before leaping high off the ground. He landed on the shack's planks. Staring ferociously at Greninja, he spoke to him without opening his mouth.

"What are you doing here? I've never seen you in Smash."

Greninja scratched his head, slightly leaning his head to the left.

"Smash….what's that?"

"Now I know you're not part of this. How did you get here, I demand an answer."

The old monkey got between them, communicating to Lucario with the same high pitched grunts that he still couldn't understand. Lucario nodded, turning his attention back to Greninja. His tone became softer.

"I see, so you're the reason for the fallen Kremlings. Here I thought Pikachu beat me to it, you must know your way around combat then, i'm impressed. However, it is not safe for you, not here. I have to get you back to Kalos," He turned toward the jungle." Hmmm, but I can't now. I promised...someone I would help with a growing problem. Stay right here, you hear me. I'll be back for you."

Lucario leaped from the shack, going into a full sprint toward the jungle. Greninja turned his head toward the two monkeys. He nodded to them before jumping down from the shack as well, giving chase to Lucario. Greninja darted into the bushy jungle, moving from side to side avoiding small animals and trees. Greninja saw the speeding Lucario ahead of him, picking up the speed. Greninja slowly made his way to Lucario, without deviating his eyes Lucario spoke to Greninja.

"Stubborn frog aren't you? Very well, come if you so wish. Least I won't have to come find you. Don't however blame me if you get hurt."

The two came to a clear blue river, a rhino was sipping from it on the coast. Birds flew over it, waiting to swoop in on the unsuspecting fish flowing slowly by. Lucario kept up his momentum, jumping on the small rocks sticking out the river and to the other side where he continued to move upward. Greninja sprinted above the water, maintaining equal pacing to Lucario. A roar came from above, looked up to see a figure fly at high speed to the west. Lucario spoke.

"That might be Charizard, keep up with me now."

Lucario shifted left, jumping over the river and toward the west with Greninja running back on land in pursuit. After ten minutes of constant speeding through the jungle, they reached to what seemed to be the edge of the landmass. They touchdowned on a beach, with light brown ships beached on the sand with shields on the side of them. Three out of the twenty ships were lit on fire, Kremlings jumping off of the burning ships in a frenzy, roaring as they charged with swords in their hands toward the blazing Charizard spewing flames toward them from it's mouth. Lucario growled, rushing toward the army of Kremlings. Lucario stopped as a crack of thunder sounded off on a clear day. Lucario looked to the sky to see a ball of blue light rising from the jungle and high into the sky. The ball was sparking with strings of electricity, the sound pierced the roaring of the Kremlings. It arched downward, skydiving toward the beach like a meteor. Eight Kremlings ignored both Lucario and Charizard, gazing in the sky to this ball of light. The Kremlings backed up and began to run toward their ship. The ball of light picked up speed, electricity cracking even more violently, echoing heavily through the air. The ball of light crashed in front of the Kremlings, electric wave spread from the ball that was showing half of it's mass from the sand. As the wave of energy passed through the eight Kremlings, they all began to shake dramatically, falling to the ground while still shaking. Greninja rushed over to Lucario who held his hand out in front of Greninja.

"It's ok, he is with us."

The ball of energy planted into the sand diminished in size, revealing the Pikachu that Greninja saw before. It ran on all fours past the still shaking Kremlings to Lucario. Pikachu made eye contact with Greninja, his ears stood with wide eyes. Lucario acknowledged his confusion.

"I know I know, l don't know why he is here either. Let's just get the Master balls and be on our way. We'll interrigate Greninja later on."

Pikachu narrowed his eyes, then slowly nodded as it turned back around and ran toward the incoming barrage of Kremlings. The majority of the Kremlings around Charizard refocused their attention onto the three new pokemon. Lucario darted forward and Greninja was gearing to enter battle as well, but he quickly held his head in slight pain. His vision went slightly blurry, his attention was drawn toward the only ship that was different from the rest. A dark brown one with the tip of the ship being crown shaped. All the other ships had two sails, this one being larger than the rest held four sails with all of them bearing a crocodile shaped jaw. His vision went back to normal, his will now directed to the ship he darted toward the ship. Charizard flew into the air, then to crash himself into several Kremlings. After landing, Charizard flung it's head into the belly of one of the henchmen, tossing him into the air. Pikachu became surrounded with yellow electricity, firing a thunderbolt onto the ground. It traveled across the ground in front of several groups of Kremlings, keeping them at bay. Lucario jumped slightly off the ground toward a single Kremling. He lifted his one leg high and close to his forehead, striking it quickly and heavily on the top of the Kremlings head. The Kremling went straight down, it's head buried in the sand. Upon land, Lucario slammed the sides of his fist together. As he slowly moved them apart, a glowing stick appeared, growing in size until it was the length of his arm. Three Kremlings struck down their swords at the same time toward Lucario. He grabbed both sides of his glowing staff, the three swords colliding into the mid section of the staff. Lucario struggled to hold back the aggressors, he caught a glimpse of Greninja running past him toward the bigger ship guarded by an army of Kremlings. He hollered at Greninja.

"You dumb little...what did I just say."

Greninja ignored Lucario, kept toward his path toward the ship. The countless number of Kremlings stood close together, grabbing all their swords with both hands. Greninja extended his right hand, a large water shuriken began to form spinning as it grew larger. Greninja grasped the open hole in the middle, it stopped cold in it's tracks. He moved it in front of him, grasping it with his other hand. Greninja peaked through the open hole, watching the horde of Kremlings getting closer with each step he took. He got closer to the first Kremling within the army, he swung his sword onto the shuriken. The sword couldn't pierce this condensed shuriken, it slid onto forward as the shuriken came to the handle. Greninja went past the handle of his sword, shoving the main body of the shuriken into the Kremlings chest, pushing him to the ground. Greninja felt the pressure of each blow the Kremlings did toward the shuriken, moving at a constant speed just barely dodging the swords coming from his side instead of in front where the shuriken was, seeing bodies of Kremlings role to the side after being slammed into by the shuriken. Greninja kept blocking his way to the ship which was now only a few feet away. Greninja ran to the front of the beached ship, running completely vertical toward the top. Greninja jumped upward, landing on the edge of the ship with the shuriken just in his left hand. Greninja witnessed a brown ape with a red tie on locking hands with a huge muscular crocodile with a yellow underbelly and green skin much like the Kremlings. He wore a small gold crown with a bright red cap. His left eye was bloodshot, he spoke to the great ape within their power struggle in the middle of the ship.

"You...you stay away from my precious cargo, master balls are hard enough to get without ye fools gettin in my way, or maybe I have to remind you of the old coot at that little shack of yours is getting visitors."

Greninja noticed that on the ship's floor behind the crocodile had double doors sticking open. Roaring came from beneath the ship's floor, as well as numerous of footsteps. A little monkey came from the opening from the double doors carrying a see through bag full of small purple balls in its left hand. It wore a red shirt and cap with the same fur color as the ape. It ran on both feet and it's one free arm away from the floor entrance. Kremlings afterwards climbed out the entrance as well, the big crocodile in the middle turned his head toward them as the monkey ran toward the front of the ship jumping up and down.

"Get him ya fools, don't you want the big pay…"

He turned his head back forward to see Greninja flying forward with his leg extended outward toward his face. Upon contact, he let go of the ape's hands, falling over on his back while Greninja flipped once in the air, landing on the crocodile's belly. The ape looked at Greninja with his buggy white eyes. He puckered his lips forward, letting a high pitched groan as he tilted his head slightly to the right. Greninja turned his head back toward the ape, waving his hand back. The ape nodded, running on all fours to the front of the ship. Greninja crawled off the crocodile, standing in front of him as he slowly picked himself off the ground. Three Kremlings came to his side as five more came from the entrance below. The crowned crocodile shook his fist toward Greninja.

"You little twat, starting off on my bad side eh? Well, I got a thing for that, and it's called prison."

The crocodile extended his left hand toward the other Kremlings. One of them planted a purple ball with a white underbelly, and the letter M on the front in his hand. The crocodile laughed, tossing the ball up and down with his hand.

"You're going to be our little test subject i'm afraid. She's going to hate me for losing…"

Greninja formed a small shuriken in his hand, throwing it into the middle of the ball. The crocodile watched with one eye twitching as the shuriken sat in the middle of the electrifying ball. He crushed it in his hand, throwing the pieces off to the side. He began to jump up and down radically, roaring as he went, shaking the boat slightly.

"What am I going to tell em now? Very well, you'll be my carpet then maggot."

The crowned crocodile crossed his arms as his henchmen Kremlings circled around Greninja with their swords drawn. Greninja glanced over to the sides, not moving any other body part but his eyes. Greninja a few seconds later disappeared in a puff of smoke. The crowned crocodile unfolded his arms, clenching his fist with wide eyes.

"What did I witness, he be a phantom?"

The crocodile felt a hand latch onto his shoulder, Greninja's head poked from behind his shoulder, drawing a water condensed katana from the side. Greninja rested it on the crocodile's neck. The crocodile dared not to move, the other Kremlings watching in fear. The crowned crocodile spoke in a calm manner despite what happened.

"Hmm, crafty little one aren't ya," he folded his arms back up, now smiling."Why do you even help those jokers anyway? You a survivor, I like that, no...I respect that. No need for us to fight, I bet you don't even know what those balls were for."

Greninja saw from the top of his eyes Lucario jump high into the air and land on the front of the ship, the monkey and ape nowhere to be seen. All the Kremlings including Greninja stared at him. Lucario spoke loudly.

"What are you doing now?"

Greninja pulled the katana away from the crocodile's neck, holding it upward. The crocodile rammed the back of his head into Greninja, standing him on his back off of him. One of the Kremlings hollered at the crowned crocodile.

"King Rool," he threw his sword toward Rool, he caught it with his left hand, smiling menacingly."We will handle this scrub, do your work on that one."

"Good man," he turned toward the floored Greninja, pointing the sword toward him." It's teaching time tadpole, no one messes with the king and leaves unscathed."

He lifted the sword up and struck down toward Greninja. Greninja rolled toward the left, it sliced through the wooden boards. Greninja got back onto his feet quickly, forming another katana in his other hand, flipping them both backwards. Rool ripped the sword out from the boards, rushing Greninja with the sword high up with surprising speed. Greninja shifted toward the right, Rool swung his sword diagonally. The lifted his left sword horizontally, blocking the quick swing. The surprising force behind that swing moved Greninja six inches backwards. Greninja narrowed his eyes, biting down hard trying to keep his own sword from touching himself. Greninja slid himself to the right, his katana slid off the sword. Rool slammed the sword into the board once again. Greninja jumped toward Rool, reeling his right arm and lower body back preparing to strike. Rool rushed the blade off the boards, Greninja struck down hard toward Rool shoulder to be met with the quick blade of Rool. The impact bounced the katana off, Greninja fell back to the ground. Upon contact, Rool reeled his arm back with the sword. He came in low like his was doing an uppercut, the sword went toward Greninja from the side with great speed. Greninja threw both katanas in front of him, Rool sword went underneath them and through the middle, breaking Greninja guard, forcing his katanas into the air with the sword but still able to maintain his grip. Greninja recovered his balance, watching Rool laugh, rubbing the tip of his sword with his free hand.

"You be foolin yourself mate, for I am no mere Kremling."

He grabbed the handle of his sword with both hands and quickly swung straight down toward Greninja. Greninja crossed the katanas above him, a loud clashing of metal sounded after the successful block, but at the rate of stability for Greninja was pushed to his one knee, struggling to hold back the sword. Rool laughed even harder, applying more pressure to his strike."

"Ye played me for a fool ya know, thought ye were a phantom. Now I see ye a ghost, all scare...but no bite."

Rool released the pressure, lifting his sword slightly to the left. Greninja bent his body close to the ground looking up at Rool's sword, bringing the sword down diagonally, Greninja sidestepped to the right. As it broke through the boards, Greninja jumped on Rool's hands and jumped again slightly above Rool as he reeled his upper body back as well as his katana. Rool let one of his hands go of the handle, smacking Greninja on the side of his stomach with his upper palm. The force sent Greninja flying back first into the poles holding a flag at the very back of the ship, flopping to the ground with his eyes closed. Rool spoke as he struggled pulling the stuck sword out of the boards with his one hand.

"I see, lightweight fella aren't ya. Ye a survivor on a no protein diet that's for sure," he finally pulled the sword from the boards, resting the top of the blade on his shoulder." Atleast ye still able to stand against the likes of me, unlike that...what Krackle call it? Oh right, Scizor, that the one."

Greninja's swords melted into puddles, he pushed himself off the boards chest first. he looked up to see Rool walking toward him with the sword on his shoulder. Greninja completely picked himself up, forming two large water shurikens on each hand. He put the webbed palms on the middle of the shurikens, sticking to them like glue. He sprinted toward Rool with the shurikens on the bottom of his palm. Greninja jumped up toward Rool, leading the front of the shuriken toward Rool's face. Rool effortlessly lifted the sword in front of him, blocking the strike. Rool with his might pushed against the attack and swung diagonally as if attacking, bring Greninja down to ship level and slid greninja to the right of him. Rool lowered his right arm and charged into Greninja with his shoulder. Greninja put up his shurikens, which still picked Greninja off his feet as it made contact, forcing Greninja toward the side edge of the boat. Greninja back hit the bars of the ship, he looked down to see waves crashing against the beached ship. He looked up to see Rool holding his sword downward with only one hand. Rool struck down, the point of the sword soaring down toward Greninja's chest. Greninja slammed the shurikens together, the blade squeezed through, but the shurikens caught the end of the handle. Greninja began to sweat, staring intensely at the blade inches away from his body, his back becoming slightly more bent over the bars, pushing with all his might on the handle. Rool started laughing again calmly.

"I must admit lad, ye be bold. Ye be a twig however, and I have no place for a twig on my boat. May ye be of use in Davy Jones' Locker."

Rool felt tapping on his back, he turned his head to the left catching a glimpse of all his Kremlings on the ground unconscious. His eyes widened as he finally looked behind him to see a midair Lucario reel his right arm back with the making of a fist with showing teeth. Lucario slammed his fist into Rool's head, the force lifted Rool off his feet. Rool released the blade as he went overboard over Greninja and fell to the sea below, roaring as he crashed into the sea. Greninja fell flat onto the ship, laying on the side while breathing heavily. The water shurikens melted into puddles. Lucario aggressively grabbed Greninja's arm, forcing him to his feet.

"We're done here, time to go. Now stay with me this time."

Lucario held his one hand extended outward, a purple energy swarmed around his palm. The strings of energy collided, forming a ball of concentrated energy that grew in size with each second. When it grew to the size of Lucario's head, he thrusted it into the air. It flew for a few seconds then exploded in a puff of black smoke. He turned to Greninja once more.

"I'll send us to the Prism tower in Kalos where you will explain to us how you got here. I'm sure you have questions, but they won't matter once our business is done with you."

Charizard flew over the railing of the frontal ship carrying the ape in both hands with the monkey carrying the purple balls riding on top of him along with Pikachu. Charizard dropped the ape, he landing with ease on all fours, proceeding toward Lucario. Charizard landed beside him, Pikachu and the monkey jumped off. Lucario nodded, holding his palm behind him. A vortex formed just like the one in Kalos. Pikachu was the first to enter it, followed by the ape and Charizard. The monkey jumped up and down next to Lucario, he looked down toward the monkey, smiling slightly.

"That's right, I forgot you planted those."

Lucario reached down toward the monkey, removing his hat. On the monkey's forehead rested a small silver device with a red button on the top. Lucario took the device, resting the hat back on. The monkey jumped into the portal. Lucario pushed down on the red button with his other palm, tossing the device off the ship afterwards. Lucario grabbed Greninja's arm dragging him toward the portal. Greninja put up no resistance, the vortex lifted him off his feet and into the void. It imploded a few seconds afterward. Within ten seconds, King Rool's ship exploded from the inside. A mushroom cloud rose from the interior of the ship, flames spread to the rest of the remaining wood. King Rool rose from the water, swimming toward the shore where the remaining Kremlings came to his aid. His crown was gone, but his cape was still attached, now a darker red. He reached the shore, pushing himself upward with two Kremlings helping him up. One of the Kremlings spoke.

"King Rool, you ok sir?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rool coughed steadily," just peachy."

"I think they got all the cargo sir."

"I've noticed, get them ships off the shore. For we sail. I've got a better fish we could fry."

"Of course sir," the Kremling hollered to the army of other Kremlings." You heard him lads, we set sail."

The army of Kremlings start to make their way toward the remaining ships, pulling any unconscious Kremlings with them as they went. King Rool spoke to the Kremling on his left.

"So, what you make of that...blue toad eh?"

"Him, I saw you pinning him against the ship from below. He clearly presents no threat to us sire, he be a twig."

"Aye, but it be a pokemon alright. If it won't accept the peaceful way of that of a pokeball, than I have an excellent alternative. We shall acquire more equipment and set sail."

"Set sail to where sire?"

King Rool smiled menacingly to the Kremling," Where all the new treasure lies mate, the Kalos region."


	3. Chapter 3

Crazed nightmare: The Master controller

In the heart of the Kalos region sat a silver prism tower with blue glass going along the side. It stood as the symbol of Lumiose city, the city of light. surrounding it was a large city nestled in the north-central part of the kalos region. The tower held several dozens buildings close to it with a park surrounding the tower and buildings, separating it with the rest of the city. The area associated with the tower held the shape of a huge hexagon with ten paths going from the tower to the rest of the city going around the tower. Around the tower and city, the ground composed of gray stone. The night hung over Kalos, stars hung high in the air gleaming with as much light as the ones coming from the cities street lights and homes. The streets crowded with people along their fellow pokemon. Some of them riding on Gogoats to get around the city, gray and brown fur goats with a grassy mane. A vortex appeared underneath the tower, Pikachu was the first to land, followed by the ape, Charizard, and finally Lucario and Greninja who once again landed on his face. They stood in front of the tower's double door, casting a light upon them. Lucario closed his eyes, laying his palm against his head. Lucario spoke while shaking his head.

"Get up you fool, you got some explaining to do."

Lucario removed his palm, gazing up into the sky with a worrisome look,"Another timeskip, to think we were told these would be rare. She is going to have to look into it more. DK, you can leave the master balls here, we can handle the rest."

The ape nodded his head toward Lucario. The monkey skipped over to him, gently placing the bag of master balls beside Lucario. DK jumped back into the vortex, the monkey waved goodbye before going in as well. The vortex imploded, leaving pokemon underneath the gleaming tower. Bystanders looked at the four pokemon, applauding them for some reason before continuing on with their business. Greninja finally picked himself off the ground, dusting the dirt off his chest before facing Lucario.

"From the top now, how did you get there?"

"Same way we got here. I followed you through your vortex after the human left."

"What could have possibly made you decide to do that?"

"Curiosity."

"Well your curiosity almost got you captured, or worse. I told her we needed to tighten the length of those vortexes, now you happened. King Rool saw you with us, you just put yourself in harms sight, now to be hunted. I hope your little adventure was worth it."

Pikachu crawled beside Lucario, he looked up toward him attempting to speak in his own unique way," I saw him run off into the ship, he did help out in some way."

Lucario closed his eyes, putting the top of his right hand under his chin, supporting it with his other arm.

"You are right about that one thing, he did help in a way. I went to check on Cranky Kong and Dixie Kong to see if Rool tried to pull a fast one. Turns out Kremlings were there to threaten the two. Although, by the time I got there, they were all knocked out with only Greninja with the monkeys. Had he not been there…,"

Lucario paused for a moment, Greninja narrowed his eyes, worried of his next set of words. Lucario spoke up again.

"Alright, I suppose we could take the time to answer one question for you tonight. We will also answer a couple more tomorrow, a gift for your...acceptable work out there before we have to bid you a farewell. Now make them simple, no complex ones ok."

Greninja began rubbing the top of his head, pondering the question of choice,"Ok then, where was I for starters?"

Lucario crossed his arms, speaking in a professional manner," You were on an island known as Donkey Kong island. Now I need you to stay with me, for what I am about to say will seem crazy. The island is not within this planet, it is in it's own universe, it's own planet that's not our own. Well, I guess I made it complex myself didn't I. I'll explain the concept tomorrow, the point is the ape and monkey you just saw are part of that world. The ape's name is DK, also known as Donkey Kong. The smaller one is Diddy Kong, and the two you saved as I said before are Cranky Kong and Dixie Kong. The mad crocodile is named King , that's his full name, I believe you two met. He recently started giving us trouble, more than you can possibly comprehend. Hopefully, you'll never see him again."

Greninja looked to his right, Charizard ripped a hole in the bag, a few master balls fell onto the concrete. Lucario walked over to the bag, picking up one of the master balls.

"Strange, all that muscle for master balls."

The ball opened, a stream of blue energy flew out from the interior. Lucario stood still with wide eyes as the stream of energy touched the ground, forming a tall figure. The energy formed a full body before disappearing, leaving a pokemon standing in front of Lucario known as Scizor. This bipedal insectoid was a well known Steel/Bug type pokemon. Covered in a blood red metallic exoskeleton, having a three spiked kite shaped head. Its apparent weapons consisted of large pincers that originated from thin arms into its broad shoulders, Along the neck going slightly down its chest and its frontal abdomen had black skin not covered by the exoskeleton. Along with it's four silver wings, consisting of a thin thighs and wide calves. It's legs began to twitch before it fell to it's knees holding itself up with it's two arms. It was scratched up in all areas, breathing heavily with it's eyes closed. Lucario spoke in a low pitch.

"They're...they're filled with pokemon,"Lucario extended the master ball toward Scizor, the ball opened once more, red energy swarmed out of it. It engulfed the Scizor, becoming part of the energy as it flowed back into the interior of the master ball. Lucario looked down at the ball."It is as I feared then."

Charizard and Pikachu both looked at Lucario, Pikachu ears dropped down with heavy eyes. Lucario threw the ball toward Charizard, he caught it with both hands.

"Take it, take all of them. Go out in the wilderness somewhere and release them, for I fear this is not all he has taken."

Charizard nodded, sweeping the stray master into the bag with his arm. He grabbed it, lifting off the ground into the sky with his flaming tail being the only thing to make him somewhat visible. Pikachu patted on Lucario's leg.

"So what now?"

"We rest here, save us the lecture we'll get on Rool. Man, he is not going to be happy to hear this, not at all."

Greninja went up to Lucario, placing his webbed hand on Lucario's shoulder. Speaking in a low toned manner.

"You guys going to be ok, who is this he?"

"Not important, it won't matter come tomorrow. Just remain here and only here, don't enter any more vortexes. Rool will most likely not bother you here, and you really don't wanna end up like that Scizor."

Lucario walked out of the light radiating from the tower, laying beside the tower's leg with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed.

"I'll just rest here, no need to walk anywhere right? I'm sure Charizard will join us shortly."

Pikachu walked beside Lucario, curling up into a ball before closing it's own eyes. Greninja stared at them for a moment, crooking his head to the right with a confused look on his face. Greninja shrugged, walking over to where they rested. He laid on the ground several feet away from the others, exposed to the shining moon above. He put his two hands behind his head, taking one last look at Lucario and Pikachu, speaking one last time silently to himself.

"Different universes, easy to swallow I guess."

Greninja closed his eyes, quickly drifting off into the unconscious. Moments later, Greninja's eye shot open without any involvement by him. He was sitting on a throne made of condensed water, it was daytime with the sky being ridden of clouds. Greninja looked around him, in a wide open area surrounded by trees going around the area in a circle. In front of him held a large clear pond, decorated with an abundance of floating cupcakes with different colors and icing. Greninja leaped out of the chair with joy, walking slowly to the pond. He bent down as he went up to the edge of the pond where a pink cupcake with a chocolate bar stuck inside of the middle floated toward the edge near him. Greninja let the end of his tongue scooped up the cupcake from underneath, he held the cupcake in front of him, looking intensely at the cupcake. Greninja went to grab it, stopping midway as the cupcake began to heat up. It kept getting hotter until it burst into orange flames. Greninja gave off a quick yell as he swatted the cupcake back into the pond, rubbing his tongue slowly with narrowed eyes. He looked at the cupcake continuing to burn, then every other cupcake began to burn as well. The pond began to boil with the cupcakes sinking into the pond, along with the flames. A moment later, a big fireball shot from the middle of the pond, flying completely vertically into the sky. It kept flying until the fireball was out of sight.

Greninja then heard a loud sound, it was like glass being struck with a hammer. Greninja began to sweat as a single black line went across the sky like a crack. From that crack, more black cracks appeared, stretching further into the distance, then from all those cracks more spread. Each new crack adding to the broken sound, the sounds of forming frost filled Greninja's ears, thus filling him even more with fear. The warmth of day was replaced with a breeze that was accompanied by an arctic wind that stung Greninja like a Beedrill. Greninja breath became visible, the sky becoming more broken until finally it stopped. The world went completely silent with Greninja's breath being the only source. The sky broke completely revealing an empty veil of darkness taking the place of the broken shards of his reality. Numerous fireballs fell from this veil, heading toward the ground with great speed. They struck around Greninja, shaking the ground violently, the forest quickly caught fire all around him. Everywhere Greninja turned, a blaze of fire was engulfing all of the nature, except for the ground surrounding the pond and Greninja himself. His throne fell into a little pond, quickly evaporating in the blazing fire, yet Greninja still felt the sting of the arctic winds. The flames begun to shrink, along with the forest until they disappear completely. The forest was no more, leaving Greninja on a single piece of grassy ground with the pond still present. beyond the ground was nothing but a veil of darkness. A single misstep would send Greninja plummeting. Greninja wrapped his arms around his body, shaking furiously as his body became cloaked in frost. He looked into the pond to see a blurred image, something white and it was moving.

The image exploded out of the water, grabbing Greninja's entire body up to his neck. A large hand sporting a white glove suspended Greninja in the air. It was much larger than Greninja himself, crushing him under its tremendous strength. Greninja's eyes widened as he heard laughter echoing throughout the darkness. It was much more radical in tone with a higher pitched voice. Greninja tried to yell, the hand's grip held his throat tight, not allowing enough air to produce a sound. He tried to move his arms, under its grip, Greninja's arms felt boneless. Tried to kick, once again his legs felt dead. The laughter intensified as a bright light lit up in front of him, then another, then another. Twenty bright lights were now lit, growing in size much faster than before. The lights became fireballs, the sound of flames becoming deafening, his body completely out of energy. Greninja watched as the first fireball came closing in, he closed his eyes, feeling the heat become more intense. When the fireball hit, his vision went white, but this time he could feel the heat quickly spreading throughout his body. As each one hit, he could feel himself slipping away. He tried to open his eyes, only to be met with the same pure white that stayed in his vision. His vision quickly went to black as the heat disappeared. Through the eyes of a figureless being, he laid in the still, silent darkness.

Greninja remained silent, the sensation of a hard smack on the head forced Greninja's eyes to open. In front of him was Pikachu with slightly lowered eyes and ears sitting between Greninja's legs. Lucario and Charizard on opposite sides of him, staring at him with worry. Greninja's spoke, gasping for air.

" What….happened?"

Lucario was the first to respond,"You went berserk in your sleep, a bad dream I suppose?"

Greninja rested his right hand on his own head, lowering it toward the ground.

"Yes, it's been the same one for a while now."

"Same one, as if this isn't the first time?"

"It always comes to a dark world, but now I now know it was a white hand that was crushing me."

" Wha...what, whose hand?"

" I don't know, it was by itself."

Lucario violently grabbed Greninja by his shoulders, the shock forced Greninja to look up at Lucario. Lucario looked him dead in the eye before yelling at Greninja with aggression.

"Did this hand float in the air with a white glove on, and happen to laugh in a crazed manner. Speak now, I demand an answer!"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Lucario slowly backed his hands off of Greninja, still making eye contact. The three pokemon looked at each other with wide eyes. Lucario looked at Pikachu, speaking in a low tone.

"You don't think Crazy Hand do you?"

"It seems like it."

Greninja waved his hands in front of them, gaining all their attention simultaneously,"What are you talking about, who is this Crazy Hand?"

Lucario lowered his eyes, placing his right arm on Greninja's shoulder," You really want to hear it from me?"

Pikachu's eyes shot up with a smile on his face, his ears sprung up. He waved his hands up and down standing on his two feet, obtaining Greninja's attention before speaking.

"Or would you whether hear it from our leaders."

Lucario rushed his hand off of Greninja looking down toward Pikachu. He responded to that comment with a loud tone,"What did you say? We are not…"

Pikachu turned toward Lucario, narrowing his eyes and shaking his one finger at him,"How can you dream what you never seen, considering how he helped out on Donkey Kong island one can only say it was fate."

"He is no better than a civil…"

"If it doesn't work out we can always send him back."

"What you mean if...you know what sure, lets just do what Pikachu says shall we."

Lucario got up, walking away from the group while. He threw his hands in the air as he mumbled to himself. Pikachu spoke to Greninja with a happy tone.

"Don't worry about him, he just calling it in."

"Calling what in?"

"You'll see."

Lucario turned around,"She is coming right now."

"That wasn't long at all."

Pikachu ran to Greninja's side, peering into the night sky. Greninja took notice that Lucario and Charizard was looking in the same direction as Pikachu. Greninja scratched his head, wondering what were they looking for. Five large vortexes bursted open above the city. From the two largest vortexes came two large black hovering ships. The huge ships were shaped like the letter I , the bottom half extended outward a bit with a red light bulb coming from the front. It went upward, it's middle section maintaining a straight line with black coloring and a multitude of red glowing dots coming from it. The back was more extended than the front, acting as the wings with a rectangular panel showing from each end. Underneath held a large fan glowing with red lights and holes projecting a blue flame. The ship was littered with white lights, hovering in place as the remaining vortexes remained open. The rest of the vortexes shot out large blimps. These blimps consisted of two dark blue balloons, carrying a large metal main body that was built like a pirate ship. Greninja held his finger toward the ships before speaking.

"Umm, what am I looking at?"

Lucario looked down toward Greninja,"Our mobile bases, and home I suppose."

"Why you need a…"

"You'll see soon enough."

Lucario held his hand out, a vortex opened up in front of him. Lucario spoke as he walked into the vortex without turning his head.

"See you guys in the hanger."

The vortex sucked him up, Charizard gave off a cheerful roar before flying into the air toward the ships. Pikachu grabbed onto Greninja's hand, attempting to pull Greninja toward the vortex. Greninja nodded, Pikachu jumped away from him and into the Vortex. Greninja picked himself off the ground and toward the Vortex. It picked him off his feet, once again leaving the Kalos region behind. He maintained his cool, speeding through the vortex. He saw the end of the vortex, a gray ground laid before him. Greninja landed on all fours on metal plating. Greninja faced a large rectangular opening in front of him that covered one end of the wall to the next, looking out into the night sky. Greninja walked over to the opening, looking down to see the Kalos region shining in the night. He moved his head slightly too far, hitting an invisible force that glowed blue around his head. He heard Lucario holler.

"Turn the other way genius."

Greninja turned to see a large hanger housing alike smaller ships in eight neat columns of ten. Each ship had a skinny pyramid shaped hull, gray in color with a dark orange tinted window frame in the pilot seat. The ship held two long wings on the side, shaped like a kitchen knife. Around the ships shoulders, four additional purple wings laid next to the pilot seat, two on each side. An abundance of humans shaped figures walked around the hanger, all dressed in gray uniforms with a blue visor and a rifle strapped to their arm. In the middle of the hanger, Lucario was sitting on top of one of the hovering ships, Pikachu was waving toward Greninja with a smile. He jogged to them, Pikachu was the first to speak.

"Welcome to the Galactic Federation."

A crane from above grabbed the hover spacecraft that Lucario was on. He jumped off as the ship was carried to the top of the hanger then carried to the left through an open hole. Lucario crossed his arms.

"This is where we do our own private operations, aside from smash of course."

"What is this smash you keep talking about?"

Lucario ignored Greninja, focusing his attention toward Pikachu,"I really don't have the patience for this right now, I have five matches tomorrow, one of which is early in the morning. Once management gets here, I'm gone."

Greninja narrowed his eyes toward Lucario, forming three water shurikens in his hand.

"You little…"

Before Greninja could throw them, two large doors slid to the sides in the very back of the hanger. Greninja melted the shurikens to the sight of a large creature bending down through the doors. Lucario began to walk in the direction of this creature as well as Pikachu, Greninja followed closely behind. As he got closer, he could identify unique features of this four legged creature. It took the shape that closely resembled that of a Giraffe, although it looked like a pokemon its type was unknown to him. Its body mostly consisted of a gray and white coloration, with green eyes with red pupils and gold on it's pointy feet, and head. The mane was part of it's head, flowing away from the main body and almost in the same shape as it's tail. Along with the extrusions from the neck's sides and top of all its legs, a golden cross-like wheel attached to the middle of its round like torso.

Pikachu and Lucario walked toward this towering creature, Greninja followed closely behind. They met halfway, the creature stared down at them. It spoke with a high pitched voice that echoed throughout the hanger.

"I'm hopeful that thy struggle was for not?"

Lucario responded,"No worries, the master balls were acquired."

"Splendid, excellent work as always."

"That's not all though...we were wrong at first."

"Oh, how so?"

"They weren't moving empty nests, they already held pokemon."

The creature rose it's voice, its body glowing a red aura,"What, that...reptilian scum. How dare he, this cannot be forgiven. Whatever he means to do cannot be holy."

"I'll make sure he gets punished for this, you can count on that."

"He should thank his heavens I don't descend upon him this very second."

The pure creature rose its head with the aura dissipating, staring at Greninja,"Ahhh, is he one of the captured pokemon?"

"Oh him, not exactly. He...helped us in a way."

"Huh, curious as to how he helped?"

"Umm...where to start. He beat up a few Kremlings…"

"Kremlings, but they reside in Donkey Kong Island. If he was never captured then...what in the world was he doing there?"

"Well...it's complicated, and simple."

"Can only be one or the other, which is it?"

Lucario took a deep breath, looking the creature in the eye,"He came through a vortex."

"Whose if I may ask?"

"Ours."

"And how was this allowed to happen, did you bring him along?"

"No, of course not. He must have rushed in when we went through."

"I see, this may not be the fault of you, but this is a concern nevertheless. Still, lighten my dark mood with his deeds,"The pure being turned it's head toward Greninja." You say he fought Rool."

"Well he was losing, but allowed Donkey Kong to escape. Beaten a few Kremlings that threatened Cranky Kong and Dixie."

"Hmm, interesting indeed. Most normal pokemon don't last too long against the reptile, you have my thanks. This begs a question however, why bring him here?"

"Oh well that is all Pikachu's idea, he will be the one to discuss all of that with you. Now if you would excuse me, I got to get up early."

The pure being turned back to Lucario,"Very well, you're dismissed."

Lucario bowed, walking past the creature and through the doors behind it. It turned its attention toward Pikachu.

"Now what is this you wish to speak?"

Pikachu cheerfully waved its hands up and down, speaking happily as well.

"Lucario spoke about his fighting talent, much like our other two Chasers. I think we should not only recruit him, but make him part of Smash."

"At this time, that is a tall order. On the contrary however, we could always use another Chaser, one short of our original number we are. He performed against a Kremling, yet they do not compare to our fighters, you know this all too well."

"But…"

The being looked back at Greninja," But I suppose if he does pass the trial for all newcomers, he could be entered on short notice There is room for more pokemon for the roster after all."

"Is that a yes then?"

The creature remained silent for a moment before looking back at Pikachu.

"Alright, i'll trust thy judgement. However, if he chooses to not partake in this, we cannot hold him. Until my co-partner comes along, i'll leave it to you to get his ok.,"He turned his attention toward Greninja."As for you my friend, I am Arceus. May you find solitude with us, we shall meet again shortly."

A large portal slightly bigger than Arceus appeared behind him, he turned toward it, walking into it. He leaped into it before it collapsed into oblivion. Greninja bent down, poking Pikachu on the head.

"Something felt odd about him, very odd."

Pikachu turned around, maintaining the same innocent smile,"Of course, he is a legendary after all."

"Never seen one, but ok."

Pikachu eyes slowly went downward along with it's eyelids, still maintaining the smile,"You don't know what kind of legendary, do you?"

"What, he a special legendary or something?"

Pikachu tapped Greninja on the leg, Greninja crossed his arms in irritation,"I guess it's normal, how would you know really."

"Sure, just tell me who this co-partner is already."

"Do you truly want to know?"

"Ummm...sure, beats laying down with these dreams I have."

Greninja felt the grip of a soft hand, followed by a womanish voice that echoed throughout the hanger.

"Brilliant, another subject to tire."

Greninja turned to see another Gardevoir standing over him. He stood straight up, facing her

Greninja stood straight up, turning his head to see a Gardevoir standing behind him, holding a neutral expression. She slowly lowered her hand, clasping her hands together behind her back before speaking again.

"First time I snuck behind a ninja of sorts," She gave off a weak smile."Must lack awareness. Thou surely didn't seem that out of focus at Kalos."

"Kalos? Are you the…"

Gardevoir closed her eyes, bowing before Greninja with her left arm going across her chest.

"I am indeed, the Gardevoir from a previous experience. It's a pleasure."

"How you know that I…"

"That thou are the actually Greninja I know, thy brain waves from the past give me hints," Gardevoir rose straight up again, folding her arms behind her back." I'm afraid any more info thou desire will mean very little if thou choose not to join us. Pikachu will be thy guide, until I hear yes, my lips are sealed."

"But what is it that i'm...?"

Gardevoir quickly turned her head away from Greninja, shutting her eyes from his view. He threw up his hands, turning toward Pikachu who was scratching his head with narrow eyes and a smile. Greninja bent down on one knee before speaking.

"Ok then, will you finally tell me?"

Pikachu eyes narrowed, still trying to maintain an optimistic view with a smile" Sure, Smash is short for a fighting event across several worlds. it's sorta like a tv show where people watch you fight for fame and recognition."

Greninja held his webbed hand out toward Pikachu, pikachu halted his speech.

"Let's stop on several worlds, please don't rush past that."

"Oh right, it's like with Donkey Kong Island. That is one of many worlds where the contestants reside from to fight."

Greninja's eyes widened, his tone became much calmer,"Oh, like how humans take their pokemon across the world in those big buildings to fight."

Pikachu's ears quickly stood up, he waved his arms up and down in excitement. Pikachu responded with cheerfulness.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Well then, I always wanted to be part of those things...why not, i'll join this so called Smash."

"Great, i'll tell Arceus I got your ok. Gardevoir will fill in the rest."

Pikachu ran off, rushing past the open doors and down the green hallway. Greninja stood up, shaking his head with a slight groan. Gardevoir appeared on his right, bending down slightly with a straight face. She spoke in a calm manner.

"Thou look dissatisfied?"

"It would help if I saw what Smash actually looked like."

"Oh no worries there, that's where I am training thee. It's alot to take in, and thy not even five percent aware of the bigger picture, the grand scale of things is beyond anything that even we could of conceived. It is quite a shame though, I can't train thee at this very moment. We shall wait until the further notice, i'll get thee fed and you'll be ready for the basics. I'll pace thee according to the time Arceus sets thee around."

"Suuure, where do I sleep in the meantime?"

Gardevoir placed her left palm on Greninja's head, his vision quickly zoned out like a tv, seeing nothing but a white space. Greninja felt weightless, his figure was non-existent. Within one second, his vision returned. He found himself within a small square room, somewhat lit up by a single green bulb on the ceiling. The only thing within this room was one double stacked bed with black bars linking the two beds along with white sheets, white covers, and two pillows on the bottom bed. Greninja fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he stared at Gardevoir, she stared back.

"What's wrong with thee? As if thou saw a ghost."

"What did you just do?"

"I used teleport, you've never been teleported before?"

"No!"

"You're going to have to build a spine quickly here, I assure thee it's a painless procedure as thou just witnessed. However, back to thy quarters. I'm afraid we don't have a rightful room for a pokemon of thy stature. If thou pass the trial, the Galactic Federation will procure thee a more fitting room. Until then, this is thy quarters. I shall call upon thee when the time is right."

Before Greninja could utter another word, she teleported once again. Becoming a bright light forming a diamond before instantly collapsing into oblivion. Greninja picked himself off the floor, thoughts ran through his mind in a frenzy, unable to make sense of it all. Greninja dismissed the current situation, laying himself over top of the covers. He crossed his arms over behind his head, crossing his legs over one another. Minutes went by, Greninja body shakened by the turbulence of the ship, the noises of metal clashing against the metal ground as soldiers went across the outside of his room. His thoughts transferred to his near death encounter with Rool. His frustration toward the crocodile drifted him off into the unconscious.

Greninja's eyes shot open on their own accord. He found himself within the same dark world, empty of sound. He quickly threw his hands in front of his face, comforted to see his being still in existence. He found himself laying down on nothing. Below him, above, and around held tiny spots of light that gleamed in the darkness. He took a deep breath, fearing the outcome. He picked himself off the ground, forming a water condensed katana in each hand. He swung them backwards, now holding them the opposite way. He hung his body low to the ground, searching left and right for movement. Shortly after, a sinister laugh bursted into life. It seemed more civilized, calmer than the night before. A vortex opened up from a distance, purple and black circled around each other as a white gloved hand slowly floated out of the vortex. The vortex collapsed on itself, leaving Greninja alone with the floating hand, the laughing still present. The hand curved itself upside down, from it's palm came a glowing ball of light that grew in size. The hand threw the ball into the air, turning itself back around before smacking the ball toward the ground. It collided into the ground, slightly melding into the darkness. It slowly deflated into the ground, becoming nothing more but a bright spot. The laughing ceased, but not Greninja's ever growing curiosity.

The light quickly began to spread, dashing past Greninja's feet and outward beyond what the eye could see. Greninja stood straight up, frantically looking around him as every spot of darkness was eaten away, replaced by this bright light. The light soon gave way to a different environment. As it dissipated, his surrounds was now that of a far different sight. He saw himself now standing in outer space. Stars were sprinkled all around him within the dark blue plain of existence. Masses of bright gases, ranging from many different colors lit around him in huge collective proportions, blue comets shooting past him with great speed, filling his ears with a loud swooshing sound like the planes he heard from Kalos. He looked down to see a blue spinning planet, dotted with white moving gases, and green masses carved into it. Greninja was astounded by the sight, it was beyond anything he could have possibly conceived. It held a foreign sight, but strangely attractive setting that he couldn't steer his mind from. The hand closed itself, extending up finger, pointing upward. Greninja looked up, seeing a massive orange sun floating above him. Flames erupted from this star, the noise of magma clashing against magma much like the waves of the beach, the heat it produced though was comforting, not lethal. The what would have been laughter became a sophisticated voice, it spoke to Greninja, pointing toward him.

"Greninja, it is time."

Greninja threw his swords in front of his face, standing still while giving the hand a fierce look. It continued.

"Greninja...Greninja...Greninja."

His vision began to go pure white, losing all sight and sound of his environment.


	4. Chapter 4

Trial and Error

Greninja eyes shot wide open, he lifted his chest straight up, attempting to maintain his breathing. Waking up in the same dark green lit room, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed, holding his head in distress. A womanish voice spoke within his mind.

"There we go Greninja, oversleeping on the first day will not be tolerated."

Greninja looked around the room, seeing nothing but the door and his bed. The voice spoke again.

"Thou won't find me in there, this conversation is telepathic. Will thee just think."

Greninja grasped his head, speaking through his mind instead.

"What time...is it?"

"Time will not be today's challenge. Now gather thy scattered mind and move about, the training area is not too far from where thou are. The distance is a perfect reason why I put thee in that room, no need to thank me."

"So let me get this straight, you are the Gardevoir I know, right?"

"Yes, the supervisor with Arceus. I'll explain more during our time, now rise trainee, rise up and become a rookie. Take a right when thee leave, you'll be right where thou need to be."

Greninja stepped onto the warm metal floor, proceeding to the metal door, stretching his arms into the air. As he got close, the door split into two down the middle, opening up on opposite sides. A corridor with bright blue metal plating on the walls, black floors, and blue lighting from the rectangular light sources above. He stepped out, proceeding to the right. Along the corridor held doors of the same caliber, A floating machine went hovering over and past him. It was shaped like a large disk, two weapons of sorts on both sides. An invisible aura surrounded the disk as it went up and down slightly. A black rectangular line went in front and behind the disk, curving slightly like a smile into the silver smooth surface. The lighting from the sources of light reflected off of it, along with the blurred reflection of Greninja's face. Along the black line held a large blue moving dot, shifting back and forth between the edges of it's black visor. Greninja slowed his paced, slightly frightened of this hovering alien tech that ignored him due to his ignorance. Immediately, he did not belong, but he felt like he was inclined to continue walking down the corridor. He followed this alien craft to what would surely be the unknown.

He walked along the corridor, seeing a white light ahead. The disk rushed ahead of Greninja, going into this bright room, then turning to the left. He progressed until he was a few feet away from the new bright room. The closer he got, the more the sounds of muffled conversations became apparent. The sounds of machinery clashing against one another, undefinable about of footsteps. It comforted Greninja knowing he would see humans, a familiar sight, but dreadful of the unknown that would approach him just because he too was an alien. Greninja went through the open entry way, he shifted his gaze to the left, his eyes widened. An enormous room, full of life. Closest to him held three escalators going along the pathway to the next door, going down to the lower floor where most of the people were communicating, or working. The first thing to capture his attention was the large amount of armored soldiers along with men and women dressed in white lab coats crowding around these tables with a crystal in the middle of it. From the top of this crystal shot out a light that formed a very clear screen of a hovering rectangular video, the sound was very definable as well. Along the ceiling held the Arwings getting hoisted in the air by cranes from the tables below, going through the open holes in the room above. In the far distance held rooms with see through glass on the second floors within the room, as well as the bottom. There held four hourglass shaped structures going along down the room. Connected to these hourglass structures was a sort of computer carved into the structure where the people in lab coats stood in front. There was a walkway connected to the second floor between the rooms above, going across the rooms in either a straight line, or a loop.

As Greninja took a step on the escalator, the machine moved the staircases down for him, moving on it's own accord. Greninja froze, staring down at the self moving staircase. As he was about halfway down, he heard loud footsteps approaching from behind from where he came. Fearing the unknown, he begun to form a large water shuriken without looking back. He closed his eyes, tilting his head down as he tuned into the approaching footsteps. The noises clashed against the escalator, the vibrations spread to Greninja's body. His eyes shot open, he lifted the shuriken behind him, holding it up as a shield. A heavy force clashed against the shuriken, sending Greninja flying all the way down to the bottom. As his back hit the ground, Greninja rolled to the back of his neck, using his free hand to push himself off the ground. He flipped himself back up, landing several feet away from the escalator. His shuriken dissipated, he then witnessed two animals land on their feet in front of him, heads tilted down with one fist into the ground. Greninja tilted his head a little, letting out a confused grunt as he straightened himself up. He looked at the beings, one being a flaming ape, and the other being a tall brown bunny. He recognized them as Infernape and Lopunny.

Lopunny was a tall bipedal like Greninja. With the looks of a bunny, but the motion of a human. Known to be a normal type rabbit-like Pokémon with a dark brown fur and a short, round tail. Possessing pink eyes surrounded by the remaining eye's darkness, a long spike a fluffy cream colored acted as its eyebrows. Along with the pink nose, it had long ears going down its sides with an abundant patch of cream colored fur as well as small patches on its wrist and legs. Infernape on the other hand while being bipedal like the other two was a Fire/Fighting type Pokemon. Taking the form of a primate, it consisted of mostly reddish brown coloration with few batches of white fur on the torso, head, and feet. Its head held a calm flame that never attempted to spread, golden plates on several parts of the body. Possessing round ears and blue eyes, also having a long reddish brown tail. Simultaneously, their heads rose toward Greninja. The energetic duo smirked as they both stood up quickly, Infernape lifting his left leg up, placing his knee to his stomach. He stretched both his arms to his right to the fullest extent, Lopunny did the same thing, only in the opposite direction within synch of Infernape. Still within synch, they slammed their foot to the ground, stretched their other legs away from them in the opposite directions. Their arms created after images, quickly being brung to their chest, opening their palm as they thrust it outward in of them. As they maintained that pose, Gardevoir spoke again.

"Judging by thy sudden confusion, I suppose you've met Infernape and Lopunny. They'll be helping me train thee today, but first thy health."

"What you mean health, I am perfectly fine."

"Nay, thou haven't eaten. Hunger is not perfection Greninja."

Greninja felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he turned to see a pale woman with a white lab coat on and nearly see through green glasses. She smiled at him, adjusting her glasses before speaking.

"Are you the pokemon she mentioned?"

Before he could utter a word she responded,"Oh I see, if you could follow me please."

Greninja thought,"Who was she talking to?"

"Me, she was talking to me. It just so happens I can talk to anyone from almost anywhere, it's pretty convenient."

Greninja took a deep breath following the woman into the closest room to them, he looked back one last time to see Lopunny waving at him with her pom pom like arms, and Infernape standing on all fours. On the far left side of this room's exterior frame, a silver handle stuck out of the glass frame. She turned the knob, pushing the door forward into a room wide and somewhat long in length. The room held light blue walls, complemented by clean white floor panels with black panels dotted within the plain color every four squares upward. The ceiling held several open vents, spilling out a warm breeze of air, along with the holes in the ceiling covered up with a see through material, letting out a white light. Along the sides held numerous amount of beds with humans of different ethnicities laying in the beds, getting acquainted by their caregivers. The woman took her to the closest empty bed, blue sheets with a white bed, wheels for feet. Next to it was a white, looked like a dresser. On the lower section held two large doors with four mini doors just above them. In the mid section held capsules, holding many utensils. The upper layer consisted of two doors of the same variety below. Beside the table were several computers standing side by side, all of which were blank. The woman took her glasses off, resting them onto the surface of the table before speaking.

"Please, lay here."

Greninja laid into the bed, resting his head on the sole pillow there, clasping his hands together on his stomach. Gardevoir spoke.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Can you please go into detail on what this Smash is?"

"It's basically an competitive fighting tv show. Through the vortexes, we travel to other worlds to duel it out, representing our worlds you could say. Across our world where thou and I stem from, their network is connected to our network, broadcasting fights around the world. It gets complex with the more primitive worlds however. Now with the whole world dilemma, how that can even be a thing in the first place...let me put it like this. We didn't even know of each other, the worlds were not parallel, unconnected. An entity known as Master Hand, basically a large floating hand. He went about capturing pokemon, dispersing them into portals, our Pikachu was one of the victims. I suppose i'll tell you of his tale, he was teleported to another world much like how you ended up in Donkey Kong Island. He went through this strange land, to find pokemon being locked into cages with the help of a young man of sorts with a green hat. This mute knight tried to capture Pikachu, and reasonably retaliated. Within their struggle, Master Hand came through a portal, dropping off armored soldiers, which came from the Galactic Federation mind you. Master Hand shot the cages into bits with fireballs, freeing the prisoners. Within the confusions, all factions started to fight one another. The Galactic Federation only saw monsters and armored threats, the knights saw aliens and monsters, the pokemon only saw evil syndicates, it was the start of a disastrous war."

"This war between the factions spread across all the worlds, causing confusion and fear, ultimately nearly lead to the unstability of our world had it spread to the other regions. This war went by the name of Universal Peril. After that series of incidents, and the Master Hand threat has been dealt with, we noticed something about these vortexes. They could be harvested, used for our own means. That was the start of the healing process. It's a rather long tale for someone of thy ignorance."

Greninja's body tensed as he witnessed the woman place a cold circular object onto his chest. She lifted the object off his chest slowly, smile to him before speaking in a calm manner.

"Your heart sounds ok, but i'll double check. Now it would appear that you understand human speech, is that correct?"

Not trying to have her think of him being incompetent, he nodded his head. She nodded back, she went to one of the computers on the side. Hanging below one of the computers were cords that connected to six gray pads. She took two of those pads, taking great care with placing one of them onto Greninja's arm, taping it three times before moving around the bed to his other side. Greninja calmed himself, remembering that people in general posed no threat to him. Having no real friends here made him uneasy, but not to the extent of his dreams, and the technology that circled around him. He shifted his eyes upward, communicating with Gardevoir.

"Master Hand, so he really is real."

"Yes, I suppose thou already met. Given with the information Pikachu gave me."

The pain he thought was made up in his dreams returned, casting a slight burning sensation as he thought about it, he became disgusted as he continued.

"It has been happening, for a few days, maybe a week. I had dreams...but...nothing to where I felt real pain. Now to hear it's a real thing, and that it is an entity of destruction...makes me uneasy."

"Be mindful Greninja that this is a powerful entity, one that could match even Arceus. If it could penetrate thy mind, it would not surprise me one bit."

He glanced up to see the woman patting him on the head with a sincere smile before she returned to her business" Actually, Lucario spoke of a Crazy Hand."

"Pardon the confusion, Pikachu must have slipped up the two. They're actually two hands, Master and Crazy. Just by the name, thou can imagine how Crazy Hand can be."

"I did notice a difference, between the two. During the time these dreams began, the hand I encountered first was crazed to me...wrapping me in his grip….it felt like...I was dying."

"Yes, unfortunate indeed," There was a long pause on Gardevoirs side. He heard what seemed to be a long breath before she spoke again."Let's move on to the next question shall we."

Before Greninja could continue fulfilling his curiosity, he found both his arms, legs, and parts of his chest covered in the gray pads. He looked over to see that you could attach more of those cords to the computer. He noticed a beeping sound, showing on one of the computers, a black screen showing all kinds of numbers and words he didn't understand. All he could really identify was the line going across the screen, rising in height as the beeping went on, and an actually number reading ninety five. The woman patted Greninja on the head once more before she reassured him.

"Your heart rate just shot up, no need to be surprised by any of this, you'll be just fine under my care."

She went to another computer, this one much bigger in a rectangular fashion, it showed a picture of a Greninja in a strange stature, standing straight up with both his arms stretched outward to the fullest extent. She looked to the screen with serious intent in her eyes, holding her one hand underneath her chin, concerning moans came from her. Gardevoir spoke up again.

"Just great, we don't have thy species on file."

"Please talk to where I can understand."

"Humans in our world uses these devices known as pokedexs to understand a pokemon more, a collective database lets just say. Since thy generation is new, I suppose we are still in the process of collecting our data, my guess is we have never caught a Greninja, so we have nothing to compare thy readings to."

"Sooo….what now?"

"We'll just have to wait to catch another Greninja."

"You can just catch me."

"Nay, once I get thee fed, thy going in the simulator."

Greninja drew his consciousness to the last place he saw the nurse, she was nowhere to be seen. Gardevoir spoke.

"Relax, I ordered her to get thee fish, just stay put. Oh, and thou can go about removing those pads, useless in thy state."

Greninja went about removing the pads on his legs first, thinking his thoughts to Gardevoir in the meantime.

"Does every other….planet have a giant ship like this?"

"Oh no, definitely not. Well, not for what we use it for."

"And what do you use it for?"

"Well...can thou recall King K. Rool?"

"How could I forget."

"Some of these worlds hold villains just like that, and have gained the ability to use vortexes, causing trouble in the other worlds. However, it never really started after the Master Hand mess, but after another tragedy that was much worse than that. It is written as the Subspace Emissary Disaster. The Galactic Federation came to Arceus with a proposal to keep an eye on the villains. Arceus enlisted the pokemon fighters that you just saw, we are called Chasers. Now we are looking at you Greninja, to see if you are capable of becoming both a smasher, and a Chaser."

"I see, so Lopunny and Infernape are part of Smash?"

"Ehhh….not exactly. Thou see, much like thee, they currently aren't involved in Smash. Once again, much like thou, they possessed an abnormally high combat rating without a master. Through our studies in pokemon environments, one of the Lopunny's and Infernape's were showing high activity in combat. Usually, a tranquilizer would be enough to put any Lopunny down, but the one thou saw not only attempted to shake off it's effects, but knocked out most of the platoon that was sent to investigate the creature. She also possessed one special trait, the ability to mega evolve without a trainer. The effects of the drug eventually took root, and I insisted that she be brought to me. Another incident like this occurred with Infernape as well. It's the same thing with thee, not only did thou best multiply Kremlings that have been known to capture pokemon, but thou survived a duel with King R. Rool. Not only that, but all those events took place because of thy own will, not because thou were boxed in. It gives ground to reason why Pikachu would want thou to be more than just a Chaser."

"Hmmm, must admit, it is nice to hear that I am recognized for my efforts."

Greninja's focus was severed from Gardevoir when he noticed two plates full of fish stacked upon one another floating toward him with a white aura around it. Greninja seen this once before, the aura was reminiscent of a psychic type pokemon. He quickly conjured up a fight with an Alakazam he once had. He stood by his trainer, a young boy who gave the orders to attack him. The vivid image of Alakazam surrounded by a white aura, fallen trees within the wood suddenly gaining the power of flight, covered in the same light of Alakazam. The plates in between Greninja's legs, the light disappearing with the hovering. The fish looked to be salamon, one would think they were picked right from the water where they were suffocated and put on a plate. It's silver skin still smooth as a living being, blank yellow eyes wide open, deprived of the life it once had. Greninja figured it was Gardevoir, he untangled his tongue around his neck, wrapping the tip of his tongue around one of them without the use of his hands. It bore the temperature of death, cold as the pond he would sleep next to on a bright summer day. He stuck the fish into his mouth whole, along with his tongue. Despite the squishiness of the remaining organs, he found the fish quite pleasing to his taste buds with his face lighting up. A satisfying moan came from him as he gulp the chewed pieces down, reeling his tongue out for the next. He retreated his tongue as the voice of a little boy pierced his mind.

"Is it good Greninja?"

Greninja looked around in front of him, resting his head back onto the pillow when he understood that would be pointless. The voice spoke again.

"I'm down here."

Greninja lifted his head up, looking over the left side of the bed. He saw a Ralts smiling at him. A warm sensation spread across Greninja's body, he let out a smile as best he could as his tongue progressed toward his next meal. Greninja began to think his words.

"Hey, you're the Ralts from before."

"Yeah, brought me here after we left. Nice to see you again."

In that moment, Gardevoir intervened," Ralts, what happened to drawing?"

Ralts dimmed his head down, his cheeks bright red"Oh, sorry . The lady was in a rush, I wanted to help."

"No no, it's quite alright. Greninja could use a lift in spirits considering all things."

Greninja intervened,"Pardon me, but I am now curious about what you said. I have a high combat rating, don't all Greninjas fight like me?"

"Well...you see, it is true that pokemon can be advanced fighters, but that really stemmed from human interference. Judging by the fact thou were never caught, or by the fact thou had little human interaction outside of combat, thou were self-taught. Like I said before, Lopunny took out quite a few Federation soldiers under the effects of a tranquilizer which would normally put them down quickly. When she was brought onto the ship, when the effects wore off she recommenced the fighting. I was able to calm her down, and thats when I saw her burning passion for the fight, I felt it within her mind. I knew she would have made a perfect Chaser. This is the same instance we saw with Pikachu against another combatant. The same fire that Pikachu saw in thee, and we hope that maybe...just maybe...thou can represent in Smash."

"Well, I will try my best not to disappoint."

Greninja's tongue began hitting nothing but the plate, he looked over to see two empty plates. He realized that he unawarely ate all the fish. He wrapped his tongue back around his neck. Looked toward the ceiling, stiffening his body as a soft sensation rested onto his stomach. He looked down to see two fluffy cream colored clouds of fur resting on his stomach. From his right, Lopunny rose from below his right side, holding her head up with both arms resting on the bedside as she smiled in his direction. She spoke her own method of speech in a delighted tone.

"Hi cutie, you feeling good yet?"

His heart sped up, taken by surprise by the unexpected wording. He blushed slightly before responding.

"Yes actually, just waiting to fight now."

Gardevoir intervened,"I'm glad to hear it. Lopunny, be a doll and show Greninja to the simulator."

Lopunny rose straight up, her creamy colored ears slid off his stomach, hanging by her side. She threw her arms, closing her eyes as she gave off a cheerful holler. The plates glowed a white aura again, floating away from the bed to the side Ralt's stood. Lopunny reached over with one hand, grasping onto Greninja's arm. She playfully pulled, Greninja's body moved slightly up the bed. Her strength surprised him, a delicate pokemon possessing such effortless force, it was starting to sink in how she defeated all those soldiers. Greninja jumped off the bed, nodding to Lopunny. She turned toward the door, still grasping Greninja's arm. Greninja followed closely behind, afraid trailing behind would have her tear his arm off. He looked back to see Ralt's leaning over the leg of the bed, waving to Greninja. He went back outside with the unknown technology. Lopunny was humming cheerfully to her, swaying her head side by side as soldiers got out of their way. She pulled him directly toward the other side. There held another circular room behind a see through glass. He was midway to the other side, taking a peek at one of the rectangular videos playing. The dozens of soldiers were cheering on two humans who appeared to be fighting on some kind of stadium. One of the combatants punched someone so hard it sent them flying to the very end of the screen. All that came after that was a white explosion, the sudden spike in volume from the explosion almost overshadowed the short lived scream of the fighter that seemingly exploded. Greninja's heart dropped, his eyes widening. He was glued to the screen, questioning the safety of his well being. He began to fear for the worst, would he actually die here. His feet began to slow down, only to be pulled back into normal pace by the Lopunny who seemed to be nonchalant to the human suddenly exploding.

He began to think of all the pokemon that inhabited his world, how many Lucario's there must be. Could his rude behavior be from constant stress of wondering if he'll live the next day, to save him from this nonsense. Was he the first Lucario, or the third. What of the mindset, Pikachu made it seem as if it was going to be fun. He remembered the times he would spy on pokemon battles in the Kalo's region. He saw pokemon get hit with great flames that could destroy villages, electric moves that could change the very skies, and even some who glow brightly only to self-destruct in a mass of energy that decimated the ground. Those pokemon however get back up after receiving those blows, and in some cases after dealing it. They smile like respected soldiers who happened to be on the opposite side, walking off the battlefield like nothing happened. This was not the case here, the figure that went off the stage never returned. All that stood was the blue suited man surrounded in red flames in the middle of the stage, roaring to the skies as the crowd went wild as well as the soldiers viewing from a distance. Arceus is trying to get him a match, in three attempts you have to win. Would it be like King R. Rool where he is beaten into an inch of his life, before released to heal up for another beating. His entire mindset was corrupted with negative thoughts as he was pulled through the room's door. With a tv show where you have a dozen worlds at your disposal, was he just expendable, just to be used for the audience's pleasure. The room's walls held a dark blue. In the middle of the room sat eight large oval shaped capsules that could fit a human going around a pillar between them in a circle. They all were tilt slightly upward, almost leaning against the pillar between underbelly was completely black with the top containing a see through glass. Computers sat all around them with empty four wheeled chairs in front of them on the walls.

In one of the capsule held Infernape, seemingly sound asleep. The flame on his head looked much weaker, maintaining the stillness of a statue. His arms laid straight along his side, his head looking straight forward. Lopunny let go of Greninja, skipping happily to the capsule next to Infernape. She grabbed the side of the capsule, lifting it up to the left. Lopunny pointed toward the inside of it, Greninja hesitated for a second, but he knew for now he had to swallow his fear. She got out of his way, slowly positioning himself in the very middle of the capsule. She leaned in slightly before whispering.

"Ok, close your eyes and just relax."

"Ummm, what is…"

Gardevoir spoke through his mind," You're going to be sent to a virtual world via capsule, just trust us on this."

"I do trust you, it's just that...it's a bit hard for me to just relax. I am new afterall so…"

"Lopunny."

She stood straight up, holding her hand in the air as she hollered,"I got it."

She chopped Greninja right in the middle of his head with great force. Greninja no longer feared anything for he was knocked right out. After some time has past, Greninja began to feel as though he was conscious. The world around him remained in darkness as if he was still sleeping. His arms were non-existent, much like all of his being, he just knew he was there but couldn't see. Green lines shot all around him, forming grids of numbers, forming black squares with static filling his non-existent ears. As the green lines seemed as if they finished their travels, below him came a bright light. The light extended across all the dark and green colors until the light was all he could see. The light dissipated, revealing a familiar sight. It was the same stage he saw the blue suited man on. Below him held a large plain blue platform with metal gray borders at the very edges. He looked up, seeing the clear sky giving off a warm sensation throughout his body. Beyond the platform held the actually stadium, with black seats deprived of the crowd he once saw. Between some of the rows of seats were cemented hallways most likely the exits for when the battles to the death have ceased. Unknown to Greninja, green lines started to form below his sight. He noticed the static sound, looking down upon himself to see small green squares forming below him, making the shape of a figure he was familiar with. The squares came together to form Greninja's legs, torso, than his head. Once the static ceased, Greninja's green body dissipated into the blueish color he was so fond of. Greninja quickly regained the rest of his sensations. He frantically moved his arms side to side, relieved from the anchored feeling he was bounded to. He picked up on a singular clap behind him, turning to see a sole gardevoir seating amongst the abundance of chairs with her legs crossed as well as her arms. She spoke through her usually mind.

"Are you ready for thy training?"

"That's...why i'm here."

"Excellent," She thrusted out her hand in his direction, a white number zero erupted from Greninja's chest." let's cover the basics, this is thy percentage. This indicates how healthy thou are in a fight, but I think it isn't a true representation in my opinion."

He studied the pure white number, as he moved slightly forward, it followed. He ran his hand to the zero, it fazed through the number like a hologram. He spoke with concern.

"Isn't zero...well...bad?"

"In the traditional sense yes, but in Smash, it's reversed. The smaller, the better in this game. Now, let's discuss damage. When thou get hit…."

She held her hand out again, reeling her one finger into her palm as if about to flick something. She flexed it outward again, Greninja instantly bent down quickly as a powerful force rammed itself against Greninja's stomach. The force lifted Greninja off his feet, sending him several feet behind him to the ground. He clenched his stomach in pain, it quickly disappeared thankfully. The number erupted from his chest again, now showing a thirty, and noticeably darker in tone. Gardevoir explained.

"Thy number will rise, it is very pressure sensitive, able to accurately display a reasonable rise in percentage according to how you're attacked. This percentage will also affect how far thou go the next time thee takes damage. For example, if I hit thee again…"

Gardevoir flexed her finger inward into her palm again, smiling as she did it. Greninja eyes widened, before he could begin to lift himself off the ground, Gardevoir flexed it outward. A similar force rammed underneath Greninja's chin, lifting him off the ground. He flew quite a distance, crashing toward the very edge of the stadium. He rolled toward the edge, lifting his head off the ground, he peered over the edge. He saw nothing but darkness, couldn't even make out the bottom. The number came from within him once more, showing a darkened sixty percent. Gardevoir started to explain again.

"You'll be sent even further than before. It will only keep getting higher, that is a good thing as well as a bad thing for thee. You're light weight, so lifting thee off the ground won't prove too difficult. However, the machines may not know what a Greninja is, but I am not as ignorant. Thy kind is quick on their feet, the grace of a ninja. Thy speed will prove formidable for thy opponents."

"Yeah yeah, that is all good and all…," Greninja picked himself off the ground, dusting himself off." What is the purpose of a percentage, why do I even fly to begin with."

"I'm glad you ask that."

Gardevoir teleported from her seat, appearing in front of Greninja. She pressed her palm against Greninja's chest, applying little force. Greninja attempted to question her, but retreated the thought when he found that his body no longer responded to his commands. His body stiffened to the point of paralysis. Greninja panicked, he felt his heart racing, struggling to move anything to no avail. Gardevoir pressed harder, pushing him off the edge into the abyss below. He yelled, falling down like a rock. Soon, he noticed his chest began to glow. Within that instant, it rapidly spread. Greninja exploded into a giant mass of white light, a bursting sound piercing the silent veil of the stadium. Greninja was quickly casted into darkness, unable to move his body. He however still maintained a conscious, this relief balanced out his anger toward Gardevoir. His vision came back to him in an instant, blinded by the light of the stadium. He found himself standing on top of a circular machine, levitating him slowly above the ground. The bottom of it shined a bright light, making little noise as Greninja jumped off the machine back to the middle of the stage. The machine imploded out of existence, the number rose from his chest, showing a white zero percent. He saw Gardevoir sitting in the same seat again. She spoke with amusement.

"Did I startle thee?"

"Why...just...why would you do that. Can't you just explain things to me, I can feel everything you're doing."

"That's the point, I am making it as close to the actually show as possible. Thou will feel legit pain, and exploding will be like death. That's why I must prepare thee to adapt to all of it."

"Sure, I have to become a weapon to please the crowd. If I even think about boring them for even a second, I will die, is that it."

"What, that was a bit extreme. Where does this aggression stem from?"

"I saw the blue suited man, he killed someone on that show. Just like now, he made someone explode by tossing them off the stage, the only difference is that was permanent."

Gardevoir stared at him for a moment, she tilted her head down along with her eyes. She replied with a low tone.

"A blue suited...man, thou speak of Captain Falcon. Greninja, he didn't kill anyone. The man thou are referring to is still among the living."

"But….he…"

She lowered her eyes, slowly shaking her head" When I said it's like death I didn't mean it literally. It's actually called a K.O, a knockout. Just like how the machine brought thee down, the same thing would happen to him."

"Then how...how do we explode then. I have never seen a human suddenly detonate."

"I suppose I should have went into detail about knockouts before actually knocking thee out. Remember when I spoke about the origins of the vortexes?"

"Yes," Greninja sat himself on the ground." you said it came from Master Hand."

"Yes, when the vortexes closed behind Master, some of them for some reason dropped a crystal which could mimic Master Hand. Master Hand is not a typical being, it can bend time and space to it's will. The crystals was a gift to us though, in more ways than one. You see, the original Smashers knew it would be too dangerous to really physically fight on a constant basis. Meanwhile, the Galactic Federation took time into really understanding the true power of the crystals while the original Smashers decided on a solution. The readings were none they have ever seen before, even got to a point to where they couldn't contain the sudden surge of energy. It exploded, forming a vortex right in the lab. They were questioning everything about the crystal, they looked inside the vortex to see nothing but a black empty space with a purple mist. One of the researchers went inside it despite being told not to. The very ground felt like he was in a bouncy house even though he couldn't see it.

"I see, this only gets weirder doesn't it?"

"Anyway, the Galactic Federation tried three more crystals, placing them in different environments. One was put in a oven at four hundred fifty degrees with no light, one was left to bask in the sun with flowers surround it, and the last was suspended in a fish tank filled with water, but it was only half filled and a heavy concentration of oxygen was being vented in then out of the closed tank."

Greninja placed one hand on his forehead, slightly lowering his eyes," Where they come up with this strategy?"

"After much investigation, they took a look at it's travels. It was locked up in a suitcase, deprived of light. They fished it out of water, and never dried it off. The turbulence of the ship may have caused some bouncing."

"Clearly, that could be a coincidence. I don't really see that much of a connection, it's just some nonsense we can't understand."

"So we thought, but they wanted to make sure. After some time, they checked on the crystals. The grass and water one's were the same, but the one in the oven had oddly absorbed all the heat, making the active oven cold."

Greninja grasped his head with a moan, making his way to the ground, crossing his legs. He held his head up with his two arms resting on his thighs. He spoke in a distressed tone.

"Just...just keep going, just trying to absorb all of this madness."

"I know, it is a lot to take in. So, they filled the crystals with energy until they exploded, from a safe distance this time. The grass one held a vortex that lead to a world full of enormous plants going up into the sky as far as the eye could see. It was a dense forest with a constant cool breeze. The oven one was not that thoroughly explored, it was a dark world with rocky terrain. The researchers barely went near the vortex, the heat was unbearable to fair skin, a world full of lava. The water one was the most interesting. A soldier went through it, only to find himself the under the ocean, floating in the water. His suit held a built in oxygen tank so he was good. They sent a live fish in there to test the security of the water, it barely swam, in fact it suffocated. This puzzled the researchers, but one of them came a with a crazy idea. He put on scuba gear, and went into the submerged world. In a moment of insanity, he took off his helmet, he didn't start to drown, the water didn't even phase his breathing. He could feel it was water, but passed through his lungs like oxygen."

"I am going to pretend I understand all this, what does all this mean?"

"Basically, the researchers have found that the crystals are on a constant scan of universes. By making forced changes, we cause a hiccup within it's very own space and time, causing the vortex we summon to mimic the most recent sensation it felt and turning it into it's very own realm. That's when they came up with this thought, if it could mimic temperature, could it mimic health and pain."

Gardevoir extended her hand out, a metal object appeared before Greninja. It hovered in the air, showing quick flaws in it's picture as it would fade in and out. It was a metal ball, a little bit smaller than a dodgeball. It's dark gray coloration complimented by it's rather smooth design. A white line went across the middle with each side of the line consisted of tiny holes that went horizontally from each other all around the layers. The holes each radiated a dark blue, almost glowing with power. Gardevoir began to explain.

"This is known as the Dreadzone."

The ball's mid section separated, white electric currents went between the two halves. Inside held a small mist of dark blue energy, constantly pulsating in the air. The mist grew in size, slowly turning into an invisible force. It reached the balls proportions, only to be nearly invisible. He felt the force rush past him, holding no negative side effects or even physical change to the air. Gardevoir teleported from her seat to Greninja, in a moment of fear he frantically crawled backwards away from her. She calmed him with more explaining.

"You need not worry," She snapped her fingers, two groups of abundant green numbers began to form in a upward cylinder behind her. The mass of zeroes, and ones collapsed from their cylinder form into an actually figure. One made the shape of a Lopunny while the other took hold of a Infernape. The green numbers dissipated, seeing the normal colored pokemon standing happily with Infernape on all fours."Now, it's almost time, stick with me just a little longer."

"A little longer, I've been lost my sense of reality! You must...I know you must understand the struggle I will face just trying to remember half of this."

" If you succeed in the field, you'll definitely be reminded. Now then," She slowly moved her arms outward, turning her gaze up toward the sky. A blue field became visible around the field."The Dreadzone, I know you've felt an invisible force go by you. That was the vortex which leads to Dreadzone, except it is in reverse. Instead of a singular point in space, it's a virtual prison. It traps you in entry way, warping thy reality inside the bubble. One of the ways out is to hit the vortex, which after a while drags you to Dreadzone. The exploding bit was a beautiful accident, it was supposed to be you just imploding into Dreadzone, but a error was made and resulted into the entryway being an explosive. However, it held no negative side effects, so we let it slide, and for good results. The sounds of an explosion puts a nice jolt through the audience every time."

"I could imagine, and the machine would be…."

"That was part of the vortex's realm, it brings thee back to thy own reality in the right conditions. Now, enough talk. It is time for thy actually training."

Gardevoir teleported back to her original seat, crossing her legs as she clasped her hands together. Lopunny and Infernape stood side by side almost motionless, the enthusiasm in their eyes made him unsettled, for he knew that they were eager to beat him senselessly. Rather seem like a coward, he stood up, trying to mimic the same passion in his eyes. He formed a water katana in both hands, crossing them in front of his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Challengers

Gardevoir began rubbing her hands together frantically, Infernape remained on all fours with a calm expression. Lopunny messing with the puffy fur on her arms, seemingly pleased with each touch. Gardevoir spoke with high enthusiasm.

"Choose thy fighter."

He surveyed both Lopunny and Infernape. He was pretty sure they both possessed a great deal of strength, otherwise they wouldn't be here. Logic was the first to set in, he figured Infernape would be the easiest to deal with due to a type advantage. He never witnessed a Lopunny fight before, only holding knowledge of their type. Being a normal type, there was no real advantage to be had. He glanced over at Lopunny, curiosity filled his mind. What moves would she know, and how accurate is she with using them. Their eyes met, like a statue brought to life, she sprung into motion. She began to rapidly jump left and right slightly, holding her small fists up with her eyes glued to him. Her sudden change in demeanor, her sinister smile frightened him slightly. Once holding the innocence of a young girl, now a fierce trickster, wanting you to be confused by her looks. Infernape remained calm the entire time, and having seen one fight was more comforting. He took his inexperience in Smash to heart, and judged his decision based on several other factors.

"I'll go with Infernape for now."

As expected, Lopunny held distaste in her eyes, like a person who been lied to. She lowered her fists before turning her back on Greninja. As she made her to the other end of the stage, she spoke in a rough tone.

"Should have known, good luck."

Greninja gazed at his flaming opponent, sizing up his new threat. Infernape rose, standing on only two feet now. He tilted his head down along with his eyes, a smirk went across his face. Greninja didn't know what to make of this behavior, he began to conjure up reasons for this. He feared that could it have been he knew the type advantage would be the reason for being chosen. If so, how much was he underestimating Infernape's durability. Comparing the familiarity with Infernape to the mystery with Lopunny, he held no regrets. Infernape's eyes shot open, he dashed toward Greninja without hesitation. Greninja uncrossed the swords, maintaining a still figure as the flaming ape came close. Infernape's right hand spontaneously combusted into a flame that surrounded it completely. Infernape got within close proximity before launching his flaming hand toward Greninja's face. Greninja recrossed his swords underneath Infernape's wrist, lifting it upward and out of his face. Greninja leaned in closer, attempting to ram his right knee into Infernape's stomach. Infernape retaliated with one of his feet, grabbing Greninja's knee and forcing it back to it's source. As soon as Infernape rammed his foot back to the ground, he used his free hand to punch Greninja in the stomach. The force made Greninja bent down slightly, his eyes closed, straining to ignore it. Infernape face tightened, he forced the flaming fist downward into Greninja's head.

The edge of Greninja's sight darkened for a quick second after the heavy strike, his swords dissolved from his hands, becoming nothing more but a puddle. Infernape rammed his fist underneath the stunned Greninja's chin. His head shot up like a rocket, Greninja forced it back down. Water began to form in his palms, but wasn't able to take form before Infernape planted his foot against Greninja's chest. Greninja flew off his feet, helplessly rolling backwards closer to the edge. Greninja slowly picked himself off the ground, unable to identify what pain felt worse. He felt the burning on the top of his head, black marks were scattered across his head, but it barely phased his thinking of the situation. He looked down to see a number appear from his chest, he was stunned to see a twenty five showing. He looked back up to see Infernape continuing his charging tactic. Greninja formed a large water shuriken, launching it toward Infernape. He vaulted over the weapon, doing a single flip before ramming his two feet into Greninja's chest, pinning him to the ground. Infernape grabbed onto Greninja's left hand, pinning it even more to the ground as he lifted his other hand up for a punch. Greninja shot his free hand out toward Infernape's face, a stream of water shot out from it. As it made contact with Infernape's face, the force made him roll backwards off Greninja.

Infernape rolled a few feet away from Greninja before rolling himself right side up, bending down on one knee as he groaned, holding his eyes with both hands. Greninja rolled to his neck, pushing himself with both hands back to his feet. He dashed toward Infernape, preparing his own offensive. Infernape withdrew his hands, narrowly opening his eyes. Infernape widely opened his mouth, roaring as a stream of fire rushed out of his mouth toward Greninja. Greninja jumped over the fire, gliding past the stream and over Infernape's head. As he landed, he turned toward Infernape's back, preparing a water pulse. He rushed toward Infernape, planting his water shuriken into his back. It tripled in size, leaving Greninja's hand and carrying Infernape several feet away. It rammed Infernape into the ground, he laid in a swarm of stray fire patches with his back toward Greninja. His heart rate began to rise even more, feeling his growing advantage. He formed a water shuriken in one hand while forming a katana in another. As Infernape was picking himself off the ground, Greninja rushed him, holding the inside hole of his shuriken like a shield. Infernape slid himself in his direction, forming another fire punch. His eyes now wide open, he launched it toward Greninja. Greninja with quick pace moved the hole of the shuriken into the fire punch's line of fire. Greninja quickly moved his hand out of the hole and onto the top portion as Infernape's hand flew through the hole. Greninja pushed the shuriken up Infernape's arm, slamming it into Infernape's face. Within the heat of the moment, Greninja drove his katana through Infernape's chest. Greninja saw rage in his eyes, his other hand began to surround itself in flame. In a blink of an eye, the flaming fist rammed into Greninja's chest, forcing him to let go of all his weapons as he plummeted to the ground.

Greninja lifted his head up, watching Infernape look down onto the katana with intent to believe it to be a dream. Infernape slowly fell backwards onto the ground motionless. Greninja crawled backwards in a panic, fearing from what he may have done. Gardevoir spoke.

"Meh, you could do a lot better."

"Meh...that's it? What about Infernape...is he…"

"Yes, cause in the actually show people do die from stab wounds."

Before Greninja could question further, he heard chuckling from Infernape's body. As the chuckling became more of laughter, his chest began to rise up and down. He pulled the katana out of his body nonchalantly, leaving not a single mark. Gardevoir explained.

"As I said before, within the Dreadzone prison, thy reality will be warped. Swords, or anything of the sort won't outright kill thee."

"Well that's comforting I guess."

"And beside, Infernape is playing it safe, as I instructed him to, for thou have only seen two of his moves. It wouldn't make sense for him to go all out, it's just training. Normally, thou would've fought them in real life."

"If you say so," Greninja picked himself off the ground, looking toward Gardevoir." I suppose I gotta start somewhere."

Unknown to Greninja, Infernape dissolved the water shuriken and began to sneak toward Greninja. Greninja held his one hand in front him, forming a water pulse. Infernape stopped a few feet away from Greninja, he let out a soft roar. Greninja swiftly turned, rushing the water pulse toward Infernape. Infernape calmly swatted his arm away, launching his foot high into Greninja's chin. Greninja stumbled backwards, Infernape rushed close to Greninja, dealing four swift punches into Greninja's chest. He kicked Greninja's right leg in, forcing him on one knee. Infernape grabbed him by the head, slamming him into the ground without pause. Greninja laid there, taking steady breaths, his one hand laying in the puddle of the dissolved water pulse. He slowly lifted his upper body up, staring at the smiling Infernape, taunting him with his arms constantly pounding his chest. Greninja got back onto his feet, the number came from his chest once more. He was stunned to see a sixty percent in a dark tone color. The moment he looked back at Infernape, he was met with a flaming fist ramming into his head. Greninja flew off his feet, falling close to the edge, stopping himself before he could roll off. He picked himself off the ground, looking back at his enemy.

"It be wise not to break sight of thy opponent, pro tip."

Greninja did not bother looking up at her, somewhat exhausted of the confusion she created with her comments. Regardless if she was being helpful, or was mocking him, it didn't matter. He would not rush this, attempting to slowly gain his understand of how Smash works. He rushed toward Infernape, with a large shuriken forming in his right hand. Infernape jumped backwards a few feet, holding his fist up. Greninja formed a three mini water shurikens in his free hand. Infernape dashed toward Greninja, the large water shuriken flew from Greninja's hand toward Infernape. It hovered over the ground, flying toward Infernape with a quick topspin. Infernape was only two feet away from the approaching water shuriken, Greninja prepared his other shurikens. He threw them all, they flew over the larger one. Infernape within in instant got himself into a sliding motion, sliding quickly underneath the shuriken. Once free from the danger, Infernape stomped his one foot into the ground, propelling himself upward into a standing position. He bent his body downward, close to the ground with his fist tucked close to his chest like a boxer. Greninja eyes widened in fear for his assumption, desperately trying to quickly form a water katana. It formed too late, for Infernape came in close, slamming his left fist into Greninja's stomach. Another powerful hit made Greninja bend down around the punch, Infernape followed up with an uppercut into Greninja's chest. Greninja lifted off the ground, he felt himself launching off the ground quickly. Before Greninja could see himself launched into the sky, Infernape grabbed Greninja mid flight by the leg. As he noticed himself being pulled back to the ground, Infernape jumped into the air, ramming his right knee into Greninja chin. Infernape hovered over his stunned body, Greninja flipped once in the air before stopping in a position as if he was freefalling.

He looked up to Infernape with his leg high in the air, it came down with blinding speed, striking down on Greninja's head. Greninja was forced into a flip before hitting the ground on his back. The force from Infernape made Greninja bounce off the ground back into the air. He only went a very short distance, Infernape connected his feet into Greninja's chest, harshly forcing him back on the ground. Greninja without knowing, or care, let go of his katana. As it flew into the air, Infernape caught it by the handle. He proceed to stand above Greninja, he dealt two slices with the katana in a X formation. It left white trails across Greninja's chest before disappearing. Infernape impaled the katana into the ground next to Greninja's head before walking to the other end of the stage. Greninja through a great ordeal learned something. As he laid there, surrounded by aches and pains, he knew this was no longer about type advantages. Greninja started to move, lifting himself off the ground very slowly. He took a quick tour of his past encounters with pokemon. They would usually only stick with the moves they learned, only really using their physical prowess if they wanted to be creative. This Infernape fought with only two moves while he foolishly didn't use all of his. The pain didn't interfere with his movements which brought him relief. The number appeared again, he looked down to see a dark red one hundred fifteen percent. gardevoir held her hand out.

"Enough, can't let thee go on with that kind of percentage."

Greninja attempted to think through the pain,"What...don't I have to….get knocked out?"

"Yes, but in this training session, going to or over hundred is an instant failure. thou will have to restart."

"Wait...restart?"

As Greninja stood himself up, holding his stomach, he felt his body go stiff again. Gardevoir teleported from her seat in front of him. She held out her hand, green numbers began to form around her palm. It materialized into a black bat with yellow stripes around it. She held it with both hands, lifting it over her shoulders, now imitating a white electric current throughout her body. She looked as if she was about to swing it, but was holding back for some reason. She ran it into Greninja's chest, before he could register the pain, he was launched off his feet. He couldn't even see the world cruise around him before hitting the supposed entryway, once again exploding into a white light. He found himself in darkness once more before being brought back by the same machine. As he landed back into the middle of the stage, relief went through his mind. The pain that disturbed him suddenly disappeared, as if he never got hit in the first place. He couldn't however get over the fact that he was hit out of the stadium, he spoke in a critical tone.

"Why do you just do random things all the time?"

"It would be pointless to continue at one hundred percent, so i'll knock thee out with a bat."

"Why a bat?"

"Because it is surprisingly satisfying to use. If you succeed in one of the trials, you will see my point. Now, Lopunny will be thy opponent."

"What, we're switching now?"

"It's for diversity sake. Don't worry now, she doesn't bite," She smiled slightly." Well...much anyway."

Lopunny stood still with one hand on her hip. She maintained her innocence as if she meant no harm, but Greninja knew better. Greninja formed three water shurikens in each hand, readying them for her assault. She remained still, doing nothing more but smiling. Greninja spoke.

"You going to fight or what?!"

Lopunny started rubbing the fur of her left ear, still maintaining eye contact. Intimidation set in, was he really that bad. She spoke in her usually delighted tone.

"Don't be mad love, gonna let you attack first."

"What?!"

"He was mean for rushing you at the start, I will be fair now."

"But you have no desire to go easy on me."

She clasped her hands together around her stomach, playfully swaying left and right. Greninja couldn't get a read on her. Earlier, her aggression was self explanatory. Now however, she seemed more calm than Infernape. She spoke once more.

"Keep the yappity yap to a minimum, try to have fun."

"Have fun getting my butt kicked you mean?"

"You think too narrowly, it's not about winning. The fun is not within the victory, but the fight itself. Think about it like this, the more you lose, the sweeter victory taste. That is my philosophy."

"Oh really, then will you take a loss today?"

"Oh no can do love, my mission today is to turn you into a resilient fighter. That means you will feel pain, but what would the game be without it."

"Fine, I won't go easy then."

"Good...good," She formed two fist, holding them out in front of her."That's what I want to hear."

Greninja threw one set of three water shurikens toward her, she calmly waved her arm in front of the shurikens, sticking inside the creamy fur. A number appeared over her head, displaying a white nine percent. As she picked the shurikens out of her arm, she spoke in a sweet tone.

"No, I mean really come at me. Form your water sword or something and charge me."

Greninja hesitated the thought to unleash his katanas, seeing how she brushed off his shurikens. Seeing how little shurikens worked, he felt he had no choice. He threw the remaining shurikens at her, forming a water katana in their place. Once again, she held her arm in their direction, landing in her fur. He sprinted toward, holding his sword backwards in his hand. He focused on his shadow moving away from him, stopping behind of Lopunny who seemed oblivious to it. He swung the katana low to the ground, rising toward Lopunny's side. With great agility, she threw a punch toward his face. Within inches of his face, he exploded into a puff of white smoke, barely missing the punch rushing through the smoke. Lopunny frantically looking left and right. her actions came to a halt, her eyes widened as a water katana protruded from her chest. She slowly looked behind her, seeing him burrowing the sword into her. Their eyes met, hers spontaneously softened, showing little signs of pain. She warned Greninja.

"That's more like it, now...now it's my turn."

Within a blink of an eye, she kicked backwards into Greninja's chest. His sight blurred around the edges, struggling to maintain his awareness of his hold on the blade than the sharp force that struck him. A sharp smile ran across her face, she lifted one foot off the ground, slamming her hovering foot into Greninja's chest once more. He was forced from his blade, being flown only a short distance onto his back. He quickly lifted his upper body, clenching onto his burning chest. Lopunny was balancing on the tip of her foot with her recent kick being stretched out completely with her body bent forward. She started humming to herself, holding her arms out like those ballerinas he would see near those fashion shows he spy on from the shadows. She gracefully twirled herself around in his direction. She straightened herself out, steadily placing her stretched foot in an angled position on her balancing leg. After clasping her hands around the katana's handle, and pulling the katana out of her, she tilted her head with a confused look on her face.

"Why you just laying there love?"

"Uhhh….trying to collect myself."

"If this weren't training, I be tackling you right now. Lights always green in Smash, stop watching the beautiful scenery and step on the gas already."

Before Greninja could comprehend the nature of her saying, she jumped high into the air with elegance. Greninja got himself off the ground, Lopunny came crashing downward with her foot posed toward his head. He rolled forward underneath her strike. She seamlessly struck the ground, vibrations going into his body. He formed a large water shuriken, throwing it toward her from behind. Without acknowledging it, she backflipped over the shuriken. Upon landing in front of Greninja, she swirled around with the back of her hand going toward him. He ducked underneath her hand, sending a punch of his own toward her. She halted herself, grabbing onto his fist with her free hand. She came in close, striking down on Greninja's head with her elbow. She forced her hand still grasping Greninja's hand into his chest, wrapping her arm around his head. She lifted him upward, letting herself fall backwards with Greninja slamming into the ground. She let go of him, rolling herself onto Greninja chest. Greninja threw a punch once more at her, only to be grabbed one more by her. Her free hand generated a yellow electricity, she rushed her electric punch into his chest.

The discomfort was more than any other injury either Infernape or Lopunny done before. Knowing what he was hit by, fear began to set in. Knowing she held a super effective move, he had to get her off of him. Attempting to ignore the shock being emitting from her punch, he used his free hand to use hydro pump onto her face. She leaned closer into the blast, moving slowly back with the current forcing her away. She grabbed Greninja arm, forcing it to the ground along with the hydro pump. He struggled trying to move his arms, squirming his body to make a slip. She maintained her balance, moving only slightly to his struggling. She smiled with narrowed eyes, speaking in a steady tone.

"Getting frustrated huh, nourish your anger into even more anger. Immerse yourself into battle, make me see your growing irritation Greninja!"

She head butted Greninja with no hesitation. He barely noticed his vision blur, staring into her eyes with a vengeance. His usual calmness gave way to the madness that was Smash. He kicked his foot high into the back of her head. He lifted both his feet as high as they could, both his feet going underneath her chin. He forced her head downward with her upper body following. He slid his feet onto her back, pushing her lower body upward. He kick outward, she flipped and fell onto her face. She bounced on all fours as if about to pounce. Greninja rolled backwards as she pounced slightly forward in an attempt to pin him again. He jumped back onto his feet, forming a water katana. She laughed menacingly, slowly getting back onto her two feet. She swirled her neck around, a steady crack could be heard, not even phasing Greninja. He rushed her, slashing wildly at her in all directions. As she was backing up, leaning out of the way of the blade's path, she spoke in an intense tone.

"Good...good, keep it up. Be threatening ninja."

Along the way, he stopped slashing at her. He backed up, throwing his sword like a shuriken. It spun around toward her, she chopped it into two with ease. He formed two large water shurikens, charging her with a fierce intent. Within close proximity, he threw them up as she punched him in the jaw. He burst into a puff of smoke. She looked up to see Greninja grabbing onto the airborne shuriken. He threw them downward, she jumped out of the way, both missing their target. He struck the ground, instantly rushing toward her. Both Lopunny and Greninja formed a fist, before they could collide, Gardevoir stopped them.

"Hold speed demons."

Greninja stopped inches away from Lopunny's fist, straightening himself toward Gardevoir. Irritation was present in his tone.

"What?"

"Don't be careless, it's a rookie mistake I often see. You're at fifty five percent and you're only warming up."

Lopunny intervened,"Nonsense, immersing yourself into combat like that. It's how Smash is to be played,"She walked to Greninja's side, patting him on the shoulder."You may be new, but you're showing great potential. Lose focus of victory or loss, worry only on how to make your enemy hurt even more. That is the true way to victory, to give in to your aggression when their defensive, and become a saint when they're aggressive."

"Lopunny, Greninja has been depicted as a calm pokemon. This thou know all too well right?"

"I've only fought two Greninja's in my time, mostly with their trainers though. I never got a chance to fight a self-taught version however, so i'm going to relish the opportunity."

"You're forgetting thy place, this is training."

"I'm not going to break him, just roughing him up as you wished."

Greninja intervened,"Speaking of breaking, i'm not at hundred yet. Shall we continue?"

Gardevoir leaned into her chair, giving off a yawn,"Carry on then."

In that instant, and almost simultaneously. Lopunny thrusted her fist toward Greninja's face, he instinctively caught it in his palm. Beside the sharp pain that felt as if it went through his hand like a bullet, he focused on his enemy.

"I would expect you to do that."

Lopunny smiled,"That's right, always expect the unexpected. At this rate, you'll make a great Chaser,"She applied more force behind the punch, pushing his palm closer to him with signs of struggling written across his face." Don't feel bad, lightweights are usually twigs."

In that instance, memories of the Kremlings rushed his mind. He bursted forward, bending himself beneath their combined hands. He tackled her, wrapping his free hand around her stomach as he took her to the ground. She let go from the impact, bending on his knees, he lifted his upper body with a water pulse charging in his right hand. He pressed his knee onto Lopunny's closest hand, sitting over her with the water pulse plummeting toward her face. Before it connected, she rammed her free palm into his chest. Greninja instantly halted, his stamina spontaneously depleted. Before he could even react, he was lifted off his feet into the air before falling quite a distance away from her on his back. He lifted his upper body to see a green orb floating where he was. He watched the orb go into her body, glowing a green aura. He fell back to the ground, unable to deal with the new move he just witnessed. She held drain punch, which would take his energy to be used against him. Remembering the words of Gardevoir, he scurried to his feet. He looked over to see her holding one hand behind her back with her remaining one pushed out showing her palm. She spoke in a wild tone, a contradiction of her usually demeanor.

"Yes...yes, show me aggression Greninja. For I am going to show you mine."

Greninja disregarded her voice, charging her with a katana forming. As it was completed in he was almost in close proximity, he waited until the last minute to thrust it toward her chest. She shifted her body out of the way, moving her palm along Greninja's attacking arm, wrapping it around his arm. She pulled him forward, head butting him once more. He stumbled back with the katana dissolving, she jumped up in front of him, delivering two powerful kicks to his chest. He flew toward the edge of the stage, barely stopping himself in time before he rolled onto the ground over the edge. She landed back on the ground, she held her hand out in front of her, a dark matter began to swirl around her hand in a circular shape. It cracked with purple electric energy, traveling all around Lopunny's body. Greninja picked himself up, preparing a water pulse in retaliation. Greninja rushed Lopunny with the water pulse following behind him. Lopunny did the same, the shadow ball trailing behind her, swarming her in energy. Within close proximity, they both clashed the balls together. Cracking of an electric current clashed with the sounds of rapid waters. The shadow ball radically produced electric energy around her body with pieces of the water pulse splashing against Greninja's face. Greninja unleashed all of his might into the water pulse, pushing heavily against the ball, refusing to step back or look away. She gave off a smile, looking him dead in the eye.

"One day...one day you will be ready for everything I have to throw," As the electric currents went around Greninja's ball and up his arm, she gave a wider smile revealing her teeth."But now...you shall fall to me Greninja."

The shadow ball broke through the water pulse, splashing out of his hands. She slid past Greninja's hand, propelling the shadow ball into his stomach. Greninja's focus shattered as the shadow ball twist and turned on his stomach, leaving him somewhat paralyzed. She lifted the ball upward into him, forcing Greninja off the ground over Lopunny. She slammed Greninja to the ground, the shadow ball exploded upon contact in a black smoke. Upon the smoke clearing Greninja laid there motionless, black markings going around his body along with purple electric currents going around his body. His eyes twitched rapidly, trying to get himself off the ground only to have his lack of stamina step him several steps back. Lopunny stood above him, holding her palms in front of her chest. They glowed a bright green aura, she rushed them into his chest. A crashing sound spread across the arena, her body now glowing a green aura completely. Greninja moaned silently before ceasing most of his movements, his breathing being the only visible movement other than his tired eyes.

Lopunny kneeled beside Greninja, patting him on the head before speaking with her usual cheerfulness.

"Good fight love,"She turned her attention to Gardevoir."I like him, he is definitely Chaser quality."

Gardevoir spoke,"I would agree, even if Smash doesn't work out, he could always just be a Chaser. By the by, you're over one hundred."

Gardevoir teleported to Greninja with bat in hand, Greninja's body glowed a white aura being hoisted into the air. She prepared her swing, electricity surround her before hitting Greninja clear off the stage into the vortex where he exploded. Greninja was brought back by the machine, feeling completely revitalized as he gracefully fell back onto the stage. He summoned two water katana's, thus surprising Gardevoir who teleported back to her seat.

"Eager to try again I see, very well. Infernape, you're up."

Greninja was ignorant to how long he has been training for since the sky never changed. It however didn't concern him, for the knowledge he has acquired surpassed any hassle he now had to burden. He had traveled most of the Kalos region, anytime he wasn't being attacked by trainers who most likely wanted to catch him, he would explore to see humans doing their daily activities with pokemon battles. At times he would even be mischievous and steal cupcakes from convenience stores under the night, climbing Kalo's popular tower to overwatch the shining city from below. His interest also found his way into finding other pokemon, he spent time watching other pokemon just for the sake knowing their existence Although, he was still attempting to swallow Arceus and being a legendary. Being stuck on one continent would normally cut him off from the rest of the world, so he took great interest in the boats that would beach themselves at harbors, dropping off trainers who brought with them pokemon he considered exotic. Now, he suffered from gluttony, now hungering for the knowledge of other worlds that aren't just filled with pokemon. The mere thought of being part of that allowed him to suffer the great blows of both Infernape and Lopunny for what felt like hours. He may have found his calling, he now doesn't want to screw it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Master of Stealth V.S Angel of Darkness

After what felt like hours of constant training, and constant batting within the simulator. Greninja awakens from the capsule. His senses were dull, his body seemed like jello with his sight somewhat blurry. He saw a brown figure standing above his capsule, lifting the door open. A breeze of fresh air swam through the capsule, Greninja tried to sit himself up only to stumble to the sides. The brown figure grabbed onto his body, lifting him upward. By the feminine grunts, he figured it was Lopunny helping him up. He slowly threw his legs over the capsule, upon landing on the ground, he lost sensation in his legs. He fell straight down, Lopunny grabbed him before hitting the ground. He tried to say thanks, but his words were nonsensible. Lopunny put his arm over her shoulder, holding him up. He could faintly hear Lopunny speak.

"Shhh, don't talk Greninja. First timers don't take the simulator well."

She practically carried Greninja away from the simulator, any assistance he tried to give by walking faster only lead to him feeling even more sick. Once outside the room, he could faintly hear the sound of machinery. The human's white coats blended with the walls too well with his blurry vision, they were moving heads to him. Along the way to somewhere, she sat him down on some sort of warm seat. As he leaned back, he hit a metal object that his blurred eyes couldn't make out. Obtaining some of his senses, he could sit himself up while seated. She cautioned him on any further movement.

"Don't try to walk until we tell you to, the effects wear off pretty quickly. Just give it a few minutes."

He obeyed for the simple fact he couldn't disobey. He sat there like a statue, hearing the concern voices of the humans around him. Lopunny sat by him, patiently waiting for his health. To divert his attention from his faded senses, he began to analyze the situation he forced himself into. Before, everything was infinitely easier. His fights with pokemon trainers usually ended with them losing, only for their pokemon to rise again with their trainers. They respected his strength and walked away to train for another encounter. He rarely got caught for any of his thievery, but if he ever did, it would only involve a warning. Now, stealth meant the difference between life or death. Being caught now meant a higher penalty, and that those who saw him will view him as a threat. Trainers were now replaced with actual fighters who wanted nothing more but to defeat and humiliate you on live tv. Fear was now giving way to joy of sorts. The jump in difficulty was welcoming to him, stealth could now be fully exercised, and if he got caught he could now silence the witnesses. Within his thoughts, his vision returned to full focus. His body stopped tingling, he could hear more clearly than before, the sounds of footsteps and tools of the unknown. He looked behind him to see a long white rectangular table with several tools scattered across it, he was seated on a seat that stretched as far down as the table in the same shape. Greninja uttered his first clear words.

"What...happened...to me?"

A womanish voice spoke through his head,"Thy nervous system was recovering."

He looked over his right to see Gardevoir and Infernape sitting on the same side as him and Lopunny. Greninja grasped his head in discomfort.

"You always have to go through that?"

"No...well, not anymore to be exact. These two had to stumble a few times just like thee, the body just needs repeated exposure to adapt. Trust me, you'll barely noticed it after awhile."

"I see….so what did you think, of my fighting I mean?"

They all looked at each other, nodding as if in approval. Gardevoir spoke up.

"For a beginner, you're stacking up pretty well. Took a lot of hits, dealt decent punishment. More work around thy resistance to pain, and you'll be a great addition to Smash. Now in terms of being a Chaser, thou need two approvals. One from the director, and one from the co-director, that being me. Although I must say, thou provided a decent sight. Thou have my approval, but you'll need the director's also."

"And who would that be?"

A portal opened in front of Greninja, Arceus flew out of it, landing on his feet softly. He looked over to them, speaking in a relaxed manner.

"Pardon my intrusion, but i've noticed thy use of the simulator was finished."

Gardevoir spoke,"Indeed, our training session showed admirable results. I was hoping I could share with thee the details in hope we could make him into a Chaser."

"You wish to make him a Chaser as well. This peaks even my interest. Alright, do you have the statistics downloaded?"

"Of course, follow me."

She got up, walking over to one of the white pillars holding computers with Arceus following. Greninja spoke to Lopunny.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you ever have a master?"

"Nope, no one could ever catch me. I suppose it's the same story with you love?"

"Yeah, makes it a bit easy when they only attack when their masters give the order."

"True, usually I just pick random fights with anyone I thought was strong like a Charizard, or an Electivire."

"Besides you, one of the toughest pokemon I ever fought was a Magmortar."

Lopunny chuckled at the comment,"A Magmortar, what you do to tick a Magmortar off?"

"Well, I went around one of the mines that was created by the humans. I suppose they were on their break since only the tools remained. I saw a box full of pokepuffs and wanted to snatch a few for my daily walk. Of course, someone was guarding the place, a Magmortar of all things. He was ill tempered I swear, no time to even talk my way out of it. He yelled at me before using flame blast, practically burning up the place. I finally defeat Magmortar, just taking three of the pokepuffs before heading off."

"You're quite the mischievous one, aren't you love. A bold one to just tackle a Magmortar like that. Why not just run?"

"I prefer not to have witnesses follow me."

"Then you're going to love being a Chaser,"She leaned her elbow against the table, holding her head up with her hand."Speaking of which, how you with the idea of Smash?"

"As in is this all sinking in? It is going to take weeks, but i'll manage."

Arceus came walking into his view along with Gardevoir, he spoke."

"I'm impressed Greninja, you have the makings of a true fighter. You have my approval, but the last question is do you want to be one?"

"I see no reason not to,"He clenched his fist together."Besides, I want to give that King Rool guy a piece of my mind anyway."

"Then it is decided, you are now officially a Chaser. However, there is no time for celebration. I have a new task for you, a trial has been set up for you. You are to arrive and fight at a specific location in two hours."

"Ok...where is this location?"

"I could tell you, but it would be meaningless due to thy ignorance of other worlds."

"Fair enough."

"Good, we shall be within range in thirty minutes. Gardevoir, fill him in on the details regarding the trial."

A vortex opened in front of Arceus, he jumped through it, imploding out of existence. Gardevoir sat beside Greninja.

"I don't expect you to win this one."

"Wow, thanks for the support."

"It's not what you think, this guy isn't one of the most merciful people we know of."

"Well who is he?"

She took a deep breath before getting up, walking over to one of the empty metal tables with the crystals. She waved to him.

"Come over here."

Greninja walked over, the table consisted of white screens, buttons, and levers he couldn't comprehend. She messed with the controls for a bit, a large fully modeled image of a boy appeared out of the crystal. A young male beside his pale skin composed of nothing but dark toned colors. His eyes were bright red, black smooth robes covered his main body except the majority of his arms which were bare. A purple button sat on his shoulder blades, perhaps keeping the robe together. Sporting black shorts, and black wings composed of feathers. Gardevoir spoke of him.

"This is Dark Pit, he will be thy opponent."

Greninja crossed his arms,"Looks pretty young to me."

"Well….he is an angel after all."

"Angel?"

"For now, let's just say they are warriors who live a long time. Now this guy is merely a clone."

"A clone? So there like a Light Pit or something."

"Actually yes, but let's not get into that yet. He is an ill tempered little brat, on multiple occasions gave our Chasers problems. He excels at both close and distant combat. Judging by the wings, you can tell he flies so be wary of that. He utilizes a bow that can be used as a doubled sided staff, or split into two for swords. This will not be like fighting a pokemon, so don't assume anything."

"I'll try, all I can do at this point right."

"Right, but you're going to have to go all out."

"Allow me then to walk around Kalos for a bit, could use a little sun."

"Uhhh….we aren't in Kalos anymore. We aren't even on the planet."

"What?!"

"We've been off the world for a couple hours now. We're in space, traveling to another planet."

"Ok, i'm not going to question anything else. I'll just go with the flow. Now can I eat at least before I fight?"

"You'll have to eat pretty soon, Arceus just informed me that we were closer than we thought. We're within distance of our destination. Just sit for a moment until thou are called upon."

"At least tell me where I am going to fight."

"Argh, thy fight will take place on a bridge."

"A bridge?"

"Commonly known as the Bridge of Eldin, you'll see when you get there."

"Alright, good enough."

He went back over to Lopunny and Infernape, spending the next thirty minutes talking about their times in Kalos. Greninja was presented with more plates of fish, which he happily ate whole with his tongue. Greninja held some concern for his approaching battle, for if this Dark Pit gave them problems, than it will only be the same situation as the simulator where he is knocked around senselessly. However, he would not let fear control his actions. He would attack head on like with King R. Rool. In the middle of his conversation with the others, Gardevoir came back to him.

"Alright, i'm dropping thou in."

She pressed her palm against his head, teleporting him out of the room. They reappeared to the hangar where he first met Arceus. Outside the large entryway, he saw it was night time. The moon shined brightly within the darkness sparkled with bright stars. In the distance across the hilltops, he witnessed what appeared to be a castle of sorts. Greninja continued to look out the entryway as he spoke.

"So….where is the bridge?"

"Right beneath us,"She held out her hand, a vortex exploded into form."We are kinda close, so try to ignore the loud engines when we depart."

"What, you're leaving me?"

"No, we're simply giving thou and Dark Pit breathing room. The last thing thou need is the sound of engines roaring in thy ears constantly. I don't know the whereabouts of Dark Pit, but thou might as well be down there. This will put thee right on the bridge, just be sure not to fall off."

He nodded, quickly jumping into the portal. As usually, the ship zoomed out of sight. He continued to fly through the vortex until he could make out the approaching exit. He reached the end of it, being tossed out onto the solid bridge. It imploded a few seconds later. He looked up, surprised by the stinging sound of the engines, he knew that he could ignore such a thing. A massive ship it was, covering his entire vision when looking straight up, and it was just a small portion of the whole thing. It began to pick up speed, moving away from the spot. As it flew away, he surveyed his surroundings. The bridge was made of some kind of light brown stone, stretching far from the north to the south. It's width made it easy to traverse, rushing water came from beneath the bridge. He walked over to the edge, only to stumble backwards in a frenzy. He was very high up, couldn't even make out the bottom. On his left held a large field with some stone structures, his right was a cliffside with a pathway leading to somewhere. Gardevoir spoke through his mind.

"So, hows the view?"

"How high is this bridge?!"

"Just try not to look straight down, it may seem like an abyss, but it's really just a river."

"Where am I this time?"

"Hyrule."

"Hyrule," He crossed his legs, sitting in the middle of the bridge looking out to the castle in the distance."Seems pretty peaceful, much like the island from before."

"Hyrule has seen it's rough times several times before. It suffers from a terrible case of deja vu."

Greninja looked to his left, noticing small figures peeking from the structures at the end of the bridge.

"Something is watching me."

"Monsters of the night, most likely just studying thee. I'm positive they won't be an issue."

"Should I dispose of them anyway just in case?"

"Be my guest, not like anyone will care."

Greninja slowly made his way to his feet, walking over to the left entryway. The figures shifted behind the pillar. He formed tormed two water katanas, flipping them backwards. High tone mumbling became apparent in the still night, somewhat incomprehensible from the slight wind that blew by him. He made his way around the pillar, lifting his sword up in an attempt to strike. He stopped dead cold to the gasp of three children filling him with concern. One girl stood behind two boys, one of them shoeless. Their clothing seemed to consist the same design patterns but with different colors. They all stared at him, then one of the boys grew a fierce look, lifting his wooden shield and sword in his direction. Greninja lowered his katana, attempting to not seem hostile, but the boy continued to point his wooden sword at him. Greninja thought to Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir...they're humans, not monsters."

"What are they doing out here anyway, it's way past their bedtime."

"You know them?"

"Somewhat, they originate from the Ordon Village. The only one I know of is the blonde one, Colin."

"Yes, the same one pointing a sword at me. I suppose your massive ship caught their attention."

Greninja looked behind them, catching a glimpse of three short beings standing within the large field. One of them was holding a bow with fire gleaming off the tip. He watched it fire, flying toward the children. He dashed behind the kids, blocking the arrow with his katana. Greninja looked upon the fallen bow, robbed of it's fire and broken in half. He felt little intimidation, looking behind him to see the two kids panicking and running behind Colon. Colon held his shield toward the aggressors, the monster armed another arrow before launching toward him. He yelped as he hid his face behind the shield, it collided and spread it's fire across the wood. Colon became filled with worry over his burning shield. Greninja threw one of the katanas into the air, wrapping his hand around tip of the stuck arrow. Steam rose as the heat died along with the flame, Colon showed a sigh of relief. He caught the falling katana, flipping and catching it on it's blade portion. He held it toward Colin, the youth cautiously viewed the blade, hesitant on actually grabbing it. He nodded his head to the youth, Colin dropped his wooden sword, grasping onto the solid liquid.

As Colin and the other children gazed at the katana, Greninja slowly made his way to the three creatures. One of them fired another bow, only to be blocked again by his katana. It kept trying to fire slow moving arrows in his direction, he just leaned to the sides or blocked them. Greninja spoke through his mind.

"These guys are not that threatening. I could defeat them blindfolded."

"Well that's to be expected, thou can summon weapons at will. Besides, these are tier one monsters, barely a concern. From our database, we call them Moblins. A fairly primitive creature, worse than Kremlings."

He got within close proximity, these short beings held dirty green skin with pure orange eyes. Sporting a leather shirt and shorts as well as a silly brown hat .the other two Moblins pulled out their wooden clubs, charging him. Greninja held out his free hand, unleashing hydro pump on one of them. The victim flew several feet away from the force extorted from the rushing water. The closest aggressor looked at the fallen Moblin. Greninja walked up to it, forcefully taking the club from behind before slamming it hard into it's head. The Moblin fell motionless, he dropped the club onto it. He made his way to the archer, it began preparing another arrow. Greninja formed a mini shuriken, throwing it toward the aggressor. It sliced through the middle of the bow, landing directly in the middle of the Moblins. It stumbled back in distress, dropping the torn bow and arrow. It frantically pulled the shuriken out of it's head. Greninja used hydro pump on the remaining one, sending him flying toward the ground in a panic. He heard small footsteps behind him, looking back to see the three kids rushing to him, all of them were smiling.

Greninja kneeled down in front of Colin, putting on a smile behind his tongue scarf. Colin spoke to him.

"You're...not a monster. You're….a frog...right?"

Greninja thought for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Wow, a fighting frog. Not even the Zoras speak of you."

The red hair child responded with enthusiasm,"Might be some lost race or something, you the last of your kind?"

He knew for a fact he wasn't, his species was abundant. He immediately nodded his head. The red hair boy spoke first.

"Ahh, a secretive group I see. Well, if you're looking for evil, you're far too slow. Link already handled it."

Greninja pondered the name, he thought to Gardevoir,"Whose Link?"

"The hero of Hyrule, and apparently their idol."

In that instant, he heard a male voice come from the air,"Should have known, nothing but garbage these Moblins are."

He looked up into the sky, a dark robed male hovered in the hair, his wings radiating a neon purple. The red hair boy ran several feet toward the winged male, shouting at him.

"You….you brought us out here saying Link was visiting."

The male crossed his arms,"Good news child, I lied. All I needed was bait so the Moblins would know who to attack. Instead of running away like smart humans, you tricked yourselves into thinking you had enough courage to tackle them. Morons, what do you know about fighting."

"You're the only moron here, frog man beat all of them without even trying."

"Silence, you're quickly stepping beyond your bounds. Truthfully though, I should have known better than to pay for a small army right on the spot. Now I come to see only three showed up. No matter, what would this organic debris know about fighting anyway. Regardless of the matter, you and I are to do battle. Now leave humans, this is between us."

The children looked to Greninja, Colin offering the katana back to Greninja. He rejected, forming another water katana in his hand. Colin held the katana close to him.

"You're...letting me keep it?"

Greninja nodded, maintaining focus on the flying male. The winged male rose his voice.

"You human hard of hearing, I said scat. It's about to get ugly and I won't be taking any responsibility for your injuries."

Greninja stood straight up, Colin knowledged his true intention and ran off along with the kids. The winged male descended to the ground, the glow around his wings faded.

"Judging by that ridiculous tongue of yours, I say you're the frog i've been waiting for," He walked to one of the fallen Moblins, he stood over one them before stomping the stomach of the creature."I take it you know who I am."

Greninja spoke mainly to himself knowing he wouldn't understand,"Dark Pit I assume."

"I'll just go with you knowing. Now I know what you're thinking, I must be a coward for trying to sick Moblins on you before our own match. Don't take it so roughly, it was only a simple test. I have no interest in dealing with punks who can't even take on these pathetic creatures. Although, I can see you're not much of the killing type."

Greninja disregarded him, making his way back to the bridge. He heard the dying sounds of the creature behind him. He looked back to see Dark Pit holding a bladed bow with a purple arrow going through the Moblins head. He quickly pointed his gaze to the other fallen Moblins before executing them all the same. Greninja backed away from him, stunned by the sudden killing. They were already beaten, there was little need for this. Dark Pit looked at Greninja with a smile.

"What, is there no food chain in your own world, I suppose that would be why you seem so weak. Well, out here is where the strong prey upon the weak. All as it should be. Not only that, these things had it coming. They had the nerve to betray my expectations, and now they'll suffer for it. If they cannot do the simplest of things without maintaining their thieving code, then i'll put them out to pasture, permanently."

Dark Pit flew into the air toward the Eldin bridge, Greninja began to follow, speaking to Gardevoir.

"I hate this guy already."

"Thou and every other Chaser. Do try and represent to the best of thy ability."

"I intend to."

Greninja made his way to the bridge, somewhat annoyed by the carelessness of this angel. Regardless if he wins or loses, he will not make it easy for him. Something caught his eye as he stepped onto the bridge, a small hovering orb floating over the abyss.

"Gardevoir, you see what I see?"

"No need to worry thyself, it's merely a camera. Just there recording the fight live."

"So people will see me lose."

"We'll edit it, they'll know you're not officially in. If anything, most of our world will be glued to the tv hoping hou win. However, don't focus on that. Thy only concern should be fighting this guy."

"Trust me, I know."

Dark Pit descended to the other side of the bridge, facing Greninja with his staff in hand. Gardevoir spoke with a hint of concern.

"Ok...Dreadzone is coming in, good luck, and remember this is only one stock. Thou only have one chance to knock him out."

He began to form two water katana, holding them in their usually backwards position. He felt no reason to worry, mostly being that this was one out of three. The other fact being that he would find some type of satisfaction from actually hurting the annoyance. His curiosity with the dozens of worlds faded, his fear of alien tech seemingly vanished. His only concern was finishing today with a bang, to rid himself of the anxiousness of waiting for this moment. Into the middle of the bridge came the floating gray ball referred to as the Dreadzone. It opened its midsection up, the blue mist expanded beyond the ball past Greninja's still body. He heard Gardevoir's voice tell him to wait on her signal, seeing Dark Pit loading a purple bow that formed out of nowhere from his hand. They stood in waiting, staring with stern eyes, waiting for their respective coordinators to give them the go.

Gardevoir screamed go, lifting off his feet with great agility. Dark Pit rushed forward as well, steadily firing arrows toward his way. Dodging left and right, barely avoiding the homing beams glazing past his shoulders at the last second. Dark Pit gave up his shooting gallery as he began to close the distance. Now utilizing his staff in an offense measure, whirling it around him with afterimages being the only sight. Greninja's one sword clashed against his enemy's staff, a short lived power struggle with Greninja being slowly pushed backwards. Dark Pit released his pressure, tearing his staff into half, acting as two dagger like swords. Both Greninja and Dark Pit wildly swung their swords at each other, their blades constantly missing their mark against the others opposing blade. Greninja thrusted both his katanas toward his chest hoping to impale. Dark Pit jump over the swords as well as Greninja, doing a single flip before his wings glowed purple, flying above the field.

Dark Pit slammed the blades back into a staff, forming an arrow in his free hand. He quickly launched two arrows which homed in on Greninja. Both hit Greninja's hand, striping the swords from him as they fell to the abyss below. Dark Pit continued the barrage, Greninja running beneath any that went in a single line, barely shifting his body out of the way of any homing arrows. One arrow went straight down several feet in front of him, curving itself hard toward Greninja. He rolled beneath it, standing back up with a large water shuriken forming in his hand. He threw it into the air with a curve, spinning steadily toward the angel. Dark Pit steered to the right, the shuriken also steering hard enough to where one of the sharp ends clipped his cheek. He flew himself down to the bridge, sending several shots off to Greninja. Greninja dodged some of the shots, retaliating with his own mini shurikens. Shurikens and arrows flew past one another, at times clashing against each other. Greninja slowly advanced toward him, continuing to throw his shurikens like playing cards. Dark Pit growled loudly, charging Greninja while tearing his staff in half. Greninja formed two water katanas, charging all the same. Within close proximity, they both stabbed one another in the chest with both blades. Greninja's face tightened, trying very hard to resist the temptation to step down. The pain was present, but he knew very well it wasn't lethal. Dark Pit however hardly seemed phased, in fact his irritation gave way to a smile. He spoke calmly.

"So, those enslaved animals think they can just spit out a fighter just like that. If it wasn't for my good day, I would feel rather insulted,"He kicked Greninja in the stomach, sending him to his back. As the water katana's dissolved into puddles he crossed his blades together." I hope the Kalos region won't be too embarrassed when they see their precious starter didn't make it."

Greninja jumped back to the middle of the bridge, forming a large water shuriken before launching it his way. Dark Pit turned to the side facing the abyss, closing his eyes as he thrusted out his fist. A large purple shield appeared in front of him, hovering over the ground. As the shuriken struck the shield, it bounced right off of it without a pause. It's course was redirected to Greninja, in shock from what just happened. The shuriken struck Greninja, spinning it's way through him as if he was a hologram before bursting through the otherside. He flew off several feet before landing on his back, the shuriken dissolved in a puddle. He got back up, instantly throwing water shurikens in his direction. Dark Pit walked to him, calmly blocking the shurikens with both blades. Spontaneously, he flew in a straight line toward Greninja, weaving past any shurikens along the way. Dark Pit got close before drop kicking Greninja in the face.

He was launched several feet backwards, as he laid on the ground, a number rose from his chest showing a twenty-five percent. He thought about Dark Pit's percentage, a number rose from Dark Pit's head, revealing only ten percent. He rolled backwards onto all fours, propelling himself toward Dark pit. He threw a fist toward him, Dark Pit dodged to the side, moving behind to grab onto the tip of Greninja's tongue. He flew upward, carrying Greninja helplessly into the air. He swung Greninja in a circle, getting progressively faster with each spin. Greninja's vision went hazy, barely able to make out the environment that zoomed past him. Dark Pit hurled him toward the ground, Greninja crashed into the bridge back first. he flopped around slightly, attempting to get back on his feet only to stumble straight back to the ground. Dazed by the spinning, he was unable to see Dark Pit loading up an arrow. He launched an arrow at Greninja. It homed in on his arm, Greninja felt the sting of it piercing his arm. Greninja strained in pain with several other arrows piercing his other arm, both legs, and one straight in the chest. Greninja regained his vision, the arrows disappearing from his body. Before he could get up, Dark Pit came crashing down with his staff split into two. Slamming his down upon Greninja while impaling him with both blades through the chest. Dark Pit spoke.

"You have a long way to go slowking."

Dark Pit looked up, noticing a glowing orb displaying several different colors. It held an odd symbol as it floated around above. Greninja seized the moment, charging a water pulse and ramming it into Dark Pit's chest. He went flying off of him with the blades, exploding in the air with Dark Pit falling to the ground on his feet, holding his left side. Greninja got back on his feet, summoning two water katanas. Dark Pit didn't move, expressing a confused look before speaking.

"You're...just going to ignore it?"

Greninja kept his focus on Dark Pit, wanting to avoid any surprises. Anything Gardevoir didn't mention couldn't be that important. He chuckled, shaking his head as he slammed his blades back into a staff.

"Wow, you pokemon suck at explaining things."

Dark Pit began to shoot at the ball, Greninja remained still unaware of the importance of this floating piece of energy. After a dozen shots, the ball broke with trails of bright yellow energy flying straight to Dark Pit. This strange energy melded with Dark Pit, his eyes radiated a bright yellow, his body now enveloped in a yellow aura. He started laughing menacingly, Greninja backing up slowly with his swords guarding his face. His concern was now shifted from winning to what that orb just did. Infernape taught him the importance of controlling yourself when shown surprises. However, this made Dark Pit look far more powerful. He knew he had to tread lightly. In his free hand, a gun materialized in a red light in his hand. A skinny long gun with purple coloration and a sharp end at the tip. He held with one hand toward the ground. Greninja threw his swords away, forming two large water shurikens. He threw one of them, prompting Dark to bring up his strange weapon. In a way of defense, Greninja held the shuriken in front of his face, seeing it blocked projectiles before in the simulator.

As the shuriken got close, Dark Pit pulled the trigger. A beam of light shot from the chamber, piercing through the approaching shuriken like butter. It traveled to Greninja, bursting through the shuriken and straight through Greninja's head. Before he could even react, he was lifted off his feet in an instant and sent hurling off toward the walls of Dreadzone. Greninja closed his eyes, his body exploded upon contact with the zone. The machine brought him back to the middle of the bridge. Greninja fell to the stage, clutching onto his chest to know his was still alive. Dark Pit continued to laugh, his strange weapon disappearing from view. He spoke with no symphony in his voice.

"Pathetic, go back to the wild where you belong," He turned his back on Greninja, seemingly talking to someone else."Viridi, i'm done here. Also please, let my next assignment be a challenge."

Rage grew inside Greninja, before he could begin to form another water shuriken, a beam of light casted upon Dark Pit. He seemingly teleported out of sight with the light fading. Gardevoir finally spoke.

"Ouch, not the best way to go is it. To the unexpe…."

Greninja intervened,"What was that?"

"Well...that was his final smash. It's an ultimate ability that everyone in Smash has."

"Yeah, interesting indeed. Mind telling me why I wasn't informed of this sooner?"

"Skipped my mind, busy trying to get thee resilient."

"Resilient...resilient?! Gardevoir...it one shot me, I flew faster than any other launching at high percentage."

"Yes, I clearly saw that."

"Yes, so did everyone in our world. Going to tell me about different universes and all that utter nonsense, but forgets a crucial detail that ends up making me look like a clown."

"And once again, that was bound to happen. I didn't expect a win and thou should have thought the same. I warned thee of the coldness in his heart, that there would be no mercy. It's why I am going to take my time with thee, explain things to thee in a steady process since thee wanna whine that i'm telling thou too much at once."

"Fantastic then, how about…,"He noticed a darkened figure on top of a black horse waiting near the end of the entrance to the bridge. It was too dark to notice any stand out features. Before he could approach the figure, it rode away. Greninja continued to think out his conversation."Was it...a monster, or a person?"

Gardevoir didn't respond immediately, Greninja wanted to move, but couldn't convince his body to go any further. Worried of any dangers she may have forgotten to mention. She finally spoke in a calm low tone.

"Time to get back on the ship, the night is home to all kinds of freaks thou don't wanna meet."

A Vortex opened next to him, without hesitation he jumped into it. He ended up back in the hanger, the sky being the only thing he can see outside the entryway. Gardevoir waited beside it, patting Greninja on the shoulder.

"Look...about the Smash ball…"

Greninja stopped Gardevoir,"Say no more, I wasn't as good as I thought is all."

"Wow, you're not used to losing are thee?"

Greninja moved his eyes out of her view, those words stung him like Lopunny's punches. He knew she was right, most of the pokemon he ever fought were simply with trainers seemingly holding their timing back. Now being paired against people with equal intellect, he was now questioning his very life. Gardevoir snapped him out of it.

"Hey, don't beat thyself over it. Lucario and the rest of the Chasers have lost plenty of times. Kalos would definitely understand more than any other world."

"No worries Gardevoir, I have no intention to quit now. Just...just let me think on what i'm getting into."

Gardevoir gave a hearty smile,"Sure, Arceus is holding off on putting thee in a match right away. Take thy time, it's not the last time you'll see him. Maybe thou need something you're familiar with, could help with the healing process. Should I send thee back to Kalos for the time being?"

"That would be nice, i'll talk to you when i'm ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**Purifying Waters: First Mission**

 **Among the cliffs that watched the beach laid a city blooming with life. Gleaming from the beautifully vivid sunset, Shalour City stretched across the edge of an hill. Buildings standing side by side of flora complemented the natural relationship of humans and pokemon going along the concrete walkways. The very front of this city held a beach, the waters going out as far as the eye could see. Greninja sat on top of one of the buildings closest to the beach with his legs crossed. Looking out to the sunset, not gazing into it's beauty like most beings, but reflecting on his most recent failure. The word pathetic ran through his mind, trying to remember it was only the first attempt. However, Dark Pit's presence began to create a bias. Would everybody he meet in Smash be just like him, can his ignorance to the other worlds be used against him every single time. He figured he would fight a pokemon on this world, shaking off the thought when he remembered a pokemon couldn't mimic the fighting style of an angel. A soft light hearted voice came from behind him, not of a human language.**

 **"** **Losing sucks, doesn't it."**

 **Greninja turned only his head back, Pikachu stood before him. He turned his head back to the sea, expressing his thoughts.**

 **"** **What you think?"**

 **Pikachu put both hands on her hips,"I think you're filled with hatred. I know you're all about respecting your opponent, but him...nothing huh?"**

 **"** **None, and to make it worse, nothing is filling the void. Out of all people, why him. Why did it have to already be an expected loss. Why all of Kalos."**

 **"** **I talk to some of the local pokemon, the news is spreading like wildfire with the humans about your fight."**

 **"** **Oh joy, what they saying?"**

 **"** **That you weren't at your best, and mostly how excited they are for their own representative. Heck, some kids are starting to idolize you, pokemon and humans alike. You see Greninja, it's not the fact that you lose, it's just the fact you didn't run away."**

 **Greninja looked back at Pikachu,"Really...huh….I guess i'm not a clown."**

 **Pikachu crawled next to Greninja, sitting alongside him,"No one did, especially me. I picked you out, and I knew that you would be a great addition. You're just too gloomy for me to just ignore you, it makes me hate Dark Pit for not at least toying with you for some type of comeback on your part. Alas, always with the tryhards."**

 **"** **Yeah, tryhard is a way to put it."**

 **"** **By the way Greninja, mind I ask you something?"**

 **"** **Shoot."**

 **"** **Do you trust me?"**

 **"** **Not quite sure yet, why you ask?"**

 **"** **Mainly because Lucario doesn't, he mistakes my kindness for weakness."**

 **"** **That's actually shocking, your kindness can inspire the best in people when you're not fighting. I suppose I do trust you, considering i'm now a Chaser."**

 **"** **I know right, he can be nice at times. Others, he tends to be kinda isolated. However, that's not important. What's important is getting you back on your feet. Let's ambush a trainer!"**

 **"** **Excuse me?"**

 **"** **You heard me, winning a fight would cheer you up."**

 **"** **Already thought of that," Turned his attention back on the city." Would only do so much."**

 **Pikachu pounded himself in the chest,"Heck then, fight me."**

 **"** **Doesn't change anything, you're a pokemon."**

 **"** **Well now I need something to take my own edge off now, your anger is now my anger."**

 **Greninja just stared, his calm attitude gave way to the aggressiveness he somewhat feared. However, he was in no mood for fighting of any sort. He looked away.**

 **"** **I'm really not in the mood, just wanna think for now."**

 **"** **Alright alright, just saying it doesn't help anyone if you're not well."**

 **"** **If anything, I want to know what happened to the Moblins. Seems as if some wanted to come."**

 **Pikachu's aggression disappeared, he spoke as if hesitant,"Yeah, turns out there was a platoon of them that just didn't make it."**

 **"** **How so, three of them did."**

 **"** **Because….they were already dead."**

 **A chill ran through his spine, he instantly rose his head toward Pikachu. He spoke in a low tone.**

 **"** **De...dead? By what?"**

 **"** **No one knows, Gardevoir tells us that lethal sword wounds and destroyed bones were present among the bodies. Someone knew about Dark Pit ahead of time."**

 **"** **Umm, Gardevoir told me about some hero named Link. Maybe he was trying to help me out, or at least I hope he was."**

 **Pikachu smiled,"Yeah, sounds like something he would do."**

 **"** **Oh wait, he must be the guy who rode on that black horse."**

 **Pikachu frowned,"Umm, Link's horse is brown."**

 **"** **Well who rides a black horse then?"**

 **"** **I've only seen his, don't know too much about Hyrule to be honest. Whoever helped you wanted to see this fight be a fair one. What did he look like?"**

 **"** **Only his horse was exposed to the moonlight, I could barely make out his body. He was just there, like suddenly."**

 **"** **I venture a guess that he was there the entire time. What did he do after you noticed him?"**

 **"** **Nothing, just rode away."**

 **"** **Hmm, we'll check on that one of these days."**

 **Greninja stood up, stretching his arms from remaining in that position for so long. He walked to the back of the building, overlooking the city. He noticed three beings materializing out of nowhere next to a building. These beings hid behind the dense flora surround the building with still movement. They wore armor he never seen before, the basic color he could see was blue, but the main body was covered. Greninja spoke.**

 **"** **Hmm, I think the humans came up with a new toy."**

 **"** **Oh, like what?"**

 **"** **Some new blue armor, and apparently can warp."**

 **"** **Wait what, let me see."**

 **Pikachu got up, quickly approaching Greninja. As he stood beside him, his eyes widened as he pulled the end of Greninja's tongue. Forcing Greninja to the ground along with himself. Greninja tried to speak, seeing Pikachu frantically shaking his head made him keep quiet. Gardevoir spoke in a panic in his mind.**

 **"** **Woah woah Pikachu, i'm here now. What is going on?"**

 **Pikachu actually spoke in a low tone for Greninja to hear,"We've encountered a problem."**

 **"** **How big?"**

 **"** **Big enough to wear Phazite."**

 **"** **Phaz….oh my sweet Arceus, there are Space Pirates in Shalour City! What class?"**

 **"** **Look like Commando Pirates to me, I see three right now. Should I fight?"**

 **"** **Negative, we can't afford a war breaking out with people around. Fighting should only be a last resort."**

 **"** **Argh, but they could be assassins."**

 **"** **If that was the case, why isn't the city in a state of panic?"**

 **Before Pikachu could continue, two purple energy beams went over their heads. He held Greninja's head even further to the ground. Greninja could feel his body shaking, he was not a fan of unknown weaponry, and the Dark Pit incident didn't help his fear. He looked over to Pikachu, he was more irritated than worried, growling as he peeked over the side of the building. Greninja spoke frantically.**

 **"** **Di...did they just try to kill us?"**

 **Pikachu didn't respond right away, he looked him in the eye before silently continuing.**

 **"** **I need you to do exactly as I say here. If they start rushing us, I want you to run. No looking back, just leave."**

 **"** **What, and leave you. No chance, I can fight too you know."**

 **"** **Greninja, you know nothing about Space Pirates. Just do as I say please, I don't wanna see anything bad happen to you."**

 **Greninja submitted to his demands, even though his heart was aching him not to. He knew he had to maintain a cool mind, or risk messing up in a dire situation. He peeked over the edge of the building, two of the beings held out some sort of weapon in their direction. The Space Pirate in the middle of them lowered both their weapons, standing up among the dense bush. A vortex formed behind them, they all headed towards it, their heads still looking in their general direction. Once they all went inside, the vortex closed. Pikachu rolled onto her back, letting out his long held in breath with his face lighting up. Gardevoir spoke.**

 **"** **What happened?"**

 **"** **We dodged a bullet, that's what happened. One of them convinced the rest to leave through a vortex."**

 **"** **That's good, any details thou could spare me."**

 **"** **None, have no clue why they were here. Considering what they are, maybe something worth value."**

 **"** **Ok, i'll look into all their recent transactions as well as shipments. For now, i'm asking you to guard the city for tonight."**

 **"** **Was planning on that anyway."**

 **Greninja felt Gardevoir's presence disappear, Pikachu patted Greninja on the leg. He smiled in a weak attempt to calm him down before talking.**

 **"** **I'm going to take a look around, just to be sure. Remain here, or whatever you choose to do. You're going to need the rest, it's the simulator tomorrow."**

 **Pikachu got onto his feet, jumping off the building into the street below. Greninja cared not to track him, his day almost ruined by some rogue pirates of sorts was enough excitement for one day. To try and catch a being that could in and out of existence was out of his expertise. Still ignorant of the other worlds, maybe the Pirates are more interested in the Chasers, hoping they didn't consider him a Chaser worth killing. Either way, it didn't bother him a great deal. His dreams gave him insight on the events that would occur, a life filled with danger and mysterious yet uncovered. Another day in Kalos it was to him, those beams of light seemed similar enough to solarbeam. On several occasions almost ended up being food for a Gyarados, being shot at hardly held any danger unless the aggressor tried to close the distance. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep off any worries of yesterday and brace up for tomorrow. He fell into the unconscious, the sensations of his reality faded away.**

 **After a while, laying in the darkness, he awoke to the last position from his last dream. He once again found himself surrounded by the gases and bright scenery of outer space, holding the comforting warmth from before. He was standing on some invisible force, looking upon a spinning blue planet. Warping in from the unknown came the Galactic Federation's main ship that the Chaser's inhabited. It made little noise, slowly descending upon the blue world despite the invisible force. He turned himself around, almost walking into the barrel of a long musket. After further inspection, it was the same weapon that Dark Pit used against him. It floated in the air for no reason, eventually pressing itself onto his head. A creature slowly unveiled itself from its cloak, a reptilian stood before him. It's dark grayish skin consisted of scales, a large mouth filled with large sharp teeth. Standing with the posture of a man, but seemingly barbarian with it's constant growling. It's emerald diamond eyes looked upon Greninja with no deviation. As Greninja tried to move, the weapon went off. His vision instantly went white, rapidly fading to black.**

 **Greninja woke from his sleep, the night sky was somewhat tainted with smoke clouds originating from the city he visited. He quickly got to his feet, several buildings were on fire with people frantically running along the walkways. His heart was racing to the explosions going around him. Ducking to cannonballs hitting the ground. Looking out to sea, several pirate ships were firing cannonballs onto the city. The beach was being assaulted by Kremlings with their warships near the shore. The odd part was that pokemon were exiting from these warships as well. Actually, several trainers were combating these rogue pokemon. Greninja would normally help the trainers, but his thirst for vengeance against Rool tempted him to attack the problem from the source. His fear quickly replaced itself with aggression and he rushed off the building onto the war torn streets of Shalour. He made his way to the beach, seeing the diversity of the rogue pokemon and their unusually need for destruction. Explosions from the cannon balls made life difficult, just another thing he needed to concern himself with when it came to citizens, including the fact that they weren't really fleeing the danger zone.**

 **He proceeded down a long road toward the beach, swiftly darting past rogue Houndooms that leaped from the bushes to bite him. Getting closer to the beach, he spotted Lopunny fighting off both a Mightyena, and a Swampert at the end of the road. He took a glance overhead for a second, catching a white figure descending with it's one arm glowing green. Greninja came to a screeching halt, the tip of it's green arm barely making contact with Greninja's head as he jumped backwards. The aggressor held a familiar sight, a more boyish version of Gardevoir. Red eyes half covered by its helmet like green head with a teal head crest. Two spikes came from both sides on it's white head. A green torso with a red spike protruding from it's front and back, and white lower body with a round hip as well as tonfa like arms. It clicked to Greninja that he was looking at a Gallade. His only concern was getting to the beach, he attempted to reason with the aggressor.**

 **"** **Let me pass Gallade, I have no quarrel with you."**

 **"** **Then...i'll make you one, just like I will give everyone else one," Gallade crossed his arms." It be the will of the pirates."**

 **"** **Fool, look at what you've caused."**

 **"** **I know, splendid isn't it. Shalour was getting a bit too peaceful anyway. By order of the pirates, you're not allowed on the beach. For you've been caught with a Chaser."**

 **Gallade's blade like arm glowed green, Greninja knew what was coming and prepared his katana's for battle. In his preparation, Gallade jerked to the sting of a dart going into his neck. Gallade quickly pulled out the dart, looking furiously at Greninja.**

 **"** **So...it be true…,"Gallade began to stumble around, dropping the dart with no apparent proof of him being aware of it. Greninja lowered his katana's, knowing what had became of him. Gallade's legs shook, progressively getting more frantic until he fell onto one knee."You really...are...one of...them."**

 **Gallade fell on his back, his eyes slowly closing with the body coming to a still. Greninja walked up to him, kneeling down and placing a hand on his chest for a heart rate. The thumps were slow, but consistent. He heard a male voice behind him with an echo of sorts.**

 **"** **He'll be fine, just drugged."**

 **One of the armored soldiers of the Federation came beside him with a long rifle of sorts. Greninja wanted to thank him, but knew it would be a one way conversation. He continued to speak.**

 **"** **Gardevoir tried to reach you, but you were too far gone. Regardless, we need to secure the beach. Pikachu and Lopunny are already trying to repel the oncoming forces, and that's where she wants you. The rest of the Chasers will be here to secure the city."**

 **Greninja understood, rushing off toward the beach without hesitation, for that was exactly where he wanted to go. At the end of the road, the Swampert and Mightyena that engaged Lopunny laid flat on the ground. He saw Lopunny on the beach fighting off Kremlings alongside some pony-tailed trainer and her Lucario. As he approached the fallen pokemon, Mightyena twitched slightly. Seemingly reanimated, it quickly got up and lunged itself toward Greninja with it's teeth coming in for a bite. Greninja ducked underneath it's jaw, grabbing it's stomach with both hands. He propelled Mightyena into the side of a building. As it laid on the ground motionless, he backed away while focusing on it. Holding the appearance of a hyena, it's gray and black fur remained clean despite all the fighting. It's claws seemed sharper than usually, the rhombus shaped earlobes laid flat on it. Greninja attempted to head toward the beach, his attention once again grabbed by the sudden reanimation of Mightyena. As Mightyena slowly got itself off the ground, Greninja prepared a water pulse. Mightyena lunged upon eye contact, he slammed the water pulse into Mightyena's stomach, leaving his hand and sending the pokemon back into the building where it once again landed flat on it's face motionless. Greninja reached the edge of his tolerance with Mightyena, his angered eyes looked toward the beach. He left the Mightyena to his fate with the Federation.**

 **Finally making his way to the beach, the fury he kept inside himself could finally be released. He just caught Lopunny throwing a Kremling to the ground, delivering a quick stomp to the head of the reptile. She looked back to Greninja, smiling as if nothing was happening.**

 **"** **Heh heh, enjoy your slumber?"**

 **"** **Quite, just wondering how a Chaser was allowed to sleep on the job?"**

 **"** **Sorry about that love, amongst all the explosions and screaming, a frog is the last thing on mind."**

 **"** **Speaking of which, what's happening? What are Kremlings doing in Kalos?"**

 **"** **Most likely a raid, typical pirates. The troopers are handling the city,"Lopunny smile grew wider as her eyes narrowed."So let's have some fun shall we love."**

 **"** **Heh,"Greninja walked to Lopunny side, forming three mini water shurikens in each hand, holding them close to his face."All I needed to hear."**

 **Lopunny kicked the downed Kremling aside, clenching her fist together as she hopped slightly left and right. An army of Kremlings continually swimming to the shore with swords drawn. All over the beach, pockets of trainers defended with their full party drawn. Three Kremlings charged the two of them, Lopunny dashed toward them, delivering three quick punches to each of their chest. They all screeched in pain, swinging their swords wildly at Lopunny. Before any could make contact, she jumped backwards into the air. A yellow electric current ran through her body, she held both hands out close together with the current forming around there. Thunder ran from her hands toward the Kremlings, electrocuting them in a storm of energy. At the end of it's usage, the Kremlings went to the ground, smoking from the current. During his observation of her display, Greninja noticed from the corner of his eye two Kremlings charging him from the left. He threw all his shurikens toward them, both of them raising their swords to block them. Greninja swiftly threw his one hand out, a stream of water shot from it toward the two. It struck the left Kremling and sent him stumbling away. The remaining Kremling turned his head back, watching his friend roll to stop. He reared his head back toward Greninja to be met with a shadow ball flying into him, exploding upon impact. The cleared smoke showed the croc on his back, as he attempted to recover his footing, Lopunny darted past Greninja. She jumped on the Kremling's chest, punching him in the jaw with no hesitation and some enjoyment. Lopunny dashed toward the previously beaten Kremling as he began to rise from the ground. Greninja drew his attention to the sea between the ships. The ships stopped their bombardment, proceeding to sail further toward the sea.**

 **A vortex appeared on the boardwalk behind him, Pikachu, Lucario, Infernape, and Charizard burst from the vortex into a full on sprint. Charizard flew toward the stationary ships, burning the exterior with flamethrower. Greninja heard Gardevoir talk throughout his head.**

 **"** **Finally, about time thou woke up. I'm confident you're aware of what needs to be done?"**

 **"** **Of course, capture the beach, then the rest of Shalour."**

 **"** **Good soldier, tad bit worried thou would cower under pressure. Proceed as planned, we'll heal the injured later."**

 **"** **Gardevoir, the ships that were firing on us are retreating."**

 **"** **I can see that, not a concern anymore."**

 **"** **Not a concern, are you not even going to try and figure out why."**

 **"** **They're pirates Greninja, this is what they do. Just leave the strategies to me, questioning is more for the experienced."**

 **"** **Are you telling me that the possibility of captured pokemon is too low for concern, that these rogue pokemon have no connection."**

 **"** **You're late Greninja, we've been known that. Which is why i'm saying leave this to the experienced."**

 **"** **I want to...it's just…"**

 **"** **Argh, if you're going to suggest something then just spill it out."**

 **"** **Allow me to go after them, surely we don't need all of the Chasers for this."**

 **There was a long silence on her end, she responded in a harsh tone.**

 **"** **Absolutely not, too many Kremlings thou would need to fight. Just because thou caught our eye doesn't mean thee have the right to overestimate thyself."**

 **"** **Then have someone go with me," A Kremling came running toward him with sword in hand. Greninja threw his hand out, a stream of water sent the aggressor down into the sand." It's the very least we could do for these people."**

 **The very least we could do is heal them, but if you feel so certain they've stolen pokemon then i'll grant thou a partner. Just remember this will reflect on thy decision making skills, this could end poorly for thee."**

 **"** **I'll take my chances."**

 **"** **Then i'll keep the vortex open, i'll try to convince one of them if that's possible."**

 **Greninja took one last look around the beach, the Kremling forces were forced into a tight position having to fight the Chasers. He felt as if this was going toward overkill, it would waste a great of time going after mere distractions. He ran toward the vortex, the others continuing their assault paying no mind to his leave. Once inside the vortex, he found himself landing back in one of the hangers. Several large blue ships engines roaring to life, groups of armored Federation soldiers flooding inside of them through it's side doorway. Greninja continued to gaze around the hanger, Gardevoir was nowhere to be found. In that instance, she spoke throughout his mind.**

 **"** **Pardon my abstinence, having to coordinate a ground assault is not something to take lightly. Now as for thy ships, it would appear they're regroup with another group of ships. Strangely enough however, a mass of dark clouds is coming our way. Forecast indicated clear weather, but that only aids in thy own mission. We'll hide amongst the clouds. Pikachu volunteered to help, it would seem thou two have a similar mindset. Like thee, he feared there is more than just stealing materials of high value. As for Lucario, he just flat out said no."**

 **"** **As I figured, glad he agrees with me unlike most."**

 **"** **Hey, heroes have to care for the victims do they not?"**

 **"** **Of course."**

 **"** **Well then, lets do that then gather information on what has been stolen. That was our way of doing things, but if it brings results it can be forgiven."**

 **A few moments later, another vortex appeared with Pikachu jumping out to the ground. He slowly crawled his way toward Greninja. The view of the outside obscured by darkened clouds. Greninja leaned against the invisible force field, looking toward Pikachu. He calmly spoke to him.**

 **"** **So, this is a common thing?"**

 **"** **Basically,'Pikachu narrowed his eyes letting out a weak exhale."Too common. Makes you think what he really wants with those pokemon, he has been more aggressive with apprehending them than usually."**

 **"** **What he wants with them is of no concern, I merely wish to see them too safety. Considering what he almost did to me…"**

 **"** **Yeah...sorry about that. Rool isn't the brightest criminal we've fought, we mean nothing in his world. Which is why Gardevoir is questioning your logic with going after them. They will not hesitate to hurt you, you're aware of this already."**

 **"** **I know fully well, vice versa is true as well.**

 **"** **You know something, you seem to take extreme danger pretty well for a pokemon we picked up from the wild."**

 **"** **This isn't the first time I dealt with an evil group such as this. I too had my fill of pokemon fanatics, pokemon told me they were team Plasma."**

 **Pikachu's eye widened, his ears puckered up,"Te...team Plasma, you know them too?"**

 **"** **Yes, our paths were destined to cross after they forced one of my best friends into obedience. Delphox was her name, I saw them force a device around her neck. Next thing I knew, her eyes went red and used flamethrower on my hiding place. They made her attack me, some nonsense about seeing if she was worthy of entry. Of course I was hesitant, but I couldn't leave her to their hands. I forced myself to accept her as my enemy, my typing gave me an edge, but she wouldn't stay on the ground. I was starting to slow down, and her condition kept getting worse with each strike. I used my remaining strength to cut through the device and she fainted instantly. They left us to our fate thankfully."**

 **Pikachu's ear dropped,"I'm...sorry. My trainer and I also had several bouts with them. He was very loyal to his friends, and the well being of pokemon. It really did pain him to see the cruelty that they possessed, and always went out of his way to fight back."**

 **Gardevoir intervened mentally," Ok, we're far enough from Shalour. I'll be sending you in by Arwing, if you can show him that procedure Pikachu."**

 **Thunder strikes tore through the skies, droplets of rain clashing slowly started dropping onto the exterior. Greninja looked to Pikachu who ran off to one of the Arwings. Pikachu tapped the bottom, a small door open underneath, revealing a tight space. Pikachu spoke.**

 **"** **We'll be waiting in here."**

 **"** **Why, what's wrong with vortexes? Seems like the main way to get around."**

 **"** **As you had seen, they make a lot of noise. These Arwings will hardly make any noise so infiltrating won't be an issue."**

 **"** **I see, the stealth approach is it. Now you're talkin my language."**

 **"** **So you're ok with this then?"**

 **"** **I'll learn on the fly, lets just get down there."**

 **"** **Ok, you can have this one."**

 **Pikachu ran off to one of the other Arwings, Greninja slowly made his way to the Arwing. He hesitated for a bit, but made himself go on all fours and crawling backwards into the tight space. After a while, the footsteps of roaming soldiers was interrupted by the vibrations of the Arwing. He heard someone getting into the cockpit, he calmed himself down. The door quickly closed itself, leaving Greninja in complete darkness with the activity. The icy metal bothered Greninja only slightly, preparing for his next step to being a Chaser. He took a deep breath, his breathing quickened in pace with the ship's engines roaring to life. Gardevoir attempted to soothe him.**

 **"** **Relax, none of the Chaser's ever got harmed in these Arwings. These aren't even made for fighting."**

 **"** **I'm sure."**

 **"** **Curious, have you ever flown before?"**

 **"** **Once...on a Salamence, but never on machinery."**

 **"** **Well consider this a learning experience, actually everyday of thy life from here on out will be one. Also don't mind the darkness, it's only temporary."**

 **"** **Darkness...is my ally."**

 **"** **Riiiight, he is lifting off now."**

 **Greninja felt the ship lift off the ground, he latched himself onto the metal plating beneath him as the ship flew from the hanger into darkened clouds. He slowly calmed himself down, accepting it was too late to turn back now. The rain droplets came bearing down harder, thunder strikes appearing more often. The darkened space lit up with blue lights circling around him. Greninja to Gardevoir mentally.**

 **"** **Can't they still see a ship?"**

 **"** **It's camouflaged, no issue present there."**

 **"** **I have no idea what camouflaged means Gardevoir."**

 **"** **Basically, the ship blends in with the environment."**

 **"** **Oh, like a Kecleon."**

 **"** **Precisely, you'll be dropped onto the deck."**

 **"** **What, how unsubtle are you guys?! You don't enter through the front door to the house that you're looking to steal from."**

 **"** **What the….where else am I supposed to drop thee?"**

 **Greninja thought for a moment, he resumed the conversation,"Get me close, but fly close to sea level. I'll find my own entry."**

 **"** **Thou don't plan too…"**

 **"** **Yes, it's better this way."**

 **"** **Very well, i'll tell the pilot."**

 **After a while, he heard the crashing of waves beneath him as the door began to open. The hindered droplets became much more apparent, the seas were in a frenzy. Greninja saw some space between him and the sea. He quickly scurried himself out his hole, letting himself fall toward the sea. He flipped himself upward, upon hitting the water he went off as if in a sprint before sinking in. He ran across the water, not bothering to look back. The engines of the ship disappeared behind the rain and thunder. A platoon of large ships rode close together, shaking to the enraged sea from side to side. At least fifteen ships were present, most consisting of a brown color with two flags. Some of the ones leading were larger than the rest, almost the size of a cruise ship from Kalos. Three of them wore a grayish black texture with three flags rose high in the air with a white skull on the front. Greninja ran with all his might toward the closest ship. As he got toward the back, he ran slightly up the back. Attached his webbed like hands on the wood, jumping only a short distance to the closest window. He was stopped by a cannon sticking out. He slowly climbed on top of it, continuing upward.**

 **He kept climbing upward, enduring the winds and rain sliding past his face. Several other windows were still filled with a cannon poking out. It wasn't until the very last one near the top that brought him luck. It was a doubled sided window with a beautifully decorated glass painting of a sun. He used one hand to slowly open one side then the other. He poked his head over to see a somewhat well lit circular black room with candles hanging all around emitting a purple flame. In front of him held a dark brown desk with a variety of items on it. The sides consisted of several bookshelves with a brown dinner table sitting in the middle completely voided of any objects. On the sides laid two glass casings, holding several small ship figurines as well as multiply badges mimicking some kind of element. Greninja was about to climb in slowly, his motion went into a complete halt when he witnessed an object that wasn't as it was first perceived. The top of the room held a chandelier emitting five purple flames with one big flame emitting from the middle, closer inspection showed it was floating and not hanging. This thing consisted of a striped round grayish head where blacks spikes on it's top emitted a tall purple flame hit the ceiling without spreading. From it's black spiked bottom area came out two black arms that curled. From these arms came two more tiny arms with each emitting a purple flame. Greninja slowly crawled his way into the room, ducking behind the desk. This was no object, but a pokemon named Chandelure.**

 **Greninja looked onto his body, somewhat visible behind the desk. he kept his cool, peeking behind the desk to the ghost/fire pokemon. It's eyes weren't visible, must have been his back he wondered. It wasn't aware of it's presence, quickly crawling behind one of the glass casings. His body was more visible from the candles, his mind made even more unsettled by the footsteps above him and the creaking of the wood around him. He formed three mini water shurikens in each hand, slowly peeking behind the casing. One by one, he struck the candles individually. Forming five more mini shurikens, he quickly disposed of the rest until it was only Chandelure left burning. Now shrouded in darkness, the pokemon began to stir. It spun all around the room, unable to detect Greninja amongst the dark. It's blank yellow round eyes gazed toward the open window, floating toward the desk. It's flames lit up the area where Greninja was previously, investigating all of that side. It ceased its investigation, levitating toward the exit on the other end. Near the doors held two swords crossed together on a plaque hanging on a wall.**

 **"** **C'mon, it's just a window. Calm down why don't you,"Greninja silent said to himself, peeking on the left side of the casing with three mini water shurikens in his hand."Don't wanna have to put you down."**

 **Chandelure levitated toward the glass casing with Greninja, he quickly crawled underneath it. It's flame lit up his hiding place, Greninja slowed his breathing to a near halt with his eyes looking up intensely to focus on its movement. Chandelure eventually levitated to the middle of the room, propping Greninja to crawl back to the side of his hiding place. Within its flaming aura came floating the two pair of swords from early, this time the top of the hilts opened one pink eye each with a purple hand like sash running down the middle of the top handle. Greninja looked at the being with a confused look.**

 **"** **The heck is that thing? Is that….a pokemon?"**

 **In that instant, the doors opened. A Kremling came walking in with an lantern in his hand. His right eye covered by an eye patch with a scar going through it. Sporting a brown jacket with a dirty white shirt underneath. Wearing the common black belt with a skull on front and brown pants. The Chandelure and the mysterious swords all looked his way. The Kremling spoke in a calm manner.**

 **"** **Doublade and Chandelure, why be so startled like the wind," The Kremling walked toward the desk, the pokemon maintained sight on him."These winds and droplets predict the future, something wicked comes our way. With the wicked comes the abnormal, you ghost types should know that all too well."**

 **The Kremling placed his lantern on the desk, looking outside the open window. Chandelure levitated close to him. After several seconds went by, he turned toward Chandelure.**

 **"** **Aye my pet, the wicked one is the beast of legend that we seek. Quite a legend indeed, one that i'm surprised Rool would even consider. Some consider him a fool, but those reside with humans. Us steel lads consider him the ideal man, one that we would always follow behind. However, he deals with a very dangerous game. He better handle this one with care."**

 **The Kremling pointed to his patched eye,"Or he'll end up like me, or even worse. That be if the legends hold true, the power this beast holds is as devastating as the tales tell. I believe in this however, for I had seen one with my own two eyes. Now I may have never told you this, it was before I acquired you for my party. I sailed these seas once before, just going to capture some fish with a group of my fellow lads. The winds picked up out of nowhere, the tides began to turn against us. From the darkened clouds came the being of legend, a winged white beast descended upon us. Our cannons were swatted away by those hand-like wings. Our hope for a big capture turned into despair as it summoned a tornado directly above us. In an instant, our ship was torn apart along with crew. Thrown away like a toy by the great winds, I saw my lads no more. I wakened at sea on top of what little remained of the ship, as well as an injured right eye. I washed up on a place called Hoenn, a broken man who only survived by the care of humans. I was founded by Rool several days after, but never did I see my crew mates again."**

 **Greninja insides started to turn, the mere thought of a creature that powerful disturbed him. A wicked creature was the cause of this severe storm according to them. Greninja begun to have second thoughts about this rescue mission, seconds later to only shun himself for having the thoughts of a coward. One thing was for certain, if it wasn't a human here it was a pokemon. The Kremling began to laugh.**

 **"** **The only reason I tell ye this is so you are scared. A beast of legend is nothing like those gym leaders we faced in Hoenn now, be ready to answer Rool's call. Unleash your inner power toward the creature as if your life depended on it. The blasted Chasers, making our job harder. This would have been too easy with the master balls. Alas, we Kremlings are tough crocs we are. Back in the days, we hunted for our prey with whatever tools we could salvage. Now is the time to reenact those days against this beast."**

 **The Kremling closed the windows, looking to his Doublade,"Quickly now, prepare yourself for the worst. Once this is over, i'll go about evolving you. It's the normal gym next with thee."**

 **The Kremling went about grabbing his torch, making his way to the door. Greninja saw an opportunity to move. He noticed a glass cup near the edge of the desk. When the cup was within the darkness again, he formed one mini shuriken, hurling it toward it. Upon contact, it tipped the cup over. They the minions turned toward the crashing sound frantically. The Kremling gave a hearty laugh.**

 **"** **Easy lads, just be the cradling of the ship. The waves mean to turn against us."**

 **Greninja saw his chance once he saw their backs turned, he silently crawled his way out the doors into the heavy rain. The deck of the ship was filled with resting pokemon along with a few active Kremlings, but his vision was hindered from the darkness and rain. He looked to his sides to two staircases leading to another floor. He jumped onto the wall over the doors, he climbed up the wet surface to the top edge where he saw nothing but a wooden wheel tied down by rope. Climbing over the edge, he gazed his sight across the entire deck. Greninja slid his back against the wood as he heard Gardevoir's voice.**

 **"** **You'll be happy to hear that Shalour has been liberated. Caring to the injured as we speak."**

 **"** **Brings me comfort to hear that. Although, I fear I have no information regarding the pokemon."**

 **"** **I figured as much, Pikachu claims they took something else. On another ship, he overheard them talking about some type of artifact. Odd, a major raid for one item."**

 **"** **I think otherwise, I overheard one of them tracking some sort of beast of legend. Know anything about it?"**

 **"** **Beast of….legend, out at sea. No, they couldn't be…"**

 **"** **I figure i'm in trouble then, aren't I?"**

 **"** **Not quite, it's very rare that this creature shows itself to man. No worries, they have no clue about this creature or vice versa."**

 **"** **As calming as that is, what is a beast of legend,"He slid slightly to the left, rising slightly above his wooden cover to gaze once more at the deck."It seems to be the major discussion of late."**

 **"** **Well...Arceus is one for starters."**

 **"** **Huh, well nothing major I suppose."**

 **"** **Ex...wait...i'm sorry what?"**

 **"** **Not the most threatening thing i've seen, I was expecting a monstrosity."**

 **"** **Greninja, you don't…"**

 **He heard footsteps below,"Hold that thought."**

 **The Kremling from before started walking from his room with his Doublade behind him. He shouted to the Kremlings outside.**

 **"** **Oy mates, how our Malamars doing. You teach em confuse ray like I asked?"**

 **One of the Kremlings responded,"Aye captain, ready to release the load when it be Rool's will."**

 **"** **Good man, be weary of the winds lads. The beast is going to be upon us."**

 **"** **Let him come, we too own the waters."**

 **All the Kremlings shouted with joy, down talking the beast and it's ownership of the sea. The captain Kremling spoke.**

 **"** **Very well lads, I actually need to feed my pokemon. Keep your eyes peeled as I tend to my quarters."**

 **Greninja heard the doors closing, peaking form his cover toward the Kremling returning to whatever they were doing. Greninja noticed a golden telescope rolling from side to side. He grasped it with the tip of his tongue, grabbing it for examination.**

 **"** **Isn't this a telescope,"He peered through the glass with his one eye."I believe it is, better with me than them."**

 **Sticking the scope beside his head in between his tongue, he viewed the ship once more for an exit. The top of the flags held a small platform with ropes connected to the upper portion of the flag. While the Kremlings were occupied in their work, Greninja jumped back on deck, dashing to the ropes. He jumped directly on the ropes, moving up carefully without alerting the Kremlings. At the end of the line, he stuck himself on the wooden pole, enduring the winds that hindered his progress toward the top. The rain clashing against his face didn't even faze him, but the sudden thunders that nearly loosened his grip proved difficult with enemies around. Upon reaching the top platform, he stood up with the telescope in hand gazing upon the fleet. Trying to maintain his balance from the shifting of the waves, he tried to reach Gardevoir mentally.**

 **"** **You said Pikachu was on another ship, which one?"**

 **"** **If memory serves me well, he is three ships ahead of thee. Thou means to regroup with him?"**

 **"** **I wish to hear his findings, piece together what has them so confident."**

 **"** **I'm gathering my clues, but I question if thou need more Chasers?"**

 **"** **No, leave it to us. As the humans always say, three is a crowd."**

 **"** **As thou wish, continue with thy mission."**

 **He focused on the third ship in front of him, then drawing his attention to the side of the ship. Greninja held the telescope tightly before climbing on the handles of the platform. Greninja jumped as far out as he could, plunging down over the side of the ship. Before he crashed into the stirred up sea, he wrapped his tongue around one of the cannons. He swung three times before propelling himself toward the sea. Upon contact, he sunk slightly before kicking his feet forward with all his might. Running across the water with eyes on the ships, looking out for overly curious Kremlings. He pulled ahead of his ship as well as the next one, catching glimpses of Sharpedos jumping out of the water alongside the convoy. His target was within sight, taking one last look at the ships behind him. Speeding to the side of the ship, he leaped onto it's side while sticking the telescope through his tongue.**

 **He took three deep breathes, leaning his head against the wooden exterior. He begun to climb upward once more, aiming his sights to the top.**

 **"** **Ok Rool, what you up to? Surely pokemon can't mean that much to you,"A little above the mid-section, he heard faint skittering on the inside. He pressed his free ear against the wood, skittering became more apparent as it went slightly forward. Greninja knocked two times against the wood, the skittering halted for a few seconds before resuming with a more fainted tone."Could be Pikachu, or something else. Either way, i'm going to need entry regardless."**

 **He went to the closest cannon that was sticking out, carefully placing his hand on the opening. He attempted to push the cannon backward, barely budging to his force. His eyes narrowed, exerting more force to the point of straining. The cannon resisted, but then decided to assist him. The cannon was budging faster. It wasn't until the cannon was starting to exit the window that he saw Pikachu aiding him. The space was cleared, Greninja quickly slid in. A long darkened corridor holding slumbering Kremlings on the sides, resting on top of black string hoisting them up from the ground. Barrels sitting beside pillars going in a straight line down the ship, cutting off at the mid-section containing a staircase leading to an open entry way. Pikachu silently spoke.**

 **"** **Anything new?"**

 **"** **About to ask you the same."**

 **"** **Sadly no, been stuck in a barrel the whole time. Just glad Shalour will be ok."**

 **"** **I had no doubts, you guys been doing this far longer than I could imagine. Now let's get moving, we're exposed here."**

 **Remaining close to the ground, he shifted toward the staircase, being weary of the snoring Kremlings rocking back and forth. Pikachu followed closely behind. Upon reaching the staircase, footsteps from above made it's way toward them. Greninja swiftly made his way behind the staircase, laying low behind barrels with Pikachu crawling beside him. A ray of light shined from above. He overheard two Kremlings as they made their way downstairs.**

 **"** **Khrom says the space pirates were spotted in Shalour city."**

 **"** **Aye, they were mate."**

 **"** **Argh, stealth my arse. How difficult it is to spy on a boy, now our lads are getting their teeth kicked in by those bloody Chasers. A simply in and out thing, could have been done with the city and been back in time for supper. Alsa though, those boys be brave i'll admit. Real shame we had to sick some of our cargo for the distraction."**

 **"** **Not to mention the Chasers have a new playmate."**

 **"** **You're not referring to that tadpole of a pokemon are ye? He be a twig, a twat who leaped to the wrong place at the wrong time."**

 **"** **Nay, those space pirates seen that yellow vermin with that twig before the raid."**

 **The Kremling turned with wide eyes,"Surely you be jesting mate?"**

 **"** **That's what I said to them, but when have they been known to spread fairytales."**

 **"** **Then I hope they're used to disappointment, Rool will do him in like that Scizor from before."**

 **The Kremling gave a hearty laugh,"Aye, that was quite the sight to see."**

 **Pikachu's cheeks radiated electricity, his eyes narrowed. Greninja nodded, grabbing a random piece of rock on the ground. He threw it down the corridor, the Kremlings turned toward the noise. They walked slowly to the side of the staircase, Greninja and Pikachu lowering themselves behind the barrels. The shine of the lanterns blinded their eyes between the barrels, but passed them without an alert. Greninja rose over the barrel's topside, moving them to the side. Greninja followed behind with Pikachu doing the same, the Kremlings stopped around the origin of the sound. He spotted a wooden pole next the Kremling on the right, he pointed to the Kremling on the left. Pikachu nodded, Greninja prepared one mini shuriken and threw it toward the lantern. It pierced the glass layer, dousing the flame. The sudden darkness caused confusion between the Kremlings, Greninja rushed toward. He leaned himself toward the pole, jumping toward it with great momentum. His body flew past it, grabbing onto it with both hands. He swung around before both his legs violently crashed into one of the confused Kremling's neck. He flew onto his back, his fellow mate turned to look upon his fallen comrade and the aggressor that did him in. Before a word could come out, Pikachu jumped toward him, his tail now a solid gray coloration. He swung the tail onto the Kremling's head, crashing into the wooden floor with fragments of the floor flying outward.**

 **Greninja stopped swinging, scanning the room for anyway movement. The resting Kremling's stirred, but didn't rise. Before the two could speak, Gardevoir screamed with urgency.**

 **"** **You need to get to Rool now, right now!?"**

 **"** **Why, what's wrong!?"**

 **"** **One of the injured...he said they stole something from him. It was the Blue Orb."**

 **While Pikachu looked horrified, Greninja's remained unfazed,"Oooook, I guess we'll get it back. It's no pokemon, but…"**

 **"** **No, thou don't get it. It's what summons the beast of legend. That's why he wasted so much resources. Rool isn't going to it, it's going to them."**

 **Greninja tried to conjure up a question about the blue orb, only to be sent crashing to his back by the sudden shift of the ship. There was sudden commotion upstairs, inaudible chatter of Kremlings upstairs accompanied by the frenzy of footsteps. Pikachu rushed over to the closest cannons, straining to push it out its window. Greninja regained his footing, running over to assist. Budging slowly out the way, Greninja looked out the window for a clear path. Ignoring the water pummeling his face, he focused on the largest leading ship. Pulling his head back in, Pikachu rapidly tapped his leg.**

 **"** **No time for sightseeing, we need a game plan."**

 **"** **It's not much, but i'm heading toward the lead ship," Looking back out the window, he waved to Pikachu." I'll carry you."**

 **Pikachu tilted his head,"You sure about that?"**

 **Footsteps from above were more apparent, lights flickering near the staircase. Greninja grabbed pikachu by the sides, holding him with one arm. Carefully placing himself on the window's ledge, he let himself fall slightly to regrab the window with his remaining hand. Pushing himself off, he proceeded to run along the ship's side. Near the bottom, he leaped toward the raging sea. Proceeded running along the wild water, he tightened his grip around Pikachu. Voices rendered inaudible from the clashing of water, his focus glued to the lead ship. After enduring the weather conditions, he found himself about to approach the three leading ships. His hope shattered when he felt a strange force emitting from the water. There he saw in the distance a beast of massive proportions rise from the sea, it's high pitch screech brought pain to his ears before crashing down on top of the sea. Greninja's heart stopped, his body resisting the urge to go any further. He found himself rushing off toward one of the closest average ships on his right. Upon sticking on the ship's side, he continued to view the absurd new creature with wide eyes. This creature seemed designed like a whale, it's two large fins oddly shaped like hands with the tips being white in coloration. Majority of its body consisting of a dark blue look with the chin and underbelly consisting of a white color. It's tail segmented into four stripes with red stripes forming shapes on the fins before trailing off through the rest of it's body. It's small emotionless yellow eyes stared straight at the ships coming toward its way. Pikachu eyes dropped along with his voice.**

 **"** **No….no….it really is going to try and destroy us."**

 **"** **What...is..it?!"**

 **"** **Kyogre, the legendary sea pokemon!"**


	8. Chapter 8

Attack of the Legendary: The Big Catch

Kyogre positioned its left fin toward the convoy, sinking it into the sea. With one forceful flip, a massive wave of water rose from below. Reaching heights far beyond that of the largest ships in the convoy, and stretching as wide as he could see. Greninja's jaw dropped behind his scarf with the sounds of devastation rising in volume, looking to devour the whole convoy including them in one massive gulp. He picked up the shouting of a Kremling from above, however couldn't deviate from the approaching wave. He spoke low with a hint of dread in his voice.

"This power….it's….it's...a child's fantasy. Such a sight...I could never...I couldn't even…"

"This is prove there is no such thing as a legend. What was Rool thinking?"

The wave was quickly picking up it's pace, preparing to descend. Greninja caught a glimpse of a red flare flying from the leading ship. In the moment, massive portals that the Chasers utilized began spawning in front of all the ships. The lead ship warped into the portal at blinding speed. His head constantly moving between ships warping out of existence. He looked once more at the wave nearly about to close the distance, then to the portal in front of the ship. He took a big gulp, tightening his grip around Pikachu.

"This could be concerning, try no…."

He warped along with the ship out of the danger zone, feeling himself slowly slide off the ship. Applying more pressure, he managed to barely halt himself. Like always, he found himself flying through a void of bright colors colliding with one another. He focused downward to see the ship floating, seemingly flying through nothingness much like himself. He overheard a Kremling hollering to his comrades with confidence.

"Alright lads, we be approaching the hard part. When we warp alongside the beast, unleash all our pets. Make sure your blasted electric nets are loaded."

Greninja looked intensely forward,"Wait...what! Beside it."

Shortly after, the exit rapidly approached. Dropping through the exit, the ship touched the ocean once more. His ears now filled with the violent rain once more, and his sight now fixated on the closer Kyogre. Ships filled the gap between them and Kyogre, quickly surrounding the powerful whale. Neither its face nor body stirred from surprise or fear, simply in a calm manner gazed its eyes toward a few of the surrounding ships. One ship much like the one Greninja was on appeared in front of the beast. Kyogre looked slightly upward, the inside of its small mouth glowed a bright orange. Greninja saw Kremlings lining up on the deck alongside pokemon he couldn't identify. What came next shocked him, a multitude of thunderbolts and balls of electricity crashed into the beast. It prompted it to halt its attack, slightly turning away from barrage. The cannons began firing nets along with smaller ones from the Kremlings above. Regardless if they hit Kyogre or the water around it, it encased both in white electricity. Meanwhile, ghastly looking pokemon took to the air or floated close to the ship. Kyogre thrashed around still taking constant thunderbolts and balls of energy until it let out a high pitch screech. Its mouth let out an orange beam toward the ship, easily ripping a big hole through the middle. Kyogre swam through the barrage of attacks, floating to the ship's side. It slid one fin beneath the ship, quickly tipping the ship more to its side before falling completely over. The yells of the victims were overshadowed by the creature's screech. The beast dove beneath the water, shortly afterward bursting from the water. It flew over the ship, Greninja witnessing the ghastly pokemon going near a batch of overboarded crew members, teleporting them away before the beast slammed its body right through the middle. It effectively shredded the ship in half. Greninja's body remained frozen, trying to comprehend this power he was witnessing.

"This is crazy, is this what he needed the pokeballs for?!"

"He's been known to take easy routes," Pikachu's eyes narrowed, his cheeks radiating with electricity." However, he isn't afraid to play dirty."

"I truly been one ignorant pokemon, haven't I. I don't even recall hearing about these...legends. Could we even…"

His ears cringed in pain from the sudden firing of cannons around him. Ghastly pokemon flew from above, heading toward the raging beast as it blew another hole through an unlucky ship. The fighting grew more fierce with every ship coming within firing range, shadow balls raining down onto the beast. The beast would occasionally dive under the sea, rising next to it's victims for them to receive a point blank beam of energy. Kyogre steadily made it's way toward another ship, it's right side being heavily bombarded by electric strikes along with shadow balls. Rightfully annoyed, it swayed it's fin out the water, unleashing a wave toward three aggressive ships. Despite some of the incoming fire going through the wave, it inevitably sent the ships crashing to their sides. Greninja had a sense of relief that his ship kepted a reasonable distance to not quickly attract the beast, but the convoy was becoming smaller. Sooner or later, their time would come. Seven ships remained of Rool's crew, Kyogre making it's way toward a massive black ship. Greninja noticed that Kyogre wasn't as healthy as he thought, it begun to slow down. Before the energy from its mouth could unleash, it faded with the creature remaining stationary. Yellow electricity circled the creature, it's movements seemingly restricted.

The convoy steadily encircled the paralyzed beast. One of the black ships moved closer to Kyogre's right side, almost simultaneously firing silver clawed hooks bursting with electric bolts. Each hook clasped onto the beast, falling on it's fin plus main body. Another ship of the same size positioned itself on its left, sending a barrage of electric hooks in Kyogre's fin and tail. The last of the leading ships went to the beast's front, unleashing one more load of hooks unto the stirring creature's body. Neither the loudest thunder strike nor the clashing of water could overshadow the creature's shrieks, thrashing around wildly to undo the hooks to no avail. The ghastly pokemon above the painful scene halted their barrage of shadow balls, now reverting to a multitude of small spheres of light. As these spheres rained down unto the struggling beast, it attempted to dive out of danger. Greninja couldn't believe the physical prowess of this beast, the ships tipped over with the hooks over so slightly. His heart jumped when a beam of energy rose from the water in an angle, blasting in half an average ship that followed his own. He witnessed the ships beginning to regain balance, the creature floating to the surface in a stiff position. Greninja shook his head rapidly, anger coursing through his thoughts.

"We can't just sit here anymore," He looked down to Pikachu." Climb up, we're moving."

Pikachu nodded, Greninja lowered him to his legs. He grabbed on, struggling to maintain a firm grip. Pikachu slowly made his way up his body, grabbing onto his tongue. Greninja attempted to make his way down, looking out to judge the distance between this ship and the leading ones. He looked over to the beast to witness it swimming itself into the side of the ship, seemingly hurting itself more than the ship. After a while, most of its movements have ceased. The electric currents from the cables became inactive, and so did the aggressive pokemon. It was an awkward scenario for Greninja, the once chaotic battle gone quiet. Next came the cheers that broke through the rain, the Kremlings despite the losses in ships considered this a victory. The ship he traveled with closed the distance to the scene, Greninja took the opportunity to abandon it. He landed on the water, running toward one of the stationary black ships. Upon sticking to the ship, he slowly crawled his way to the ship's backend, his heart pounding to the sight of pokemon flying above him. He peeked behind his cover, witnessing the still beast. He jerked to Gardevoir's voice going through his head.

"I need to know where thou are right now."

"Well...we're in quite a problematic scenario. All eyes are on Kyogre, and Rool is nowhere to be found," He noticed a decently sized wooden boat with six Kremlings rowing in front of the beast, Rool was standing at the very back. A oddly shaped black hat with a X printed into the front took the place of his crown, now sporting a brown leather jacket and the Kremlings signature black belt equipped with the white skull." We could really use some interference right about now."

"I wish we could, but Arceus cannot bare to bring any unintended pain to Kyogre. Blasted reptiles, we were betting on Kyogre winning."

"Yeah, I can imagine why."

The boat stopped inches away from Kyogre, Rool walked with both hands behind his back toward the boat's front. There the beast and Rool met face to face, giving off a hearty laugh in its face.

"You had me a bit spooked there ancient one, I give ye that much. Let this be a lesson to yall so called rulers of the sea's, all this here belongs to those who earn the right...the right I say...by slaving through storms and typhoons. It belongs to those who would dare go against what many from this world would consider impossible odds, voluntarily might I add. It belongs to the hard working sea dogs and wenches that would go toe to toe with the mythical monsters, the Krakens, and most of all you," He threw his hands outward, looking into the blackened sky." A scalawag whose mere presence beyond ye little hole creates nothing but despair for the environment, and most surprisingly the pokemon who ye cursed blood shares."

A roar of cheers and hollers erupted from the ships, swords rising into the air. When the roars finally settled, Rool turned his back to the creature.

"Krillin, be a sporting chap and take a quick picture. The boys back home needs a good rousing, and I think we can all agree this scalawag won't behave."

The Kremling in the very back nodded, reaching down into the boat. He pulled out a black square camera, lens sticking out in the middle with a flasher sitting on top of it. Rool flexed both arms, showcasing one of his better smiles. A flash of light came, Kyogre remaining just as still with eyes dead center on Rool. The creature dipped it's mouth underneath the water. The photo slid from underneath the camera, the Kremling waving it. Kyogre quickly rose it's mouth up, sitting out a stream of water to Rool. Upon contact, Rool flew from his feet and by all his shocked comrades. His screams silenced when he plundered into the sea. One of the Kremlings looked back at the beast, growling furiously.

"What's that mate, another shock."

The cables became active, a stream of electricity enshrouded Kyogre. Its shriek pierced Greninja's heart like a katana, filling him with great sadness and nearly uncontainable rage. The wood beneath his hands cracked under his newfound anger. Rool made his way back to the boat with his hat lost to the seas, aided by his comrades. He shook his head toward Kyogre, reaching into one of his leather jacket's pockets. He pulled out a pokeball. A sphere with black and white coloration, a yellow H printed onto the black portion. Tossing it onto the creature's head, it engulfed it in a red energy. Kyogre was lifted into the sphere, closing it off from the outside. It fell onto the boat, now shaking back and forth with the middle shining red. The ball stopped shaking, the red ceased to exist, all the Kremlings roared in joy. The Kremlings patting Rool the back, Rool clapping to himself as he made his way toward the ball. Greninja started climbing up the ship, the rain became steadily more like a drizzle. Upon reaching the edge, he peered over to the sight of Kremlings caring for overboarded comrades and pokemon. Occasionally ghost pokemon would teleport a group of wet Kremlings and pokemon onto the deck, gasping for air. The voice of gardevoir went through his head once more.

"I sense a great conflict in thee, what are thou plotting?"

"The legendary...or Kyogre is stuck in the pokeball as it would seem. Perhaps this works in our favor. Taking Kyogre in will be much easier if we just get the ball."

"That wise, I mean….thou are surrounded."

"Hopefully, it won't matter."

Two cranes began pulling something up, Greninja lowered his head to see through the bars. At the end of the chain sat the boat of Rool. He jumped onto deck first followed by his mates, holding the pokeball up like a trophy. He yelled to his fellow mates.

"Be at ease lads, the hard part be like the storm," He held the pokeball close to his face." Now, lets see how useful you'll be. You'll surely be a fine gift for her, you do best to behave now," He looked to his crew, yelling to his comrades." Get those portal crystals ready, I fear it may be too dangerous to sail."

He turned his attention to the sea, all the Kremlings attending to their business. An opportunity rose, Pikachu nodded to Greninja. He leaped over the bars, Pikachu jumping down to the deck. They charged toward Rool in full sprint. Jumping up simultaneously, Greninja prepared a water pulse as Pikachu prepared iron tail. Upon closing in for impact, a Chandelure teleported in front of them. It casted a green field around it, both attacks struck the field with considerable force. The field didn't budge, Greninja's water pulse burst into smoke. Propelled backwards by the explosion, they both slide across the deck with wide eyes. Rool laughed once more, turning to see his adversaries once more. One by one, the Kremlings rose their swords toward the intruders with anger in their eyes. Greninja slapped himself in the face.

"Damn, did he know we were coming."

Rool leaned in close, holding one hand to his ear," I'm sorry, did ye say something starter."

Greninja's eyes narrowed, forming two water katanas and crossing them together. Rool calmly placed the pokeball into his pocket, crossing his arms.

"That's right twig, I know all about ye kind. Yall go by the name...Greninja...yeah that be right. Simply put, a frog who cosplays as a ninja. Talk about dedication lads, he wrapped his bloody tongue around like some scarf."

The Kremlings all laughed at him, some harder than others. Greninja maintained his stance, eyes focused on Rool. Rool finally composed himself.

"If I recall lads, he be the finally evolution of Froakie. If I can be frank laddy, I feel...sorta bad for all the chaps who picked the toad. Personally, I would have gone with Chespin. At the end of the day, no burglar is going to mess with that thing when it's fully grown," He patted the pocket where the pokeball was held." Alas, it don't matter now. The scrooge that disrupts the natural balance of the sea has been conquered, captured ye lot would say. I'm afraid I won't be able to part with this creature," He rubbed his chin with his left hand." Hmmm, I should fight ye myself. Man to twig fight would be quite the show for these seadogs. Alas, us conquerors have busy schedules. As sad as it is to say it, I simply just don't have the time to commence with the smackdown. No worries tho mates, these lads be more than happy to direct ye to the door….the door to Davy Jones."

Like Beedrills to an intruder, the ghastly pokemon swarmed close to one another above the two. Pikachu and Greninja slowly walked backwards away from the multitude of pokemon and Kremlings. The ghastly pokemon all charged up shadow balls, Greninja and Pikachu made a mad dash to the other end. Shadow balls rained on top of them, weaving and dodging past carefully aimed shots ahead of them. Rool's laughter was the last he heard of him before jumping overboard. The ghastly pokemon continued the pursuit, aiming their shadow balls directly downward. Upon launch, the shadow balls homed in on their targets. Greninja turned his body toward the homing threats. Summoning a water shuriken, he hid his head behind it, preparing for the worst. Pikachu threw his hands out, a faint white aura surrounded them. A portal materialized right on the ocean's surface. Greninja felt the strong pull of the portal suck him out of Kalos, the world zoomed out of sight. Pikachu tapped Greninja on the head, the shuriken dissolved into the colorful space. Greninja looked over to Pikachu, his stern face made his emotions quite clear.

"You'll get your chance, I'll promise you that much."

"Greninja nodded, looking outward through the void,"Even if I face him again, golden opportunities….you're not supposed to mess those up. What did we even achieve, what did…"

"Our exit is coming up."

Upon exiting the portal, they both landed feet first on the hanger, the shielded entryway obscured by dark clouds. Even still, Greninja placed on hand on the invisible shield with his head resting on it. Gardevoir teleported beside Pikachu. Recognizing the sound, Greninja spoke calmly.

"Surely we can still chase them….right...th...they couldn't have…"

Gardevoir shook her head," Nay, their presence no longer exist in this world. They managed to teleport away shortly after thy departure. It's unfortunate truly."

"My first mission...and I...failed it."

"Not necessarily, thou misunderstood it. Thou acted out of a kind heart, unearthed a plot beyond our expectations," She walked toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder." Despite the severity of the situation, it wasn't a direct mission. We'll hunt him down, and reclaim Kyogre. For the meanwhile, be glad thou weren't subjected to Kyogre's wraith. Thou was able to improvise, it's a good quality to have if you're to be a Chaser."

Pikachu came to his aid as well, patting him on the leg," Go rest for now, leave the heavier thinking to the veterans. You can't become a pro overnight, remember that."

"Very well."


	9. Chapter 9

Master of Stealth vs. Lord of Darkness

The lounge area was considerably more quiet than his first run through. The lights that brightened the training capsules were shut off, the whole room in fact had a dimmed atmosphere adding in the fact the room's normal whiteness now exhibited a brownish tan. None of the crystals showcased any fights, holograms merely showing bright charts and statistics to nearby scientists. A few of the rooms scattered on all floors were slightly lit with desk lamps. The hourglass pillars would attract the most attention, active computers with almost blinding brightness to the weary. Chatter was minimal, the chaos in the day gave way to only necessity speech. Discussions of possible improvements of Dreadzone, silent theories and conspiracies filled the airwaves with topics mainly involving the recent Kyogre incident.

Greninja wasted time on one of the several long tables, keeping himself out of the humans way. Accompanied by Lopunny who sat across from him. A ray of light from a desk lamp shined onto her back, the fluff around her ears now giving off a somewhat glowing complexion. Chatting to themselves in a laughing fit, minding their volume with fits of sudden silence. Lopunny surveyed the humans before turning back to him.

"Believe me when I tell you, Gardey is a sweetheart. She's just your typical by the book gal, trick is not to get too startled."

"I see, so you're telling me to act more like Lucario. Basically typical by the book number two."

Lopunny giggled," Nah, I like you just the way you are. Self-confidence will earn you quick points around here. A few missions here and there, and Gardey couldn't be any more approachable. Now I know you won't be a burden, but just warning you that is what she despises."

"That's a hard to miss trait. Although, I am curious about Arceus."

"Hmm, what about him?"

"You described him as some sort of god, why don't he just scare the villains into submission?"

"Well...umm…. you see love," She gazed toward the ceiling, scratching away at her head." It mainly has to do with master balls. Pikachu informed you before, can't break out of it. Poor Arceus got caught, had to rescue him."

"And he can't be captured prior because?"

"We tried that, worked for awhile," Her faint smile turned to a frown." Until they found a way to override it."

"Interesting, that can happen?"

"Apparently it started with our world, I think they called it the snag machine."

"That's...actually a clever idea."

Lopunny shook her head," It's also illegal."

Behind Greninja came a portal with Gardevoir floating out of it. Upon it closing she walked to them, yawning as she stretched her arms out. Lopunny and Greninja greeted her with a wave, him being the first to address her.

"Morning Gardey."

"Don't call me that. We're in space, there is no morning nor night."

Greninja slowly lowered his hands, narrowing his eyes to her slightly expected answer. Lopunny simply laughed, leaping to her feet while supporting herself with two arms on the table.

"Regardless of the time, it's always nice to see you Gardey."

Gardevoir smiled," Likewise, everydays a joy."

Greninja mumbled to himself silently,"Oh, I see how it is."

Gardevoir sat next to Greninja," I have some concerning news."

"Such as?"

"We have another match for thee."

Greninja tilted his head, slightly puzzled," What, how is that concerning? Isn't that what we want?"

"Yes, but this was requested by the opponent."

Lopunny leaned in," Well sister, tell us what's up. Who is our contender?"

"...Ganondorf."

Lopunny instantly leaned away, covering her mouth with wide eyes. Greninja looked at her, not quite understanding the situation.

"Is that….not good?"

Gardevoir spoke up," Not sure, I don't suppose he ever saw thee. So...how," She sat silently for a moment, afterward shaking her head." Well, a challenge either way. Thou accept it?"

"Umm….sure. Being that I ate already I could use the exercise. Where is the fight at?"

"Kalos, in front of Prism Tower."

"Ohhh," Greninja smacked himself in the head." Just terrific."

"I suppose we could all use some sun, we'll just land there. Lopunny, fill him in."

She teleported out of view, Lopunny resting both her palms on his. She tried to calm his mind.

"N...no worries love, perhaps he might go easy."

"I at times question if that's truly a good thing," He got up from his seat, slowly walking while forming three mini water shurikens. He turned back to her." So, what of this Ganondorf?"

"Think of him like a magical knight, he can summon a sword out of thin air. As far as I heard, he is very capable. However, in Smash he prefers to fight with his bare hands for some odd reason. Now his physical strength is a force to be reckoned with. He may be slow, but that isn't an excuse to take him lightly. His punches could decimate boulders, his kicks can shake the ground with enough applied force. Mostly stories i've heard from the Hyrule folk, I personally never seen him fight."

"No issue there, I need to see his power for myself," He dissolved the shurikens, instead forming a water katana." If he is slow, i'll be sure to punish him for it."

Lopunny clapped for him cheerful," That's the spirit love, it's how you're supposed to think. Key to victory is severely punishing weaknesses and mistakes after all."

"Precisely."

Gardevoir teleported behind Lopunny," We're on our way now, and it turns out he is waiting for thee. Thou going to just come with us or…"

"No, i'm ready to fight him now."

"Very well, we'll be there momentarily," She held her hand out, a portal appeared beside Greninja." We'll be watching on the big screen. No worries about what he looks like, you'll know."

Greninja shrugged off the warning, taking a deep breathe before jumping in. While going through the void, the thoughts of people from his world literally watching him unsettled his mind. From a camera's perspective, he couldn't hear the judgemental comments that could distract him. Upon reaching the end of the portal, he landed feet first onto the concrete road in front of Kalo's Prism Tower. Pidgeottos quickly flying away to the clear sky. Despite it being daytime, he still felt icy chills go up his spine from anticipation. He first witnessed normal looking humans, sitting around trees or simply having pokemon battles. Upon looking back at the actually tower did Gardevoir's warning actually clicked. Leaning on the walls with crossed arms of the tower was a tall dark skinned fearsome man with bright short orange hair going down his sides forming a beard. Sporting easily identifiable strange black body armor, slightly baggy pants and heavy looking dark boots. Greninja instantly formed two water katana's, pointing one of their tips toward him. The man didn't budge, he loosened his stance while dissolving his swords.

Greninja slowly walked toward him, minding the noise he made. Upon closer inspection, his eyes remained closed with consistent breathing. His pointy ears didn't bother him as much as the glowing scar across his chest. Greninja looked around to the other humans, no eavesdropping eyes to be seen. He tapped the man's shoulder, he slowly stirred to life. His eyes narrowly opened, only upon looking at Greninja did they open fully. To Greninja's surprised, the massive man actually smiled before speaking.

"So….you're the one these humans speak of," He looked to the sky." Not much time has passed...since my curiosity took root. Yes...that's right….I had the princess tell them for me," He looked back at Greninja." And here you stand before me...in short time to boot. Ambitious little one, aren't you?"

Greninja shrugged, backing up to give him room. He finally got off the wall, pounding his fit together a couple times before turning to him again.

"A tale travels through the wind...words speak of you being a Chaser, this in itself is amusing. It's why I sought you out, to gain a god's favor speaks some volume. Now is the time for introduction, i'm Ganondorf," He pounded his chest with his fist." I've spent my fair share of years as a veteran for this...game. Although, new young bloods are needed from time to time. However, there is no glory to be had...for defeating the weak whose sole purpose is to fill space," He held his fist in front of him, a purple fire faded in around it. The more defined it was, the louder the flames became." Surely a fighter such as yourself can agree with such a statement, it's only logical."

Greninja took the time to ponder this ideal, he never had much craving for glory. Being a magical knight might have came with this sort of mentality. Choosing not to disrespect his valid beliefs, he nodded to him. Ganondorf spoke in a calm manner.

"Very good, now show me your dedication in battle."

Greninja took another glance at his glowing scar, the unusual injury made him uneasy. Ganondorf stared at his tranced face.

"Hmm, He glanced down onto his own scar." Oh, you need not concern yourself with that. It was simply the work of a fool...one who attempted to take my life," He walked away from Greninja, laughing slightly to himself." Never fear, he is no longer among us."

He positioned himself on one side of the concrete walkway, Greninja making haste to be on the walkway quite a ways away from him. Greninja stood there watching him mumble to himself, his concentration broken by the faint sounds of Gardevoir's voice in his head.

"Thou ready for this?"

"The chances of me saying no are slim, you're aware of this right?"

"I merely wish to ease my own mind, with victory comes a new life far beyond thy current knowledge. I need to reassure myself that you're not a waste of time."

"Do as you must, for I must win for riches."

The Dreadzone teleported in between the two combatants, slowly letting out a stream of steam from the middle. It opened instantly, the vortex prison quickly growing past the two and further outward. It went a fair distance away before stopping, the boundaries glowing a faint purple glow before dissipating. Nearly stopping at the Prism Tower itself, and between the trainers and themselves within the field. Ganondorf loosened his stance, lowering his hands to his sides. He cautioned Greninja with mld amusement in his voice.

"Show me even the smallest of taunts...i'll cleanse your body of its essence. That...is your only warning, it be wise to heed it fresh blood."

Greninja disregarded his comment, his only purpose was victory by any means. Intimidating as this Ganondorf was, he swallowed all his fears on the ship. He maintained focus on his enemy, not deviating in any regard from his position. Gardevoir alerted him to its beginning.

"Annnd…...fig…"

Greninja darted off before she could finish, maintaining his posture low to the ground as he prepared a water katana and flipped it backwards. Ganondorf stood his ground without so much as a budge, maintaining a firm stance against the approaching aggressor. Upon closing the distance, he leaped slightly above the ground at his opponent. He witnessed Ganondorf's arm reeling back, he forced his body to lean to the left. Ganondorf threw a punch backed by surprising speed, barely making contact with Greninja's side. He felt heat radiate from his fist, a slight air current flew alongside his arm. Greninja forced himself to calm down, refocusing on his objective. While hovering past him, he slashed him on his neck. Now past Ganondorf and coming to the ground, he slid on the concrete while forcing himself to turn back toward his aggressor. Ganondorf looking back without so much as a thought paid to the inflicted injury. Greninja began backing up slowly, forming water shurikens in his free hand and tossing them his way. The shurikens zeroed in toward his face, quickly bringing his arms to his head and absorbing the hits that way.

Ganondorf made a full charge toward him, the multitude of shurikens piercing his chest plate failed to make him halt even for a second. Greninja found the shurikens futile at the moment, resorting to the same charging tactic. Closing in on his watery adversary, he rose his fist. Greninja slid on the ground through Ganondorf's legs, nearly dodging the destructive punch that shattered that part of the walkway. Now staring at his back, Greninja quickly regained his balance and attempted to slash his back. Ganondorf let out a disturbing roar, forcing his stuck hand through the cement and turning toward Greninja. His hand rose from the ground, breaking the katana in half with ease. Ganondorf propelled his right foot outward, Greninja jumped over it just barely. He held both hands, a stream of water flowed out into Ganondorf's face. He stumbled backwards quite a bit, calmly wiping the water from his eyes. He looked in front of him, both hands now enflamed in purple fire. All there was to be found was a cloud of smoke revealing no frog whatsoever. He turned around to the dripping of water only to be meet with an aerial Greninja delivering a swift kick to the head, sending him flying several feet before hitting the cement. Upon landing, Greninja jumped quite a distance backwards. Ganondorf calmly stroking the side of his head, laughing to himself.

"Just as I figured...you're a speedy one. What...you plan on being that little rodent's rival," He picked himself off the ground, once again running toward him." At least you'll be easier to hit."

Greninja held his hands together, forming one massive water shuriken. He felt it at full power, as he prepared to throw it his aggressor threw all his weight on his shoulder. He collided into Greninja's head, planting him on the ground. He saw the shuriken roll away from his grasp, the next sensation came a strong grasp on his head lifting him in front of Ganondorf. They both stared at each other, Ganondorf smiling once more. Greninja begun conjuring up a katana, not before he let go of his grasp and planting a powerful kick into his stomach. Greninja flew back abit, falling back into the cement. Clenching his stomach, he saw the boundaries of Dreadzone was nearing. He forced himself to his feet, thinking of his percentage. The number protruding from his stomach was twenty seven, his was forty-four. A slight relief swam through him, he formed two water katanas before rushing off for his adversary. Ganondorf ran toward him as well, before coming in close Greninja threw one of them along the ground. It slid underneath Ganondorf's foot, he fell face first on the cement. He jumped on top of his adversary, impaling the katana into his back. Ganondorf growled loudly, he leaped off the man as he swung his hand back in retaliation.

Ganondorf stood up, pushing the katana through and out his back. He looked up to see an aerial Greninja attempting to kick him. He grabbed Greninja's leg before it could it, swung him overhead before throwing him hard into the ground. Ganondorf sent his leg vertically toward the sky, crashing it down into Greninja back. He coughed up all the air left in his lungs, momentarily paralyzed by the explosive impact. Ganondorf kept Greninja down, applying more pressure to his back. A noise broke the tension, Ganondorf glanced up to see the glowing Smash ball floating around. His smile broke into a frown, it floated close to the fighters and within grabbing distance. It attempted to fly back out of reach, Ganondorf calmly grabbing it with one hand. He stared at it for a moment, progressingly crushing it under his grasp. The cracking alerted Greninja, his eyes wide as can be. Ganondorf spoke with irritation under his voice.

"Hmph, a Smash ball….to fight a new blood," He threw it with all his might behind him toward the sky. He hollered at the ball while staring at it." You dare...mock me!"

It crashed into the boundaries, imploding out of existence. He looked back down toward his rival, venting his anger with one more stomp into his back. He slightly tipped Greninja on his side onto his back. He backed away from his foe.

"Get up, the conclusion nears at this rate."

Greninja slowly got himself to his feet, the pain surging through his main body. His first step forward resulted in him crumbling to his one knee, constantly gasping for air. Ganondorf shook his head.

"Very well, it ends now."

He ran toward the downed frog, Greninja began forming a water katana. Within reasonable distance, he threw his leg backwards and rushed it forward. Greninja leaned out the kick's way, leaping toward him. He slashed upwards straight through the middle up through Ganondorf's chin. Ganondorf flew through the air, he sprinted beneath the man ahead of him. Greninja jumped slightly off the ground as his adversary came down, wrapping the end of his tongue around the enemy's neck. He forced him to plummeting back to Earth, quickly turning around to impale the katana straight into the scar. Greninja loosened his tongue, backing away from him as he tried to reach out. Now enraged, he quickly recovered his footing. He pulled the katana out of him, but instead of throwing it he decided to utilize it as his sword. Greninja formed two water katanas in retaliation.

Holding the katana with one hand, he rushed Greninja with a multitude of fast slashes. His tremendous strength forcing him to back up with each strike. Greninja could just barely hold his blocks, relying on both swords to hold back one blade. Any attempt to attack was easily deflected, instantly being sent back into defense as his adversary smiled the whole way through. He found himself being pushed close to the boundaries, in one upward slash he tore Greninja's katanas in half. Greninja calmly tossed the katanas to the side as Ganondorf started to swing his blade down upon Greninja's head. Upon contact, it dissolved into a liquid. Ganondorf eyes remained glued to the water dripping off his head, in that instant Greninja sent his fist through his adversary's chin. He flew back quite a distance, landing on his face. Ganondorf punched the ground creating a small crater, he regained his balance and sprinted toward his enemy. Greninja prepared a massive water shuriken, Ganondorf quickly closing the distance. He threw it with all his might, spinning for the man's neck. He ducked beneath it, grabbing Greninja by the head before he could escape. He threw him into the ground, placing his foot on top of Greninja's belly. He looked up to see the boundaries coloration just a few feet away. Ganondorf growled at the downed frog.

"This...charade...ends," He pulled his arm back, purple flames erupted from his fist engulfing his entire arm." Now!"

He struck Greninja with so much force, the ground around him broke apart. Pieces of the ground erupted into the air, smoke consuming the both of them. The shockwave moved the trees, and sent every being with a pulse into a frightened frenzy. The smoke quickly dissipated with Ganondorf kicking a green stuffed animal into the boundaries, giving off a cute sound before imploding. He couldn't even move, stunned by what he saw.

"What….manner of….sorcery was…."

Ganondorf hollered to the swift kick from a propelling Greninja from behind. Ganondorf made contact with the boundaries, his wide eyes looking at his stomach glowing. Before Greninja's eyes, his adversary exploded in a white light consuming his vision. Once the explosion died down, he looked around frantically around, randomly tapping around his body with wide eyes. He heard a stunned Gardevoir speak through his mind.

"Gre...Greninja….thou...thou just won!"

Greninja slowly started laughing in short bursts, falling to the ground on his back. Slowly, Gardevoir began laughing too. She spoke once more with more enthusiasm.

"Thou won!"

He saw Ganondorf teleporting back into view, leaving the machine platform. Dreadzone dissipated, he could feel all of his body being cleansed of fatigue. He stood up to face his rival, Ganondorf simply began laughing.

"So...the Chasers made a wise decision, it has been awhile since the last. Now, I hope you understand...your spelled out future in Kalos has been entirely erased. Now, you begin anew. If you ask me, I say you're better off just being on your own. No need for their problems to become your own," He turned his back to Greninja, walking off." You'll be showed no mercy, reflect on that before you interfere with worldly affairs frog. For now, I bid you farewell."


	10. Conclusion

Conclusion: Ceremonial Honor

The stars that lit up the night sky had competition this time, all over Kalos held joy for all to witness. The landmass was lit up more than usually, spirits rose higher than any bird could fly. Lumiose city for example was in the process of a night long festival in honor of their specific starter becoming their own representative. Among the people held a similar coloration of dark blue, some even sporting costumes of the famed pokemon tall or small. Shops and tables were scattered all over the city streets, offering blue colored goods such as cotton candy in the shape of Greninja's head. People dancing alongside their fellow pokemon to music with a repetitive (Da) sound to it. The skies were filled with blue inspired fire works, some which formed the head of Greninja. On the walkable edges of Prism Tower sat Greninja overlooking the city beside Pikachu and Charizard standing behind them. Pikachu tapped Greninja on the arm.

"You know it's only a matter of time before we get to fight."

"Huh, an electric type versus a water type. After all that has happened...I don't really see a disadvantage anymore."

A portal opened alongside the walkway, Lopunny landed softly out of it. She happily waved to the group before speaking.

"Pardon me Greninja, Gardey needs you for a moment."

Greninja shrugged, getting up from his position. He took one last look at the city before turning to the portal. Once inside, his wonderful festival zoomed out of view. He took the time to talk to himself.

"What was so important she couldn't just tell me through my head."

He saw the ending of the portal, upon exiting he found himself in the ship but the hallway was slightly more wider with black solid smooth walkways and bright silver wall colorations. A little bit down the hall stood Gardevoir in front of a room's door. He proceed to walk toward her, talking to her from a distance.

"Is there an issue, or you got another mission for me?"

"None of the above, I wish not to trouble thee after thy great accomplishment."

"Huh, then what's the apparent surprise?"

"Thy new room."

"Wait...what."

He quickened his pace, upon closing the gap he noticed the door she was near held a large shuriken taking up most of the door. The doors split off into two, revealing a light blue room. Hanging by a dark blue pole was a blue orb radiating the room. Planted into the ground laid a pool shaped in a circle. In the corner laid a naked square water bed with a plaque of two metal katana's crossing one another hanging over it. This room size mocked his previous one, Gardevoir spoke up.

"Not yet done, but it'll suit thee just fine. Oh, and welcome to Smash."

"Hmm," He went into his new room, sitting at the edge of the pool." So what's next?"

"You'll be an agent for the Chasers, but where thou go is up to thee. I look forward to seeing how thee grows, you're going to have no choice now that danger is stirring."

"Don't worry, when danger does come for me...i'll be ready."


End file.
